A Week with the Kirishima's
by Shin Sankai
Summary: As the title suggests. Yokozawa reminisces about his week with Kirishima Zen and the far too cute Kirishima Hiyori. Come on a journey of comedy, drama and sweetness that occured... PURELY AU - DO NOT TAKE IS SERIOUSLY - NOT LIKE THE NOVELS!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**A Week with the Kirishima's**

**By: Shin Sankai**

**Author Note:** Please be kind to me, its my first story for Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi and is all about Yokozawa and Kirishima (and Hiyo-chan too). Within the whole franchise of Junjou and Sekai-ichi, these two have probably become my new favourite pairing. Though I absolutely love Ryuichiro-sama and Asahina, and the Junjou Terrorist pairing to pieces, I think these guys really need more screen time...or book time... since they aren't technically in the manga together...are they? So with that spoken I've been inspired by the Yokozawa no Baai stories and I'm now venturing into a multi-chapter story for these two bishounen and the adorably cute Hiyo-chan. I hope I do alright, but either way even if it becomes OOC, I'm still going to have fun doing it. Please be patient with me as I work on it. I'm a busy being so... I hope someone enjoys it even just a little bit...

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

A door clicked open, one hand feeling the wall to reach a switch to turn on the hallway light to dose the apartment in warm light which it hadn't seen for an entire week.

Yokozawa Takafumi, renowned businessman working in the sales department at Marukawa, dropped his bag in the genkan and sat down on the hard wooden floorboards to remove his shoes. Even before he fully got within the door his tie was already loose, removing the silk material from around his neck. His suit jacket was dumped carelessly on the ground as the fingers on his right hand worked quickly at undoing the buttons on his crisp white shirt, pulling it from his grey pressed trousers.

He'd just spent one hectic week with Kirishima Zen, his...lover and Kirishima's daughter Hiyori. Yokozawa fell backwards, head thunking a little too heavily on the floorboards as he made a dull thud and stared up at the ceiling. Who the hell was he kidding, hectic it may have been, but there was no way he could hide the fact he enjoyed it. Growing up as an only child, being left alone for nights on end, no one to welcome him home, no one to cook for him, he was really lonely. Being able to experience what a lively family was like, what it was like to have people to welcome you home or for him to welcome them, it made his heart race...not that he'd admit it aloud thats for sure.

"Sora-..." The businessman paused in calling out to his pet, remembering his cute and semi fat feline was still at the Kirishima household. Right now Yokozawa took a guess that Sorata would probably be curled up in Kirishima's lap, he on the couch, reading the newspaper with Hiyori in the kitchen cooking a hearty meal for the both of them. She was so bright and so adorable for an 11 year old girl. And sometimes so beyond her years it surprised him. Though with a big child like Kirishima, someone had to be the adult in that family. Well...sort of. She could still be so girly, gushing over girly things and the sweets he'd bring her and it truly was hard to believe she was actually Kirishima's.

Yokozawa never really had a lot of time for many people, but the Kirishima's had gotten under his skin. They'd miraculously been together for over a year now, but Yokozawa still refused to move in no matter the amont of times Kirishima suggested it. Whether it was out of pride, stubbornness or wishing to keep the relationship from Hiyori and her grandparents, either way Yokozawa still had this apartment to come back to. This cold, lonely one bedroom apartment. Even Sorata had abandened this place, all his toys and his bedding was now permanenty at the Kirishima's. He couldn't blame his feline though, as he chased after Hiyori whenever she called for him.

Who wouldn't considering how cute she was. Yokozawa couldn't help it, this past week he'd been immersed into the daily lives of the Kirishima's. Of course he'd been over many times, he'd lost count on how many visits he'd had, but a full week and one can observe everything about the young girl and her doting father. Being constantly within Hiyori's presence, she truly was very cute. And he was a man who would voice his opinion no matter what and on several occasions he had told her so. Instantly she blamed him for being around her Papa too much with the way he said it, but it was the truth and he was certain she was actually secretly pleased about it.

During that busy week he'd celebrated two birthday's, Hiyori who had turned 11 and Kirishima who wouldn't tell him his age, but Yokozawa was sure the man couldn't be _too_ much older then him. He looked quite young to have an 11 year old daughter, but then perhaps it was inherited through his genes. His parents didn't look very old either, though he could harbour a guess they were probably in their 50's, maybe even 60's but they certainly didn't look it. Even if Kirishima was a lot older then him, it didn't matter because he really did lo-...

Yokozawa sat up from his position in the hallway, stopping the thought instantly. It was then he noticed he still had one shoe on as he became lost within his own thoughts. Quickly he undid the shoelace and then tossed the shoe next to its partner and got up, padding down the hallway to move into his dark open planned living room and kitchen. He flicked on the light, looking around the spotless - though slightly dusty - lifeless dwelling.

Yokozawa shuffled his way over to the sofa and promptly fell backwards onto the plush cushions, left hand cradling his head. The material of his shirt fell open revealing taut skin and pink nipples as he threw his right arm over his closed dark eyes.

What a bloody week it had been...

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Sunday

**A Week with the Kirishima's**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **I will confess I am totally new to 'Sekai-ichi' and would like to ask the stupid question of why are they called "Trifecta"? Is it something someone made up or...? I'd just like to understand it better, so if someone could enlighten me I'd be so grateful. Also, I couldn't remember if Takano called Yokozawa by his last name only or whether he called him by his first name, like Yokozawa does to him, so alas, just to cause a little tension I've made Takano call him by his first name – after all – they've been friends for years. And I assume Sorata is a male? Well he is now. Once again, I hope someone enjoys this.

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

He wasn't really one for lounging around and being lazy, but that is precisely what Yokozawa Takafumi was doing. Sunday was his day off work, but generally he would be doing something work related on his computer for the sales department at Marukawa. Not this Sunday. He'd been away for an entire week on a business trip, travelling throughout the country to visit so many book stores, even he had lost count, as he went around to try and promote better sales of Marukawa mangas. His ideas had come across positively and he was guaranteed they would be used productively. He'd returned to the city satisfied with his hard work. He was, after all, an exceptional salesman.

Yokozawa was currently lying on the carpet in his living room, between the couch and his glass coffee table. One arm was supporting his head while the other lazily turned the pages of the newspaper he was reading. Perhaps all the work he'd been doing this past week had depleted his energy levels that he hadn't bothered to power up his laptop to check his emails. Everything could wait until Monday as he needed today off. The businessman hadn't even bothered to change out of his grey slacks and black tank he'd fallen asleep in. Flipping the page, just about to begin reading some sports results, when his attention was stolen from him by the merry chime of his doorbell.

Grunting slightly as he got up from his lounging position, Yokozawa finally realising he'd been lying on the floor for the past couple of hours now, he quietly made his way to his front door. When the doorbell went for the third time he barked off an order for his unexpected guest to shut the hell up and be patient as he was coming. Just as he pried the door open, partial sunlight blocked his view for a moment of his visitor.

"Surprise!" Or should he say visitors. Yokozawa blinked several times as his eyes focused in the bright mid-morning sun at his unexpected guests. "Konnichiwa, Onii-chan!" Dark blue eyes glanced down at the young girl who was giving him a big grin, her eyes closed and the peace sign. Kirishima Hiyori, dressed oh so cutely in a strawberry printed summer dress with a pair of white ¾ length leggings underneath. White ballet flats were on her feet and a white sun hat sat firmly on her head, her hair in two pigtails brushing against her tiny shoulders.

"Err, hello..."

"Papa and I want to invite you out for a picnic lunch." Yokozawa finally raised his gaze to make eye contact with the surprisingly quiet Kirishima Zen who was standing behind his daughter. He seemed to be dressed even more casually then he looked in the office as he wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a black tank and an open white button down shirt over the top. A pair of flip flops adorned his feet and what appeared to be an expensive pair of sunglasses rested atop his head.

Before the salesman could even respond, his sharp ears picked up the sound of footsteps on the concrete stairs and listened to them come around the corner.

"Yo, Takafumi," His eyes widened slightly at his newest visitor and he quickly glanced towards the now rigid Kirishima and the curious Hiyori who were both starring over at,

"Masamune, what are you doing here?"

"You rang me to return Sorata today." It was then the usual observant man noticed his semi fat feline resting on one of Takano's shoulders.

"Ah, Sora-chan..." The seemingly awkward moment was broken by Hiyori as she jogged over to Takano, arms instantly out when Sorata's ears perked up at the angelic voice and instantly he leapt from Takano's shoulder and began purring contently within Hiyori's arms.

"Sorata has been pining for you since you left." Takano voiced plainly.

"Onii-chan," The three adults turned their gazes to look at the pouting face of Hiyori. "Why did you give Sora-chan to him and not me to look after?" Yokozawa listened to the distinctive laugh belonging to Kirishima as he moved over to his daughter and placed his hand on top of her head.

"Sora-chan is their son."

"Oi..." Yokozawa began but felt himself go rigid as Takano was quietly starring between the three of them.

"_Onii-chan..._" Takano had repeated the way Hiyori had referred to him as.

"Ah, um," He'd always been good with words, voicing whatever he desired, but here he was faced with a scenario he'd never truly thought would happen. His past lover meeting his current lover. "Masamune, you know Kirishima right? And this is his daughter Hiyori."

Brown eyes gazed quietly down at Hiyori after Takano silently acknowledged Kirishima with the nod of his head. "Hello,"

"Hmph," Once again the three adults watched as Hiyori walked away, going straight passed a shocked Yokozawa and straight into his apartment.

"Hiyo-chan! Takano, sorry..." Kirishima soon rushed after his 10 year old, quickly removing his shoes as he walked after his surprisingly rude daughter demanding to know where this sudden attitude had come from. She was never rude!

Back in the entranceway of his apartment, Yokozawa finally snapped out of his own shock when Takano slapped his hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention for a moment.

"His toys are in this bag, sorry, Ritsu bought him a couple more." Yokozawa was surprised at even himself that the mention of Ritsu's name didn't send him into depression or into a moment of blind rage any more. He gathered he'd matured over the year, but that didn't mean he was going to be Onodera's new best friend any time soon. There was still a part of him that was pissed off that he lost to that...shrimp.

"I'll leave the three of you alone."

"Wait, Masamune," Yokozawa watched his dear friend and old lover give him a wave as he headed on his way, probably heading back to Onodera. Yokozawa ruffled his unruly hair and made his way back into his apartment, the door clicking closed as he quietly made his way down the hallway.

"Hiyo-chan, explain yourself right now and then you must apologise to Takano-san."

"Don't worry about it." Yokozawa made his way into his living room, dark blue eyes focusing on Kirishima who was crouched by Hiyori's side, but she seemed to be snubbing him as she played with Sorata instead. "Masamune has already left."

"I'll apologise to him Monday morning."

"Relax, nothing phases Masamune." Yokozawa dropped a hand onto Kirishima's shoulder, tugging lightly on his shirt, silently asking him to rise to his feet. "Can you prepare some drinks for us?" He knew he was confusing the working father, but he was glad he was a smart man and did as he asked.

"Where are the glasses?"

"What do you mean..." Yokozawa paused in his rant, finally realising this was actually the first time the two of them had been in his apartment. He was always at their place after all. "Shelf above the microwave and there is a jug of iced tea in the fridge."

"Onii-chan, gomen," Kirishima caught the soft smile that fell upon Yokozawa's usually frowning lips as he descended to the carpet, sitting cross legged at Hiyori's side. The editor-in-chief observed Sorata leap into his owners lap, nuzzling his hand waiting to be pat.

"I'm not mad at Hiyori. I should actually apologise that I didn't give Sorata to you and your father to look after."

"Why didn't you?" Once again she was pouting up at him, those dewy eyes making him feel so guilty.

"Well..." Yokozawa paused as he tried wholeheartedly to make up an excuse to please Hiyori as to why Sorata wasn't left with her. Truthfully he wasn't sure why he didn't, but the two of them did have their own lives to lead. Kirishima was a single father, sometimes irresponsible, but he did work hard at his job being editor-in-chief of Japun. And Hiyori, as skilled as she was for a 10 year old, she was still just a young girl who deserved to go out and play whenever she wanted. Yokozawa already knew how much she wanted a cat and Kirishima didn't seem too keen on the idea so handing over Sorata without enough warning to Kirishima wouldn't have been a good idea either. Besides, the young girl already had enough responsibility with what she did around the house for her and her father, adding a cat would just have been troublesome.

"Yokozawa knows you have important tests coming up this week and he didn't want to place pressure on you at looking after Sora-chan as well."

"But Papa..."

"We've both been quite busy this past week, we would have been neglecting poor Sora-chan and you know you wouldn't have liked that at all right?"

"Hai," The small room fell quiet and instantly Yokozawa wanted a happier Hiyori to surface.

"How about Sorata comes and stays with you this week?"

"Really?" Joy was bubbling to the surface in Hiyori's voice.

"What?" While surprise was held within Kirishima's.

"A trial period to show your father how responsible you are and that you can look after a cat and also study hard for your tests."

"So if I look after Sora-chan and do well in my tests I can finally get a kitty?"

_Shit! _"Um..."

"We'll see..." Yokozawa cringed slightly when Kirishima once again rose to his full height, this time his hand sinking into his shoulder, as though giving him a slight warning that he would be paying dearly for that remark later on.

"How about we have our drinks and then go for that picnic?"

"Can Sora-chan come?" How in the hell could Yokozawa say no to those large, innocent and hopeful brown eyes.

"Hai,"

"Hooray!" And she was off, bustling about his apartment like she'd actually been there before as she got Sorata's cage, blanket and toys together.

"I'll...go take a shower."

"Want me to join you?" Yokozawa shoved his hand into Kirishima's face, pushing the older man away from him and hoped to god he wasn't blushing!

* * *

"Don't you think its weird that two men are in public having a picnic together?" Yokozawa grumbled even though he was lying on the picnic mat Hiyori had packed, full and content with good food in the afternoon sun.

"We've been here for several hours now and you only ask this question now."

"Well, Hiyori did steal my attention..." Yokozawa lamely responded. A chuckle was his reward as he noticed a shadow move over his lounging self and he snapped his eyes open when warm breath brushed over his cheek.

"Who cares what anyone thinks...and besides, no one has even looked in our general direction. I could kiss you and see if that warrants any curious stares." Kirishima's smiling almond eyes were graced with narrowing blue ones.

"Get back you idiot, what if Hiyori comes back." Yokozawa didn't like the way Kirishima shrugged his shoulders nor the fact he quickly snuck in a kiss. The salesman grit his teeth, hand going out to slap the older man away, but as per usual sneaky Kirishima ways, the editor-in-chief grabbed hold of it and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "Kirishima..." Yokozawa growled warningly and was thankful that Hiyori was running back to them.

"Papa," Hiyori gasped for breath, cheeks flushed and Yokozawa noticed some grass stains on her white leggings. "Yuki-chan and her mum are here. Auntie has invited me for dinner tonight, can I go, please?"

"And what about Sora-chan?" Kirishima and Yokozawa, who had now sat up properly, both watched the turmoil filter across the young girls face as she gazed into Sorata's cage, he happily sleeping snuggled in one of his favourite blankets.

"Its not fair that I take Sora-chan away from Onii-chan since he's only just returned from his business trip."

"There's my thoughtful Hiyo-chan."

"So Onii-chan should come stay with us too!"

"Really?" It was Kirishima with joy in his voice now.

"What?" And surprise held in Yokozawa's.

"Won't you come stay with us too Onii-chan? I promise to take good care of Sora-chan after I have dinner with Yuki-chan and her family." At her sweetly smiling face, Yokozawa felt his shoulders sag and within seconds he caved.

"Hai,"

"Hooray, I'll go tell Yuki-chan now." And she was off.

"Man, she has you wrapped around her little finger." Kirishima jolted when he was punched, not too hard though, by Yokozawa.

"I don't know how, but you are behind this aren't you."

"Absolutely not! I'm offended at your accusation." The handsome and easy going editor-in-chief rose to his full height, brushing any loose grass from his jeans before he bent over and grabbed hold of Yokozawa's hands, pulling the frowning man to his feet.

"I better go greet Yuki-chan and her mother for a moment."

"Ah huh," Kirishima observed Yokozawa and noticed he was quite distracted. This was his chance. He yanked hard on Yokozawa's right arm, making the younger man stumble slightly, bringing him closer towards him.

"Please take good care of me over this coming week," Kirishima's smile grew at wide blue eyes, slightly parted lips as he was but an inch away from them, their breaths mixing together. "Takafumi..." And he let off a hearty laugh when cheeks reddened slightly as he headed off in the direction Hiyo-chan had run while listening to the affectionate "go die" comment from his lover.

He was definitely going to enjoy this week.

* * *

******To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Monday Morning

**A Week with the Kirishima's**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad someone is enjoying this as much as I'm enjoying writing for "Trifecta". From now on each day will generally have two chapters for it, as you can guess it'll generally be a morning chapter and an evening chapter with maybe a little mention of what went on at work for Yokozawa and Kirishima and mentions of what went on at school for Hiyori as she chats with her Papa and her Onii-chan.

* * *

**Monday - Morning**

* * *

A grown escaped Yokozawa's lips as he staggered from his "new bed" in the spare room within the Kirishima household and opened the door to head for the bathroom before anyone else could use it. When he thought he would pay dearly for giving Hiyori the idea she may eventually get her own cat, he didn't seriously think Kirishima would drill him so hard. The bastard.

"Ohayou," Narrowed blue eyes focused on a yawning Kirishima who had stepped out of his bedroom, one hand ruffling his locks of hair while the other was scratching idly at his stomach. "Did you sleep well?"

"How the hell can you ask me that?"

"Eh?" Far too innocent almond eyes gazed over at him as they both headed for the bathroom.

"My back hurts like hell you asshole!" Yokozawa bristled slightly when Kirishima's right hand stopped idly scratching to slip under his long sleeved shirt and past the waistband of his slacks to massage him softly. "What the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" The salesman spat venomously knowing full well at anytime Hiyori could make a sudden appearance.

When she flittered out of the apartment and headed for Yuki-chan's place that was when Kirishima pounced...and boy did he pounce. As much as Yokozawa tried to fend off his kisses and caresses, the younger man didn't put up much of a fight. Though when the feisty Kirishima decided he wanted to go for several rounds, as though making up for the week he'd been away, it soon became apparent that Yokozawa couldn't escape and was at the mercy of the other man. He would surely place it down to his lack of energy that he didn't fight back, though he felt his body resist at the forceful thrusting. Had he upset Kirishima somehow?

Yokozawa lost the thought when the bathroom door opened and right before the two adults was a bright eyed Hiyori, dressed in her school uniform.

"Onii-chan, Papa, ohayou gozaimasu." The two men greeted her back, though less cheerfully since it was early in the morning. "I'll get breakfast ready for us while the two of you wash up." And she headed down the hallway, Sorata at her heels meowing away for his own breakfast. She had not even noticed Kirishima's hand was still down Yokozawa's pants.

"You heard the little lady..." Kirishima muttered softly as he pushed Yokozawa into the bathroom, closing the door behind them with a resonating click and then his sharp ears picked up the sound of the lock.

"Get out." He ordered of his older lover, even if this was Kirishima's place.

"Hm, but Hiyo-chan said we had to wash up together."

"No she didn't, you're just being perverted." Yokozawa couldn't help it, his heart quickened on its own accord when he was softly pushed up against the vanity, his hands splayed on the cool surface while Kirishima seemed to tower over his form. In an effort to dissuade Kirishima, Yokozawa could do nothing more then turn his head away from the onslaught of kissing he was about to encounter.

"What's the matter?"

"_What's the matter?_" Yokozawa repeated the innocently spoken words with anger in his voice. "I already told you I'm hurt you asshole!" He could almost see Kirishima's brain ticking over at those words and finally those almond eyes widened.

"You mean..."

"I told you that you were being too rough!" Yokozawa pushed Kirishima away from him so he could turn around and filled the basin with luke warm water. He splashed the liquid over his face before patting it dry. God he felt so mortified having to admit something like that to him! "What the hell pissed you off so much that you had to be so forceful last night. Surely it can't be about a cat?" His eyebrows furrowed as there was no response from behind him and it wasn't long before blue eyes sort out Kirishima from the reflection of the large mirror. "Oi, you listening to me?"

"Sorry," The apology was whispered wholeheartedly and softly within the confined space of the bathroom. Frustratingly, Yokozawa raked his hands through his unruly hair.

"Look, I'm not that mad." It was true, he wasn't, but Kirishima's attitude was surprising last night. "Maybe I'm still not used to being a bottom, after all I've never been one before, but being done like that with you not even listening to me, what the hell is up with that? Fuck, I don't even know what I'm really saying, but after thinking about it all last night when I finally was able to get away from you, does this have something to do with Masamune?" He was a very observant salesman and his sharp eyes picked up the twitch of Kirishima's lips, the usual grin on his face was gone and replaced with a frown. He also caught the slight jolt of the older man's shoulders as they seemed to go slightly rigid at the mention of his best friend and previous lover.

"N-No..."

"You fucking liar, cool your god damn head, I'm going to help Hiyori with breakfast." Kirishima was left in the bathroom alone starring at his pitiful reflection in the mirror.

* * *

Kirishima came out of the bathroom, dressed in beige coloured trousers and a plain white button down shirt. He didn't have to attend any meetings today and so casual was what he often chose when he didn't have to go meet any mangaka or have meetings with other business departments in the office. It was also extremely comfortable too.

A small towel was draped over his shoulders, catching the water droplets dripping from the ends of his washed hair. His angelic daughter was already sitting down at the table, patiently waiting for him and Yokozawa to take their seats. When his younger lover made his way to the table, it was the first time since he'd known Yokozawa that Kirishima found himself not being able to make eye contact with the man.

"Papa, are you alright?" He ruffled Hiyori's hair and did his usual fatherly gushing at her sweetness. "Mou, Papa, you messed up my hair." Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"I'll fix it up for you after breakfast." Still Kirishima's eyes would not rise from his bowl of miso.

"Hooray," Hiyo-chan seemed to gobble up her food in excitement at having Yokozawa do her hair for her. He'd only done it a few times before, but he was really good at it. And she did love it when someone else was brushing her hair or brushing their fingers through it, especially when it was her Onii-chan. His hands were big and warm, just like her Papa's, but he was useless at these sorts of things which is why she was so thriled when her Onii-chan would do it for her. "Papa, hurry and eat your meal or you'll end up being late for work."

"Don't worry about me, as Hiyo-chan is the one that needs to make a move. You promised to walk to school with Yuki-chan and her big brother today."

"Get your brush and I'll get your lunch and place it in your bag for you." Kirishima watched his young girl nod enthusiastically as she vacated her spot and hurriedly made her way to her bedorom. Sorata hadn't bothered to follow after her this time as he was laying near the balcony sliding door. Hiyo-chan had pulled back the curtains, allowing the morning light to warm the carpet where Sorata was currently snoozing. When his daughter left the living room, it was Kirishima's chance to say something, anything, to Yokozawa but the opportunity was missed when the salesman rose from his seat and headed back into the kitchen.

Yokozawa could feel Kirishima's eyes following his every move, noticing the way they moved over his business suit clad body as though trying mentally to take his pain away. It wasn't that bad, truly, its not like he was some virgin or anything and had a funny walk. Though truthfully it was difficult to sit down at first and he had to do it slower then usual. Perhaps Kirishima had taken notice of that and silent guilt was now spreading about his being. Of course the thought made Yokozawa feel a little smug that he could make the very man feel such a way, but seriously, he was acting like he was now broken or something it was so fucking stupid.

"Here you go Onii-chan." Yokozawa took the brush and the hairbands from Hiyori's small hand and directed her towards the couch, she standing in front of his seated form.

"What would you like?"

"Hm, two plaits please. We've got gym class today."

"I know, I placed your bag near your school backpack." Kirishima quietly listened to the conversation between his daughter and his lover. It was like they were in their own little world and he was looking in as an outsider. He watched on as Hiyori hummed a simple tune while a small little smile graced Yokozawa's lips as his large hands glided through his daughters hair, perfectly plaiting it as she had requested. "Quickly check to make sure its alright and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"You are such a mama..." Kirishima mumbled under his breath, knowing the man wouldn't be able to hear him as he finally rose from the dining table, his breakfast untouched.

"Arigatou Onii-chan, they are perfect." Hiyori gushed appreciatingly as she moved back into the living room and passed the two adults as she headed down the hallway towards her bags and stopped in the genkan to place on her shoes. She was just tying up the laces when the doorbell went. "Bye Papa, bye Onii-chan."

"Have a good day at school." The two men voiced simultaneously, Yokozawa's eyes gazing over at Kirishima who had been quietly starring at him, he not knowing for how long, but for once it was the editor-in-chief who broke contact first.

"You should dry your hair properly or else you may catch a cold." Yokozawa commented, as though this would begin to break the sudden tense atmosphere around them. His eyebrows furrowed when the older man seemed to be ignoring him. He did walk over to the coffee table, bending slightly to pick up the newspaper, but still Yokozawa felt like he was being ignored and that pissed him off more then anything. "I'm talking to you." He snapped angrily, hand going out to grab hold of Kirishima's wrist, pulling the man closer towards him. His actions had surprised Kirishima and the older man stumbled, his shin knocking the corner of the coffee table making him wince slightly. "I said dry your damn hair!" But of course Kirishima could do no such thing as he was dragged to sit on the carpet between the coffee table and the lounge, between Yokozawa's legs as the younger man was ruffling his towel through his damp locks of hair.

"Sorry," Blue eyes narrowed again.

"You already said that before." Yokozawa listened to Kirishima grunt slightly as he had thrown the towel aside and clenched several strands of his light brown hair within his left hand and yanked hard, making the older man lean his head back. One pair of eyes watched another pair widen as Yokozawa sealed his lips over his older lovers, tongue thrusting between parted lips. "I'm with you, not Masamune, so stop thinking about stupid shit." Yokozawa rose to his feet, thumping his fisted hand lightly on the top of Kirishima's head. "But if you ever think about roughing me up like that again, I'll fucking kick your ass." The handsome editor-in-chief was still sitting surprised on the carpet as his eyes could do nothing but watch Yokozawa grab his bag from the spare room he was residing in and observed him stride past as he headed down the hallway towards the front door to leave for work first.

"Yokozawa," Kirishima finally found his voice, rising to his feet as he made his way partly down the hallway after his younger lover who had paused slightly from opening the front door. "I love you."

"Baka..." He grinned widely when he noticed Yokozawa couldn't suppress the embarrassed blush rushing over his cheeks as he slammed the door closed and made his escape.

Kirishima vowed to make it up to him...somehow.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Monday Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Monday - Evening**

* * *

Yokozawa ran all the way back to the Kirishima household from the train station stop which happened to be a couple blocks away. He had a stitch in his side and realised perhaps he should do some exercise and really give up on his smoking like he thought about earlier in the day. The latter seemed far more appealing to him, since he barely had a spare moment to do much except work, fix up other people issues at work, run around to the book stores, have meetings, pass Kirishima in the office without even much of a glance and now get to the Kirishima house to be with Hiyori.

He'd received a text message from Kirishima saying he'd be home late, some sort of crisis had happened in Japun. Those were generally rare and pretty much only ever happened at Emerald, but Yokozawa figured Kirishima had hard days like Takano did.

The salesman made his way up the stairs, two at a time and his hand instantly went to the doorknob, eyebrows furrowing slightly when he noticed it wasn't even locked.

"Hiyori?" Yokozawa called out to the 10 year old, his stern eyes watching her head pop around the corner of the living room doorway, a big grin on her face.

"Okaeri nasai Onii-chan." She was already out of her school uniform and was dressed in white shorts and a pink button down top. Her hair was still in the plaited pigtails he did for her this morning. "Onii-chan, you're meant to greet me back."

"Ta-Tadaima..." He had not said that in so long and he felt his heart thump happily in his chest when Hiyori nodded her head approvingly.

"Did you run all the way from the station?"

"Aa..." He gave her a slight nod in thanks as she took his bag while he removed his shoes and then walked down the hallway with her. "Ah, um, here, I stopped by the bakery near the station and got these."

"Arigatou Onii-chan. Lets have them after dinner tonight." A happy blush graced her cheeks as she took note of the green-tea cupcakes. Yokozawa had bought four of them. One for each of them for dessert tonight and a forth one that Hiyori could take as a snack for lunch tomorrow. She really did love the flavour of green-tea sweets. Yokozawa had found it odd at first, but watching her gush over his confectionery presents, he soon got used to it and relished how much she looked forward to his little presents just for her and appealing just to her tastes.

"Have you started cooking dinner? Can I help?"

"I was waiting for Onii-chan to come home. Papa sent me a text earlier saying you'd be home first before him and so I decided to wait for you so we could make dinner together."

"Shall I teach you how I make my chicken katsu curry?" Yokozawa watched a big grin form over Hiyori's lips as she nodded in excitement. "Go put the rice on while I get changed and then we'll begin the lesson." He watched her nod again in enthusiasm and she jogged away, calling out to Sorata to follow her so she could feed him.

Yokozawa loosened the tie around his neck and headed for the spare room. He hung up his suit jacket in the cupboard and moved back over to the desk in the room and placed his white business shirt over the chair. It was then his eyes noticed a cardboard gift box sitting near the far corner of the desk. He'd never noticed it before, but then he'd only been here for a night and half of it had been spent thinking why Kirishima had done him so hard. The salesman quickly dropped the thought as he changed into a pair of black jeans and a plain long sleeved black shirt. He made his way back to the kitchen barefoot to see Hiyori had just finished feeding Sorata. He bent down to gingerly rub at Sorata's ears before washing his hands, drying them and rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm not wearing your apron Hiyori." He watched the young girl pout as she had been standing on her stool, her hands out with the apron within them. She was already dressed in her pink and green one.

"But you've already worn it before. And its too big for me."

"I should have brought mine from home."

"Don't worry just wear this one Onii-chan." Yokozawa frowned.

"I'll wear it as long as you don't take a photo this time."

"Why?" Yokozawa moved over to the preparation bench and grudgingly took the apron from the young girls hands.

"Because that picture was sent all around the office. Your father caused me a lot of trouble."

"You looked so serious peeling and yet it was really cute at the same time Onii-chan."

"I don't like the way you say that, you sound too much like your dad."

"Gomen,"

"And I'm not cute, Hiyori is the cute one." Yokozawa watched a flush grace her cheeks.

"Mou, Onii-chan, you have been around Papa too much!"

"I can't help but say what I feel, Hiyo-chan is the cute one not me." A frown fell upon his lips as he watched the young girls face change suddenly. Her eyes seemed to be sparkling. Was she going to cry on him? "What?"

"That's the first time Onii-chan has called me Hiyo-chan, just like Papa does!"

"Is that...bad?" Yokozawa breathed a sigh of relief when she shook her head negatively.

"Well alright then, Hiyo-chan."

"Please do wear the apron Onii-chan, I don't want you to get your clothes dirty. And I'm really sorry that I took a photo without you noticing. I was just so happy I had someone to cook with." Yokozawa turned his blue eyes down to look at Hiyori who was carefully cutting the plastic away from the three chicken breast fillets. "Papa isn't very good at stuff like this and having someone in the kitchen with me is nice."

"Don't worry about it." He pat her on the head, making her giggle slightly before placing the offending garment over his head and then tied the straps of the red and white polka dot apron around his waist. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" And the lesson began.

* * *

"Lets allow the curry sauce to thicken and then we'll pour it into a container to keep it warm." "Okay!"

"You're really good at this." Yokozawa voiced truthfully.

"That's because Onii-chan is a good teacher. Ah, can you help me with my maths afterwards?"

"Sure and be careful with the chicken, its hot." She nodded her head in pure concentration as she laid out the chicken on the plates. Yokozawa felt his lips forming into a light smile as he watched Hiyori place equal amounts of rice on the three plates, half on top of the crispy crumbed chicken fillets. Even his stomach was now craving dinner, if only Kirishima would hurry up and come home. He froze in his own movements of getting the side salad that he and Hiyori had whipped up out of the fridge at his last thought. _Home..._ Since when had he thought of the Kirishima household as being home?

"Ah, that's the door, Papa's home!" Yokozawa snapped out of his daze, watching Hiyori jump down from her stool as she rushed to greet her father. At the thought of Kirishima seeing him in the flesh in the polka dot apron, he quickly removed the offending item and placed it back on a hook where a couple of other aprons were hanging. Unconsciously his hand raked through his black hair and then flattened out the material of his shirt. He stopped quickly when he realised what he was doing and as casual as possible, made his way into the hallway.

"Okaeri nasai Papa!" Yokozawa observed the greeting between father and daughter as Hiyori took his bag from his hands, waiting for him to remove his shoes before slipping his feet into his slippers. They padded softly down the hallway, in their own little word as Kirishima bent over to ruffle Hiyori's hair before planting a kiss on her cheek. "Don't be such a silly doting Papa, you're embarrassing me in front of Onii-chan." Hiyori whined slightly, but Yokozawa was certain she secretly loved how much her father showed affection towards her.

The two adults watched as she made her way back into the living room, placing his bag against the lounge before heading back into the kitchen.

"Err, O-Okaeri nasai..." Yokozawa felt a little uncomfortable in his greeting and especially how close Kirishima currently was, invading his personal space as he did.

"Tadaima, Takafumi."

"Stop that." Yokozawa frowned as he once again pushed Kirishima's face away from him. "Go change, wash your hands and sit down at the table, dinner is ready."

"I missed Hiyo-chan and you making dinner tonight?"

"Next time get your authors in order and maybe you'll witness it again."

"With the polka dot apron?"

"Shut up!" Kirishima smiled as he watched Yokozawa practically stomp back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you both for the delicious meal." Kirishima voiced appreciatively as he moved from the dining table to the couch. He did sort of feel a bit lazy that he wasn't even helping with the cleaning up, but his daughter insisted she would do it and that he should rest as he had a long busy day at the office. She was such a sweet and thoughtful girl, so much like her mother. The sudden thought of his deceased wife made him sad, especially this time of the year.

"What's the matter?" Almond eyes gazed up at Yokozawa standing near the couch, newspaper in his hand as he was holding it out to him.

"Eh, nothing, why?"

"Because your face..." Yokozawa paused as he tried to think about his words carefully...for once.

"My face?"

"You looked like you were going to cry." At the sudden perplexed look on Kirishima's face, Yokozawa scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. "Okay, maybe not cry, but you had a pained expression on your face. You aren't still thinking about this morning are you?"

"No its not that." Kirishima voiced, the salesman noticing his smile return and followed his gaze as Hiyori was coming out of the kitchen with the three green tea cupcakes on plates with small spoons and napkins.

"How about you get your homework and we'll study it at the coffee table?"

"Hai,"

"Are you sure everything is alright with you?" Yokozawa again pressed Kirishima and this time he just half heartedly shrugged his shoulders while opening up the newspaper. For a moment he felt slightly pissed off that his older partner didn't seem to want to confide in him. He'd confided in Kirishima before, granted he was totally drunk at the time, but he'd still done it, so why couldn't the editor-in-chief do the same thing?

"I have a maths test tomorrow and I'm not confident about it at all." Hiyori pouted as she came back into the living room sitting down at the coffee table. Yokozawa sat right next to her. Kirishima remained on the couch, feeling the warmth of Sorata as Yokozawa's cat decided to make himself content within his lap, purring loudly as he snoozed there.

* * *

"Onii-chan, do you want to take a break?"

"Eh?" Yokozawa turned his eyes down to Hiyori's.

"You've been chewing on the end of one of my pencil's so I thought you might want to have a cigarette break."

"Ah, no, I don't smoke any more."

"You quit Onii-chan, when?"

"Um..."

Kirishima was smiling behind the newspaper. At work today his mind was definitely not on the job. Yokozawa would have totally kicked his ass if he knew about that. It was partly why he had to stay and do overtime tonight. He'd apologised to the other Japun editors and allowed them to leave and he did the rest on his own. Sort of like a punishment to himself.

In truth he'd gone on the search for Yokozawa around lunch time only to find him in the smoke room with Takano at his side. He'd hidden like a teenager, hoping no one else would notice him eavesdropping on their conversation. Truthfully he couldn't hear a lot of it, but when Takano offered Yokozawa a cigarette the salesman had declined. Takano had made a comment along the lines of that it is not like him at all and Kirishima couldn't help but feel his heart speed up when Yokozawa confessed he'd changed and that it wasn't healthy to smoke in front of a child.

"_You care about them that much huh?"_

"_Don't worry about me stupid."_

Kirishima was a little annoyed that even in front of his best friend and ex-lover Yokozawa still would not reveal any feelings at all. They'd been together for a year now, surely the younger man wasn't just playing with him...was he?

"Hiyo-chan, it's time for bed." Kirishima thought it best to interrupt since Yokozawa seemed trapped in not being able to give his daughter an answer.

"I'll take a bath and then go to bed." She packed up her school books and stood up. "Onii-chan, thank you for helping me with my maths."

"You're wel..." Yokozawa froze when Hiyori gave him a hug. It was totally unexpected. He didn't even get a chance to respond to it as she quickly let go and hurriedly made her way to the bathroom, calling out to Sorata and the two adults watched them leave.

"Thank you for coming home early today. It seems Hiyo-chan had a lot of fun with you this evening." Kirishima's eyebrows furrowed when Yokozawa was still sitting on the ground, facing the direction his daughter had gone. The older man stood up and made his way around to stand in front of the shocked Yokozawa. He squatted down, clapping his hands in front of the businessman's face to snap him out of his daze. "What's up with that face?"

"She...hugged me."

"Yeah, she does that sometimes." Kirishima couldn't help but chuckle as he locked his arms around the slightly stunned Yokozawa and pressed his forehead against his. "You are so cute." He fell flat on his ass when he was pushed away.

"I hate when you call me that." And there was that adorable frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed, those deep blue eyes narrowed. He truly was adorable.

"I know."

"Then why do you always say it?"

"Because I always find the ones I love cute."

"Goodnight Kirishima."

"What, no kiss?" His answer was the flip of the finger. "Well that's just rude. I'll just have to do it several more times tomorrow morning then." Kirishima had to suppress the smirk twitching on his lips as his younger lover swiftly turned around and stomped childishly back over. He did have to admit he was a little surprised when Yokozawa grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him to his feet before planting one on him. He had realised quite quickly that this slightly angry Yokozawa was just too damn cute that he knew if he teased him in all the right places that this is the reaction he would get from him and this time he was more then ready for the kiss. His hands were all over Yokozawa's body, feeling taut skin ripple beneath his touch, but he too was being felt up. It was only a couple of minutes, but that had left him hot and bothered and he wanted more of Yokozawa, but the younger man seemed to be able to suppress himself more then he could and with a wicked triumphant grin of his own, Yokozawa was gone. Kirishima was left unsatisfied. "Damn..."

* * *

As Yokozawa closed the bedroom door, he leaned against it, trying to catch his breath and hope his raging hormones would calm down. The soreness he felt last night and this morning was all but gone, but he was certain he really shouldn't be jumping into sex so quickly. Maybe another day or two and he'd be right as rain. Yokozawa squashed his thoughts instantly. Why the hell should he look forward to sex with Kirishima? He was still the bottom and that shit him off. He'd like to one day do him thoroughly and see how it felt for him. It was settled now, Yokozawa was going to top Kirishima and he needed to figure out a plan on just how to go about it.

He moved away from the door, not realising just how close he was to the desk and he knocked his thigh into it, rattling several random items on the desktop and listened to something clutter to the floor. He moved around to notice the box he saw before was now upside down. He bent over to pick it up, watching as the lid fell off and hundreds of photos scattered over the floorboards.

Any thoughts of sex and topping Kirishima were wiped from his mind instantly when photos of the said man and a woman assaulted his eyes.

It was his wife.

* * *

**To Be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Tuesday Morning & Afternoon

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for the nice and encouraging reviews. With the cold rainy weather, starring out the window and looking at a rainbow forming over the river, this chapter came to me quite easily. Before you begin reading, just a warning, I made everything up in this chapter. Well actually everything is made up as a whole in this multi-chapter story as I've no idea if I'm even being accurate with Yokozawa and Kirishima's characters, but I needed some background and alas, I've decided to let my imagination run wild and this is pretty much what spawned. Now I better go make dinner, happy reading!

* * *

**Tuesday – Morning/Afternoon**

* * *

Yokozawa listened to a door click open down the hallway, light footsteps knocking on the bedroom door next to his as Hiyori woke her father. She was his alarm clock, while he had one on his phone. Not that he needed it. He hadn't slept a wink.

All he could think about were those god damn photos. Why did he have to find them? Why couldn't Kirishima keep his past out of reach for him to look upon? He couldn't help it, since the pictures were already exposed on the floor, he sat there looking through each one of them. All 123 in total. As he did, every now and then he had glanced at the door, thinking any minute during the evening Kirishima would burst in and catch him snooping. But he really wasn't snooping. If they were meant to be kept a secret then he shouldn't have kept them in a flimsy cardboard box with a lid that could just slide off.

Some of them were even bounded together with a rubber band. He noticed some were quite old and delicate and when he flipped them over to look at them, Yokozawa realised he was peeking into Kirishima's childhood. They weren't baby photos, but ones taken of him as a youngster, probably around the age of six or seven he could only guess. There were others when he was in different schools, several different uniforms, perhaps his family travelled around a lot. There were many with a bunch of other kids and a lot of girls too. Kirishima was obviously very popular.

As he looked at another set, these were more of his family. His parents hadn't even looked like they aged at all. And Yokozawa couldn't help but snicker at what a runt Kirishima was when he was little. He was the youngest of three children it appeared. Funny, he never talked about his older brother or sister at all. Not even Hiyori mentioned them. Were they estranged?

Another set were of Hiyori growing up. Yokozawa was right, she was so adorable. Not in a single picture did she have a frowning or crying face. She looked so angelic, so energetic in every single picture. Probably helped considering her father was such a big kid himself. Yokozawa already knew Hiyori was an only child, but her childhood was so different to his own. He too was an only childhood, but where he suffered in loneliness, Hiyori had Yuki-chan and her family next door and her grandparents not too far away either, plus she had her dad too. Even if he was an extremely busy single working father, she didn't seem to feel lonely at all.

Yokozawa shook his head. No, even Hiyori at times would feel lonely. Waiting in this big house all by herself, she was so brave. He hazard a guess that she'd convince herself that she wasn't lonely so she didn't worry her Papa. And even though she'd say she was alright waiting, the times he'd rushed over so she didn't feel so alone, he knew she was happy to see him, happy to have his company.

The last set of photos were the ones he had been dreading. The loose ones of Kirishima and his wife, Hiyori's mother. He couldn't believe how shaky his hands were when he flipped through the images. She was quite the beauty. And he could tell Hiyori would turn out just the same as she grew up over the years.

He'd been surprised that they'd met through an Omiai. And the picture was downright awkward looking. Neither looked pleased, but in the end, as he made his way through the stack of photos, much like on autopilot, there was the engagement party, the wedding ceremony and the images changed from forced smiles to ones of pure happiness. Birthdays and Christmas' spent together. Holidaying in Hokkaido or flying off for a romantic weekend in Okinawa, the images of the happy couple were endless and then...the joy of Hiyori being born.

The last two pictures made Yokozawa's heart clench as much as he hated to admit it. Kirishima was sitting behind his wife, within her arms was baby Hiyori and he had his arms around the both of them, such a serene smile on his face, even he could tell how much love the man had for his wife and his newborn.

And then there was the last one, an image that would forever be etched in his mind.

Kirishima was dressed all in black, though it was an overcast day, Yokozawa's sharp eyes could make out that the man was crying. He was crouched at the headstone of his wife, pouring out all his emotions with a young Hiyori at his side. She had a bright pink raincoat over her little black dress. She couldn't have been more then 2 years old at the time. One of her tiny hands was resting atop Kirishima's left fisted hand which was against his thigh. His right hand was covering his eyes from view, trying to hide his pain, but the photo caught everything. Her other tiny hand was pressed against his drenched cheek trying so desperately to get her ever smiling father back.

His first thought was to rip up such a picture. Who in their right state of mind would take a photo of a poor man grieving the loss of his wife? But after starring at the image for a good half an hour during the early hours of the morning, with the bedside lamp burning throughout the night, Yokozawa was certain it was taken for Hiyori's sake. To make sure as she grew up that she understood that no matter how many relationships her father ended up having, he loved her mother very, very much.

Yokozawa was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly the greatest person when it came to emotions, considering the only way they burst forth was when he was completely drunk, but these two photos seemed to open up a whole new side to Kirishima he had never truly thought about or more importantly wanted to think about. They were living in the now, not in the past, but if he wanted to be with him then he needed to be a man about it and accept everything that was Kirishima Zen. The only question now was, could he actually do it?

Yokozawa crushed the hundreds of thoughts rushing through his seriously sleep deprived brain and rolled out of the bed. He got dressed into another grey business suit with a black tie. Grabbing his bag, Yokozawa stuffed the cardboard box inside, making his bag bulge out more then it usually did and then left the bedroom.

* * *

"You look like crap." His half lidded eyes rose to look upon the handsome editor-in-chief. He felt his heart skip a beat, the bloody thing, as Kirishima was dressed in a business suit of his own. He looked quite dashing with slightly damp hair and the messy locks fell over his almond eyes. "What's with that angry face so early in the morning?" The older man questioned lightly while pouring himself a cup of coffee. Yokozawa was already sitting at the table, but he had no coffee in front of him and no breakfast either.

"Meetings today?" Was all the salesman cold muster and grunted when a mug of hot black coffee was placed in front of him.

"Ijuuin-sensei's manga is being adapted into an anime and I've been asked by Isaka-san to represent Japun and Marukawa in his steed. I'm sure that bastard is just being lazy." Yokozawa nodded at this news. Though they both worked for Marukawa, his sales job had more to do with Emerald then Japun, but it didn't mean they didn't go to the same events or anything and that he didn't know what was going on in Japun's section. Truthfully they'd been to many outings, but never had a chance to communicate as they were far too busy being representatives.

"I'm sure Isaka-san is lazy at times, but he knows who the credit should go to for the popularity of Ijuuin-sensei...and that is you."

"Darling, that is so sweet!"

"Don't call me that." Yokozawa snapped and the room fell quiet. God why couldn't Hiyori make an appearance to ease the growing tension in the room, it of course all one sided since Kirishima had no idea what the hell was rolling around in his brain.

"You aren't working overtime tomorrow night are you?" Yokozawa found the question a bit odd.

"I don't know, its not tomorrow yet, why?"

"It's Hiyo-chan's birthday and I've invited my parents over for a birthday party."

"Her what?" Yokozawa flipped as he snapped to his feet, the chair dragging out from underneath him. "And you are only telling me this now?" He was fuming.

"Well, we've been busy, I've been distracted and it kind of slipped my mind."

"Slipped your mind?" Yokozawa repeated in disbelief. "How can your only child's birthday slip your damn mind?"

"Cause her Mama isn't here." And Yokozawa's depressing morning just got worse at the mention of Hiyori's deceased mother. He bowed his head, glancing into his black coffee and listened to Kirishima sigh. "I don't know if I ever told you, but she died a day after Hiyo-chan's second birthday." And now the salesman felt visibly ill.

"No, you never mention anything." Yokozawa mumbled sadly. It was true, Kirishima never shared anything about himself. He knew all about him, about his mess with Takano, about his love for Takano and all the shit that went with it and yet he knew _nothing_ of Kirishima's life.

He listened to Kirishima clear his own throat, probably thinking of something that would change the oppressive subject they were currently on. "What's with your bag, Hiyo-chan pack you a hearty lunch or something?" A loud smack echoed throughout the household, wide almond eyes starring into equally wide blue ones. Yokozawa was starring disbelievingly down at his hand which had smacked Kirishima's away.

"I...I have to go." He fumbled for his bag, clutching at it like it was the most vital thing to him and hurriedly made his way to the genkan, slipping into his shoes and running away before even Kirishima could get up out of the chair.

* * *

"Papa, where is Onii-chan?" The doting father rubbed at his hand before turning to smile over at his daughter.

"He had to head to work early today."

"I made him bento, can you take it to him?" Kirishima furrowed his eyebrows now fully curious at what the hell Yokozawa was hiding in his bag from him.

"Sure,"

"Papa looks very handsome today."

"What do you mean today, I'm always handsome ne?" He winked at his daughter, making her giggle as she ate her breakfast while he sipped at his lukewarm coffee now. "I thought Yokozawa might like me in a suit too." He watched his daughter tilt her head thoughtfully.

"Onii-chan likes you no matter what Papa." Kirishima felt his heartbeat speed up. "You don't have to be dressed up since he's already seen you walking around unshaven and in your pyjamas."

"Cheeky..." Kirishima bopped his daughter on the head before rising to tip his coffee down the sink in the kitchen. "I've got several meetings to attend today Hiyo-chan, so I may be late coming home."

"That's okay, I'm going over to Yuki-chan's place to play. I'll find out what time Onii-chan is coming home and I will be back by then so we can make dinner together again."

"Make sure you text him so he knows your plans."

"Hai, he already sent me an apology text this morning for not seeing me off."

"Just like a mama..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, don't forget to brush your teeth and lock up after me." He watched his daughter roll her eyes at his words and he quickly pinched her cheek.

"What's that for huh?"

"Onii-chan already says stuff like that to me, so Papa doesn't have to worry."

"You like Onii-chan lots don't you Hiyo-chan?"

"Hai, lots and lots!" Kirishima waved his goodbye, not moving away until he heard the lock of the door since he was heading out first and then began his stroll towards the train station.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

"A-Ano... Yokozawa-san?"

"What?" Came the muffled reply from the salesman. Others in the sales department at Marukawa were silently eyeing the usually very strict man as he sat slumped over his desk. Usually he was up and about all day, bustling here and there, shouting orders here and there, but not today.

"No-Nothing..." The colleague squeaked out and rushed off. He'd obviously drawn the short straw to find out just what was up with one of the head employees in their department but he'd lost the courage at the half growled 'what'.

"Yokozawa-san, is everything alright?" Ah, Henmi, the only man who didn't seem afraid of the gruff looking and sometimes foul-mouthed Yokozawa.

"Why?"

"Err, well, its lunch time and you haven't moved from your desk all day." His large eyes looked across the sales department at his fellow co-workers. Though everyone was practically scared of Yokozawa, they all seemed to not be able to function properly if he wasn't barking orders at them. It was like his forceful attitude snapped them into action, striving to do the best possible job they could that day. "And you're hunched over, face flat on your desk." It was true, Yokozawa's head was squashed into his hard desk. It was uncomfortable, but he'd been in such a daze as he strolled his way to work from the train station, being the first one in and then he just slumped at his desk and all that he could hear was the slow ticking of the clock on the far wall.

"I'm fine." Finally, for the first time that day, Yokozawa rose from his slouched position, his body protesting slightly, bones creaking and slouched back in his chair.

"Geh," Deep blue eyes snapped up to look at the horrified look on Henmi's face. "Perhaps you should go to the break room Yokozawa-san, freshen up a bit and take a rest ne?" He'd been resting all day but he obviously looked like total shit and though he hated people ordering him around he rose from his seat, knowing eyes were following his every move as he collected his bag and exited the sales department. He faintly heard Henmi clap his hands, gaining the attention of everyone and possibly making up an excuse for him. He'd have to thank his short colleague at a later date.

* * *

Yokozawa dropped his bag on the table in the break room for smokers. Though he could seriously kill for one at the moment, he didn't have any and there were, surprisingly enough, hardly any smokers in the agency so this was the place to be to have a moment to himself. He pulled out a chair and slumped into it. Once again he hunched over the table, but this time rested his head against his folded arms.

He didn't know how long he sat there, thinking about nothing when suddenly a hand glided through his black hair.

"What's got you all bothered?"

"Nothing..." He mumbled back and listened to the smoker pull out the chair on the opposite side of the table. His sharp ears picked up the opening of a cigarette packet and then then two or three flicks of the lighter before the nice smell of cigarette smoke assaulted his senses.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry about me." Yokozawa was suddenly whacked on the head and he sat up then, glaring across the table at brown eyes surrounded by fashionable black framed glasses belonging to Takano Masamune, editor-in-chief of Emerald.

"Baka, you're my friend." Takano took a drag of his cigarette eyes showing nothing as Yokozawa leant further over the table, taking his cigarette from his lips and placed it against his own. He watched the salesman take a long drag, sucking on the cancer stick as though it were a lifeline before blowing the offending smoke into the air, his head titled back slightly as he did so. "Henmi is worried about you." Blue eyes focused on brown once again. "He told me you've been a total slack ass all day."

"I assume those are your words and not specifically his."

"So its true then?"

"I...just don't feel like working today."

"Where is Takafumi and what have you done to him you damn imposter."

"What?"

"Even in College studying and working was everything to you."

"You were everything to me." Yokozawa watched for any sign from Takano and knew the man would give nothing away. "I studied hard because if you weren't doing that then you were thinking of Onodera and I just wanted to be with you."

"I don't really care too much, but is it wise to be talking about this here?"

"Why not, this is where you rejected me."

"Takafumi..."

"Relax, lets not get into an argument, I've had enough of those over the past couple of days I don't need any more. Its rather...draining."

"So you argued with Kirishima then?"

"How perceptive of you."

"So, what did he do to set you off?" Yokozawa did nothing but pull the box from his bag and pushed it across the table to Takano. Before removing the lid he pried his cigarette back and stuck it back between his lips.

"Pictures," Takano voiced nonchalantly. "A lot of pictures, so?"

"Skip the bound ones and look at the loose ones."

"Who's the woman?"

"His wife," And Yokozawa smacked his head on the table once more.

"You're seeing a married man?" There was just a hint of surprise in Takano's voice now.

"I never said I was seeing him Masamune."

"I'm not dumb."

"He's no longer married." Yokozawa mumbled out after a long pout of silence between them. He was certain Takano was on his third cigarette by now. "She...died...a long time ago."

"And?"

"What do you mean _and_?" Yokozawa lifted his head, resting his chin on the table while he packed the box back into his bag.

"Well I don't really know what you want me to say. I don't know much about him. Except he was married and he has a daughter, Hiyori was her name right?"

"Yeah,"

"You know Takafumi, when will you just admit that there is a part of you that is slightly jealous of his deceased wife."

"What?"

"That was a whole other life he had before you came along. Its perfectly natural to be jealous."

"I'm not..."

"You are," Takano interrupted. "I know what its like after all."

"A-Aa..." Yokozawa really didn't want the conversation to turn to Onodera or just how "lovey-dovey" the two of them were nowadays. Of course Onodera was still awkward around Takano, but maybe, just maybe that made the both of them have a little something in common. When was he ever totally himself in front of Kirishima?

Yokozawa watched Takano rise to his feet as he butted out his cigarette and then found brown eyes starring intently down at him. "It's not a bad thing, jealousy that is. It just makes it apart of who you are...and you've always been someone who gets jealous quite easily."

"Hey, don't go tooting your own damn horn at how I was with regards to you." Yokozawa felt his shoulders relax as he got up from his seat as he listened to Takano laugh.

"You've changed you know." Yokozawa tilted his head slightly confused. "What, you said it the other day and I have to agree, the usual moody and broody Takafumi doesn't rear his ugly head as much as usual." Takano grunted lightly when Yokozawa got him in a slight choke hold, but it wasn't long before the salesman loosened his grip, though his right arm still remained over his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I have..."

"Its thanks to them you know, Kirishima and Hiyori I mean. They've changed you...and I'm sure you've changed them too. So don't fight the jealousy and just be frank with him about it. If you don't, you'll spend the rest of your life running away from it."

"Since when did you get so smart?"

"I'm gifted that way." Yokozawa couldn't help but growl as he ruffled Takano's hair. "And the main reason you shouldn't run away is because it just shows."

"What just shows?"

"How much you love them." Deep blue eyes widened at how flatly Takano voiced it...and the fact he voiced it at all! "Because you brought your problem to the office, it just means this really has affected you more then you thought it would."

"I...I'm not in lo..."

"You are." Again Takano interrupted Yokozawa. "Who the hell do you take me for moron?" The salesman had no come back as his brain tried ever so hard to make sense of what Takano was saying to him.

"Masamune, I love you." He listened to Takano give off a small chuckle as his left arm raised and dropped over his shoulders.

"Baka, I love you too." Two pairs of eyes snapped over to the opened doorway of the smoke room when something cluttered to the floor gaining their attention.

"Kirishima..." Yokozawa voiced in slight surprise as he'd no idea just how long the older man had been standing there for. Just how much had he heard? It was then he felt Takano remove his arm from around him and quickly he did the same, as though they were teenagers who'd been caught doing something naughty. Both he and Takano watched Kirishima swiftly turn away, but not before catching the surprise and shock in his eyes and the frown on his lips as his long strides took him back down the corridor and around the corner.

Takano observed Yokozawa quietly make his way over to the doorway, sinking to the tiled flooring as he began to scoop up the spilt lunch contents and placed it back into the container.

"Oh shit..." The editor-in-chief heard his friend mumble as he snapped the lid closed and all he could do for the man was walk over, stand by his kneeling form and place his hand atop his bowed head.

* * *

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6 Tuesday Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **Um, if you've never read any of my stories before, then yes, you probably don't know that I think I'm sort of renowned for trying to finish a chapter off with a cliffhanger. I kind of hope it excites readers and sucks them into my little fanfiction world. Thank you again for the kind reviews, its really nice to read them. Enjoy!

* * *

**Tuesday – Evening**

* * *

Yokozawa had forgone heading back to the sales department and had found himself sitting in a park debating on whether or not he should return to the Kirishima home. He'd sat pathetically on the floor in the doorway of the smoke room for a good half an hour after Kirishima had fled, as though frozen in time. He was thankful that Takano stayed with him and realised he'd yet to thank his friend knowing he'd probably caused him to work overtime.

It'd taken him some time and he completely blamed it on the businessman who had bumped into him, pushing him onto the train, but his decision was made up for him and he was heading in the direction of the Kirishima's.

Now though, he'd been sitting in an abandoned park, children having already returned back to their homes and were probably ready to sit down for dinner and there he was, sitting on one of the swings. He wouldn't be more then a block from the house but once again he was in a park and debating whether he should just turn tail and run.

Truthfully he was trying to work out how to face his older lover about what he'd come across at work during lunch time. It truly was completely innocent. Granted the shocked look on Kirishima's face made it certain that he'd listened to the last part of their conversation and took it completely the wrong way. Of course the declarations of love weren't spoken in the sense of being lovers or anything of the sort. Its just the way the two of them were now. Granted they still had awkward times because Yokozawa had thought there was more between them and had waited so long, but then he was flatly rejected, but the salesman was determined to get over it because Takano was very important to him.

In fact, Takano was truly his one and only friend. But of course after going over the scenario in his head, the way it would have looked to Kirishima, could he blame the man for fleeing? If he'd been in his place and Kirishima was doing that, wouldn't he do the same thing? The salesman couldn't help but chuckle pathetically to himself. He was certain he would have given the man a right earful then and there, a bunch or two and then stomp off in a jealous rage because that was who he was. Maybe, this was just another side to Kirishima he didn't know about? That even though he looked and seemed to be completely in control, perhaps his actions and his words or sometimes lack of words made Kirishima feel insecure...

"Geh," Yokozawa made a weird sound in the back of his throat when his phone suddenly rang, he actually not expecting it considering he was lost in thought. He pulled it from his pocket and found a picture of Hiyori smiling, it being her of course. He generally had pictures of all his contacts so he knew whom it was instantly, but he just realised he didn't have one for Kirishima and neither did he have a background image on his phone. He was after all a fairly plain and simple guy and there was no way he could have an embarrassing image as a wallpaper like Kirishima did, but then he'd never seen the editor-in-chief in such embarrassing situations like wearing a polka dot apron that was actually his daughters. The businessman shock his head of such thoughts and accepted the call, placing his phone to his ear.

"Onii-chan, daijoubu?"

"Mm," Yokozawa really didn't know what to say at hearing the heartfelt worry in Hiyori's voice, but just hearing her seemed to have a magical affect on him and he was beginning to loose the tension within his shoulders.

"Is your phone playing up, did you not get any of my messages?"

"Sorry, work has been hectic." He hated lying to her. In fact he'd seen that he had four messages on his phone, but he'd been too cowardly to look at them in the off chance it was Kirishima finally telling him he was through with him. Though Hiyori never did say how many she sent so one could still be from him. "Is somehting wrong?" He quickly reminded himself to answer the youngster.

"Papa rang and said he'll be home late. Some function with some people or something. He's eating out tonight so it's just you and I tonight."

"I see..." Yokozawa felt all the tension within him ease instantly at this news. He knew it was not right to avoid the man, just as Takano had said, he'd be running away, but he needed time to think and thought it would definitely help if he actually got some sleep tonight. Being up for over 24 hours and with so much going on in your mind, it couldn't be good for him. Even now, listening to Hiyori, he was certain that he could just fall asleep in an instant if he allowed his body to.

"What would you like for dinner Onii-chan?"

"What does Hiyo-chan want? I'm not far away but I can pick something up for us."

"Onii-chan doesn't need to do that. I still haven't thanked you properly for buying me the green tea cupcakes." Yokozawa couldn't help but smile.

"Since Hiyo-chan cannot decide either, I'll make it a surprise tonight."

"Eh?"

"Set the table for me, I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Okay, bye, bye Onii-chan." Yokozawa hung up and placed his bag over his shoulder and ran back down the street towards the train station. Not far from his apartment, there was a fantastic sushi restaurant he'd been a frequent customer of for years now. He would buy the best sushi he could afford and as usual grab some green tea assorted sweets for Hiyori too. The round trip may take him about an hour, give or take a few minutes, but he was sure that the young girl would devour the sushi like he did when he first bought it.

* * *

It'd taken longer then an hour and so the last part of his trip was travelled in a speedy taxi and not a cramped train. Yokozawa needed the sushi platters to remain in perfect presentation order. He felt so guilty that Hiyori had gone to all the trouble of making him bento and it had been ruined. She'd even gone to the trouble of making tamagoyaki for him. The first time he'd tasted her sweet version, he'd instantly loved them.

Yokozawa climbed the stairs and felt his stomach rumble. If he was starving, never mind the fact he hadn't eaten all day, then he was certain the energetic Hiyori would be too.

It was almost like she knew he was on the other side of the door as Hiyori opened it up, greeting him with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Okaeri Onii-chan," She helped him take his bags and he kicked off his shoes and padded down the hallway with her next to him. They made there way straight to the dining table which was set for the two of them. While Hiyori quickly placed the sweets in the fridge, gushing over the pies and macaroons he'd bought, she came back over to the dining table and sat down in anticipation as Yokozawa had his hands over both lids.

"And, surprise!" Yokozawa voiced a lot more enthusiastically then he assumed he could given that he was always known as a gruff man and watched pleasingly as Hiyori's eyes widened, a smile splitting her face.

"Uwaa, everything looks so pretty!" The young girl happily gushed. "Itadakimasu!" And the two of them attacked the food with gusto.

* * *

"Onii-chan, thank you so much for dinner." They hadn't said much during dinner, but that didn't bother Yokozawa in the slightest. He was just happy to watch her facial expressions pop onto her face every time she tasted something different. Every now and then she'd make a comment along the lines of 'I wonder how they make this' or 'I wonder if I could make this too' and he'd give her short one worded answers or not say anything in return. Hiyori didn't seem to mind. Yokozawa watched as she sat back in the chair, patting her full stomach and she let out a contented sigh.

"I can't fit anything else in Onii-chan, dessert will have to be eaten tomorrow."

"That's okay, it is after all, a special occasion tomorrow anyway."

"Eh?"

"Hiyo-chan will be 11 tomorrow."

"Did Papa tell you Onii-chan?"

"Only this morning, so I haven't really organised anything for you, sorry."

Yokozawa watched Hiyori wave her hands as a cute blush rose to her cheeks. "Don't worry Onii-chan, Papa always makes a big fuss on my birthday and usually he gets Obaa-chan to cook all the food as he says its my one day off from cooking." Yokozawa felt a chuckle escape his lips. He was just as surprised to hear it as Hiyori seemed to be. And it only made her smile widen. "How did Onii-chan celebrate his birthdays when he was younger?"

"Um," Yokozawa had to think long and hard for an answer. "I don't really remember." He watched a pout form on Hiyori's face. "I'm an only child like Hiyo-chan is, but my childhood was different from yours." He'd no idea why he was even saying stuff like this to her.

"What do you mean?" Yokozawa found Hiyori sitting right next to him now. She had been on the other side of the table, but now she seemed to want to be closer to him as her tiny hand rested over one of his which was splayed against his trouser leg.

"Though sometimes I think you may feel lonely, you have Yuki-chan and her family who take care of you when your Papa cannot make it home early. Your grandparents aren't far away either and I also know how hard your Papa works so he can try and be home early so you don't ever have to feel that way. And because you understand this, you are always so brave and endure it no matter what." He found a cute little blush on her face once again. "I'm not as brave as Hiyo-chan is. I don't like being alone. It probably didn't help that my parents worked a lot and were never home. I spent a lot of time, sitting at a table like this, waiting for them to come home, but they hardly did. I seriously cannot remember ever having a single birthday party."

"Not one?" Yokozawa was starring off into space, lost in his own little world and hadn't even realised Hiyori's bottom lip quivering.

"Not one. I...didn't have friends growing up. It wasn't until I got into College did I finally make my first friend, but even then, by that time, my birthday wasn't something special and just became another day like any other."

"Onii-chan," Yokozawa finally darted his eyes to look down at Hiyori's dewy ones. Her face was scrunched up, she trying not to cry and for a half a second Yokozawa felt panic grip him. He'd never been in a situation like this before, but on instinct he raised his hands, brushing his thumbs under Hiyori's eyes to wipe any tears away.

"I'm sorry I upset you."

"Tomorrow," Hiyori hiccuped lightly. "Onii-chan will celebrate with me ne? It'll be my 11th birthday party and Onii-chan's 1st birthday party so we'll make it doubly fun!" He couldn't help it, the chuckle just bubbled up from deep within him and burst forth. He watched Hiyori sit back in her chair, brushing her hands over her lightly flushed face and she gave him a closed eyed smile he'd seen before and it instantly made his heart clench.

"You look so much like her."

"Eh?" Yokozawa's wide blue eyes were starring into confused innocent ones. Shit, he hadn't meant to say that, but just looking at her sweetly smiling, though slightly flushed face, it just came out unexpectedly.

"Hiyori's Mama," He felt his throat dry up suddenly. "you smile just like her."

"How...does Onii-chan know this?" He knew confusion was rushing through her and he felt his own fingers fumble as he pulled a picture from the inner pocket of his suit jacket. He hadn't even bothered to get changed as he didn't want Hiyori to wait any longer to eat dinner. All the other photos were still within the box in his bag, which was resting against the lounge, but this one photo, he'd taken it from the pile and kept it with him throughout the day. Why? Even he didn't know the answer to that, but now he was placing it on the table and slid it across the surface to the young girl.

"I found it last night and wasn't sure what to do with it, but seeing Hiyo-chan smile like she did, I thought you'd like it."

"I've never seen a picture of Mama before." Instantly the businessman started feeling sick. Had he done the wrong thing? He cautiously observed Hiyori as she traced a finger over the picture. "Do I really look like her Onii-chan?" When her eyes lifted and connected with his, Yokozawa couldn't help but quickly look away.

"Hai,"

"Um, I'll get us some sweets, you go sit on the lounge and wait Onii-chan."

"What?" He watched Hiyori dash away, the picture of her mother still sitting on the table. He rose from his seat, removing his suit jacket and made his way over to the lounge. He slumped into it and leaned his head back, eyes closing for a moment, but it wasn't long before everything went black.

* * *

"Onii-chan, I've finished cleaning up and I'm just about to serve sweets." Hiyori voiced from within the kitchen. She wiped her hands dry and jumped off her stool and stepped back into the living room. "Onii-chan?" She tilted her head as she found him passed out on the couch, not in his seated position, but lying on his right side, head buried in one of the cushions. She made her way over to him, squatting at his side to stare innocently at his slack face as she cupped her own face within her hands. "Onii-chan is cute." She voiced to the apartment with conviction. Her eyes darted away when she heard the front door.

"Hiyo-chan, I'm home. Sorry about being late, the meeting went longer then I expected. Are you still up?" Her eyes grew wide when Yokozawa shifted in his sleep, curling more within himself and she quickly shot to her feet and rushed to greet her father.

"Okaeri Papa, shhh, quick..." She took his hand and dragged him into the living room, after he removed his shoes and placed his feet into his slippers of course.

"Hiyo-chan what..." Kirishima paused as he came face to face with the innocently sleeping Yokozawa.

"Onii-chan must have been really tired Papa. Since it was just the two of us tonight, he didn't let me cook and instead he went out of his way to buy us the best sushi I've ever eaten." Hiyori gushed, though her voice was slightly hushed so as not to wake the slumbering businessman. "We even have some left over so Papa can have some for tomorrow. Onii-chan made sure we saved some for you."

"That's nice of him."

"Papa," Kirishima turned his eyes to his daughter, noticing how fidgety she seemed. "Um, can I ask you something, but you have to promise not to get mad at me." He sat on the coffee table, curious at his daughters sudden change in behaviour.

"You can ask me anything?"

"Can I ask you...about Mama?" Though he did say she could ask him anything, this question was still surprising to him and his eyes widened.

"What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"Sometimes I think about Mama, but I know how sad Papa gets this time of year and I'm not sure if Papa wants to talk about her."

"Of course I get sad, because Mama can't be here to see Hiyo-chan grow up. But I'm also very thankful to Mama too, because she gave me you." Kirishima drew his daughter into his arms, having picked her up and deposited her onto his long legs as he held her close.

"Ah, Papa, too tight."

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't talk about her to me. I want Hiyo-chan to know that whenever she wants to talk about Mama, she can ask me anything, any time. I'll be sure to tell you what she was like, what she wore, what she smelt like, everything you want to know. I've got lots of photos that you can look at too."

"Like this one?" Kirishima let go of Hiyori when she jumped off his lap and headed over to the table. She was back within seconds and carefully gave him the photo of his beautiful deceased wife.

"Where...did you get this?"

"Onii-chan had it."

"Eh?"

"I asked Onii-chan how he celebrated his birthday but he's never had a party before." This was all news to Kirishima. Even though it'd been a year, all he knew about the man was his dealings with Takano. "When I smiled at him, Onii-chan suddenly said that I looked like Mama. I asked him how he knew and that's when he gave me this picture. He said he found it last night by accident and when I asked him if I truly did look like Mama, Onii-chan..."

"Onii-chan what?" Kirishima pressed his suddenly emotional daughter.

"He looked like he would cry!" Her voice rose a little, the both of them freezing instantly when Yokozawa shifted in sleep yet again, only this time he was lying flat on his back, his long legs dangling over the end of the two seater lounge.

"It's well past your bedtime Hiyo-chan."

"But Papa," She was shushed gently by her father.

"Lets get him a blanket so he doesn't get cold." Hiyori went to the cupboard in the hallway and got out a warm blanket while Kirishima grabbed a pillow for his head. Carefully he lifted his head, not even a twitch came from Yokozawa and he noticed the dark circles under his eyes were still there. It appeared that finding the photo of his wife meant he truly had not slept a wink and it finally clicked at why he was the way he was this morning.

"Here Papa," Kirishima took the blanket from his daughter and smiled when she pecked him on the cheek. He watched her scoop up Sorata and headed for her bedroom, the door clicking closed.

"Takafumi..." Kirishima softly whispered, pressing his lips against the younger man's forehead. He made short work of the salesman's tie and belt and placed them on the coffee table before unfolding the blanket and placed it over him. He watched tenderly as Yokozawa unconsciously pulled the blanket up to his chin. It was at that moment Kirishima would give anything to curl up beside him. He felt like it had been forever since he slept next to him. He didn't care about sex at the moment, he just wanted to sleep in the same bed, their body heat mingling as one, their breathing synchronised, sharing the same pillow even though there were four in his bedroom. He just wanted him beside him. Was that too much to ask of him?

* * *

Kirishima didn't know how long he sat on the carpet, just watching Yokozawa sleep. He'd turned off the lights ages ago, the balcony curtain still drawn open and because of that the moonlight from outside cast its glow about the living room. Every now and then he could just make out the slight crease in Yokozawa's eyebrows, wondering just what the man was dreaming about. He didn't know what he had been thinking, not knowing if it would wake him up or not, but every time it happened he would brush his fingers lightly over his forehead, pleased when his face grew slack again. For a brief moment he hoped that whatever Yokozawa was dreaming about, maybe, just maybe it had something to do with him and just wasn't Takano.

"Are we drifting apart?" Kirishima heard himself whisper into the night. He knew he wouldn't receive an answer from the slumbering man and truthfully he was grateful not to get one.

Right now, even though he was still angry and confused about what he'd witnessed between Yokozawa and Takano, he just wanted to stay with the businessman. After all, he had returned to his place and that sparked new hope within him. And so, Kirishima leaned against the couch, head as close as he dared to place it near Yokozawa's right hand and within the quiet of his home he listened to the salesman draw in long deep breaths.

* * *

"Ow," Kirishima mumbled sleepily, he not anticipating that he'd suddenly be whacked in the face. He sat up from his hunched over position, finally realising he'd fallen asleep against his lounge, eyes blinking several times to try and adjust to the moonlit room. It wasn't long before he felt Yokozawa's hand press against his face, fingers tracing his features.

"Kirishima," His voice was thick with slumber.

"Who else is it going to be?" The older man quietly commented, lifting his own hand to wrap it around Yokozawa's wrist. "Stop touching my face, I'm worried one of your fingers may go up my nose in the darkness."

"Baka..." He listened to him reply, almost like this afternoon had never occurred.

"About this afternoon..." Kirishima listened to his far too calm voice begin. It appeared he was just going to get it out in the open without even truly preparing himself for whatever Yokozawa was going to say. As his eyes finally adjusted to the room, he could make out Yokozawa's silhouette and listened to him shuffling about and then suddenly there was a soft thud in front of him. "Yokozawa..." Kirishima couldn't help it, the gasp escaped his lips without permission as he was suddenly drawn into a powerful embrace!

"Sorry," The heartfelt apology was whispered against his ear and for a brief moment Kirishima was sure he felt tears spring to his eyes. He wasn't the most emotional man, not since he'd been drained of such feelings when his wife passed away, but Yokozawa brought so much out of him that it scared him at times. This was the first time since his wife that he'd ever felt this way.

Kirishima's arms twitched at his sides. He wanted so badly to hold him tight, but he feared this feeling as well. This apology, it could mean anything and everything. He didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Takafumi," He felt the man stiffen slightly as he called softly out to him using his given name. At least this time he wasn't telling him to shut up or telling him not to call him that. "Are we...drifting apart?" It took everything within Kirishima to blurt out those words. His heart was thumping loudly within his ears and he hoped it would calm down so he could hear whatever it was that his partner was about to say.

"Today, what you heard, it was not spoken in such a way in which you would have perceived it. It is all a misunderstanding." Without even elaborating any further, it was all Kirishima needed to hear and his arms instantly lifted and locked around Yokozawa, his forehead resting against the man's left shoulder. "Masamune...is very important to me." Yokozawa began, he not knowing exactly how much he would confess to the man before him, but truthfully he deserved to hear everything. And while it was dark and because Kirishima wouldn't be able to see the heat rising to his face in mortification and embarrassment this is what needed to be said. "I'm not popular like you. I wasn't outgoing at all when I was younger and because of my awkwardness I...never had a friend before."

"You aren't awkward, you're adorable." Kirishima felt a gasp escape him again, only this time it was because Yokozawa bit him angrily. In any other situation he could have very well taken the action as if Yokozawa was seducing him, but he was smart enough to understand that it was a shut up and listen gesture.

"He's my very first friend, my only friend and because of that, he'll always be important to me. We've had rough patches, I won't deny that and even now at times its awkward between us but today was the first time I could say those words without any romantic inclination within them."

"What about me?" Came the barely audible words from Kirishima. "Am I...not your friend as well?" Truthfully he wanted to say 'Am I not important too?' but cowardice got the best of him.

"You are more then my friend." And Kirishima's heart swelled. Of course it wasn't the declaration of love he'd been waiting the past year for, but Yokozawa was a tough nut to crack. "I really am just a coward. I'm someone who gets jealous easily and I'm not an easy person to be around and I selfishly never thought that perhaps Kirishima had these traits too."

"I'm offended now, for I believe I'm extremely easy to get along with." He was thumped lightly on the back.

"Not that particularly, but other traits like feeling jealous or hurt at things I've said or not said. I show you all my dark sides and yet you show me nothing. How is that fair?"

"Well I..." Kirishima was stumped for words. Was this all his fault now?

"Even today, it was the first time since we met that you mentioned your wife."

"I don't think its appropriate to mention her."

"She's Hiyo-chan's mother, how can you say that?" Kirishima smiled out how truly adorable his younger partner was being and the fact that he was calling his daughter by the affectionate nickname he'd given her since she were a baby.

"I'm saying its not fair to you. You are my partner now and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or sad if she's mentioned so I'd rather keep it bottled up within me."

"That's not healthy."

"Well I can't exactly say your way is any better, just randomly exploding when it all gets too much for you and then you take it out on those closest to you. Ow, stop biting me or I seriously will think you are trying to turn me on."

"Am I not trustworthy enough?"

"Huh?"

"To be entrusted with all your memories of you and your wife together."

"Well, I've never really thought about it before."

"I've already seen the photos."

"What?" Kirishima felt Yokozawa pull away from him and he could make out more of his facial features as it appeared sunrise was fast approaching.

"Sorry, the box on the desk in the bedroom, it fell onto the floor last night and all the photos spilled out. It's what was in my bag this morning. I didn't know what to do with them or how to look at you."

"I see..."

"You're angry aren't you?"

"Not so much."

"Eh?"

"You seeing the photos is something entirely different to the fucking image of you and Takano in the smoke room."

"I told you its not what you think!" Kirishima grinned as his usual fierce and abrupt Yokozawa was quickly making his appearance again. The sweet and awkwardly adorable Yokozawa who was trying to get his emotions across was indeed a precious gift to receive, but the gruff and awkward Yokozawa was what he was far more used to. He wouldn't trade either in and accepted them equally as he linked his hands around the younger man's neck.

"I know. I was just teasing." He picked up the soft growl that formed deep within the back of Yokozawa's throat. "Actually, I was thinking its high time we begin having make-up sex now. I hear its most thrilling and unbelievably satisfying to partake in." Kirishima frowned when he was pushed away as Yokozawa escaped and brushed past him, his eyes following him as he bent over to pick up his bag, clicking it open and he made out the slightly crushed cardboard box.

"I'd like to go through these with you?"

"Right now?" Kirishima arched an eyebrow in slight disbelief considering they'd have to get up in just a couple more hours and neither of them had the most blissful sleep and it was also going to be a hectic day tomorrow seeing as it was his precious daughter's birthday and all.

"Yes," Kirishima had only just enough time to raise his eyes when a strong hand gripped his tie, yanking him forward and lips assaulted his own. Instantly his almond eyes grew wide. It was deja vu as this is exactly what he had done to Yokozawa back in the beginning. "And then I'll think about the make-up sex." The handsome editor-in-chief felt a laugh burst from his lips as he watched Yokozawa walk down the hallway towards the spare room. He shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair as he followed his cute partner into the bedroom and clicked the door closed.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7 Wednesday Morning & Afternoon

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **I am so happy everyone is enjoying the story. I know I seem to say that all the time, but truly, its really nice and encouraging to read your reviews as it helps the creative juices flow. This chapter, so far, has taken the longest to come out. Why? Mm, well truth be told, I've been quite busy and really tired lately, so I'm trying to get enough sleep so in order to function properly through the day and also so I can do a good job with this story. Fair enough? I hope so... In any case I've been asked if there will be lemon and truthfully I am not too sure. I feel like something could happen between them and frankly we all deserve that, but it'd probably happen when it is least expected or not? I guess it depends on how this pans out. Either way I'll try my best, though I don't wish to force it out in the off chance it just turns out terrible. After all, Yaoi is not my forte...

Oh and as I stated before, this is just pure random background coming from me, I've got no idea about Yokozawa's past so it's all made up... Thanks!

* * *

**Wednesday – Morning/Afternoon**

* * *

Kirishima was lying in bed, his upper body leaning heavily against the bed-head, but pillows were his cushioning. His left arm was tucked under his head while the fingers of his right hand were unconsciously gliding through black hair. He had not left the spare room as he glanced his eyes down at his younger partner. Yokozawa was at his side, resting on his stomach with arms folded and he rested his chin against his forearms. Though his eyes were closed, Kirishima knew his lover wasn't asleep.

After a bried moment, it didn't take long for him to follow Yokozawa into the bedroom, his dark haired partner was already sitting on the double bed and to his utmost surprise he'd already kicked off his trousers and was sitting there in his unbuttoned wrinkled white shirt and his dark boxer briefs. His hair was ruffled in all sorts of cute directions thanks to his restless sleep too. When the door clicked closed, there was possibly too much eagerness showing on Kirishima's face, as he had practically skipped over to the bed, his own hands removing his suit jacket, tie and undoing several buttons on his shirt. He'd leaned in, lips so very close to where he wanted them to be when a sudden hand pressed against his chest, pushing him away.

"_We aren't having make-up sex." _Kirishima felt so deflated that a sigh of disappointment couldn't be helped as it escaped his lips when he flopped down head first onto the bouncy mattress, just off to Yokozawa's side. Though the editor-in-chief didn't have to wait long for his heart to begin fluttering again when he felt warm breath at the back of his neck.

"_I've decided...I want to know everything about you." _Cool lips had pressed softly against his skin and the handsome businessman shifted slightly, resting on his side facing Yokozawa with his right arm holding up his head. Almond eyes would not break from deep blue ones for several moments until he lifted his left hand, clenching his fingers at the back of Yokozawa's head and drawing him in for a long sensual kiss that left them both breathless.

"_The pictures..." _Yokozawa had mumbled against his lips and again Kirishima had groaned in disappointment.

"_You're being such a tease." _He had complained immaturely, but he understood the look within Yokozawa's eyes.

Quite some time ago, when he said he wanted to know everything about Yokozawa and stated that he would accept everything about him, including the love he had for Takano, he finally understood that this is what Yokozawa was trying to say to him as well. In his own cute way, the salesman was trying to accept his previous life of being a married man.

"_That was the worst Omiai I've ever been to."_ Kirishima had suddenly commented, taking note of the first picture in the pile. It was of course the first time he'd been introduced to his wife and her family, of course back then he didn't know they would end up being wed. _"And I was dragged to quite a few thanks to my nosy parents."_ He wasn't necessarily going to go into long drawn out descriptions of his past memories, but when he observed the sudden intense look within Yokozawa's eyes, mixed with pleasure that he was revealing his past to him, everything had spilled forth far more easily then he had expected. _"I think we hated each other in the beginning. I was too busy spreading my seed about the place not wishing to be tied down by a wife. And she, well she was already in a relationship with someone else, as I later found out she was seeing some guy that her parents did not approve of at all."_

"_What made her different from your other Omiai's?"_

"_The fact she didn't care who I was or how financially well off she would be for the rest of her life if she were to marry me thanks to my wealthy parents."_

"_I didn't know you were well off."_

"_I like to think I live comfortably, but I certainly don't believe I am wealthy as that money is my parents. They worked hard and deserve their own luxuries. I sponged enough off of them when I was growing up that when I hit College it was high time I make a name for myself and break away from them. Though that didn't stop my mother from meddling whenever she could."_

"_Well, you are her baby, probably a lot younger then your older siblings so to her you required more protecting, more babying if you like." _Yokozawa found a frowning Kirishima quietly starring at him. _"I noticed you are the youngest of three. Like I said before, I've looked long and hard through the pictures." _

"_Well it took about a year and many dinners for the two of us to actually begin talking normally without bickering. But like I always said to her when we did finally get engaged and married, you always argue with the ones you love."_

"_Because make-up sex is worth it?"_ Laughter bellowed through the spare room that Yokozawa had to lean forward and clamp his hand over the chuckling Kirishima. _"Don't be so damn loud, Hiyo-chan is still trying to sleep."_

"_Sorry, you're just so damn cute." _Yokozawa punched him on the shoulder for that comment which was practically said to him on a daily basis. _"Look, I'm not going to talk to you about what sex was like with my wife."_

"_Which do you prefer, the body of a woman or a man?"_

"_I don't know if I like this sudden question."_

"_Why, its a simple question."_

"_Is it? For if I say a woman's body is better then it begs the question as to what I am doing with you and if I say I prefer the body of a man, I've only ever been with you so its not like I've ever experimented with other men to know if it feels just as good as it does when I'm with you." _Kirishima couldn't help but notice the sudden heat that spread across his own cheeks let alone Yokozawa's. _"And I'd also be dishonouring my love and marriage to my wife so it really is a stupid question. To me, when I was a happily married man, sex with my wife was beautiful and I won't and cannot deny it for our actions together created Hiyo-chan."_

"_I see..."_

"_But that doesn't mean that sex with you is any less important or beautiful either. We may not be creating a child together, but we certainly create sparks, am I right?" Kirishima_ couldn't help but wink at his partner who really didn't have a comeback for that.

After several long moments, Yokozawa finally spoke. _"But surely you must still miss the feel of a woman's curvy and supple body."_

"_And just how do you know what a woman's body feels like?"_

"_I wasn't born gay Kirishima." _Yokozawa watched almond eyes widen. _"I experimented like any other healthy man out there. I 'spread my seed', as you so graciously put it, just like you did. It just so happened that the first time I truly fell hopelessly in love, it ended up being with a man. Maybe there is a woman out there whom I will find attractive again." _Yokozawa found himself lying on his back, arms above his head as Kirishima was leaning over him, a most feral look upon his face.

"_I'll have to bloody kill her then," _Kirishima watched dark eyes widen. _"I am not giving you to anyone, you got that?"_

"_I...sorry...I was just rambling. I didn't truly mean anything by my words." _

"_I am pleased to hear that." _Kirishima grinned._ "Now, where was I?"_ He lay heavily over the slightly frozen Yokozawa, resting his head against the man's chest, listening to the thumping of his heart beneath.

"What time is it?" Kirishima broke from his thoughts to glance down at his partner.

"I don't know."

"My phone is right next to you."

"Is it?"

"You freaking lazy ass." Kirishima grinned as Yokozawa moved in the bed, sheets falling away from his pale but muscular skin as all that he wore now was his boxer briefs and he half leant over him, hand reaching out to grab his phone from the bedside table. The editor-in-chief had waited for Yokozawa to move away, but he was surprisingly pleased when he half lay over his lounging body to flip his phone open to reveal the time. "I need to get up and surprise Hiyo-chan with breakfast." At the thought of Yokozawa leaving his side, even for his precious daughter, his arms instantly locked around his body, drawing the younger man fully over his own boxer brief clad body.

"Can we not go to work today?"

"Considering I did absolutely nothing yesterday, I have to decline." Yokozawa himself was surprised at just how relaxed and comfortable he felt right now. Usually in times like this he would become a little awkward and uncomfortable considering Hiyori's room was just across the hallway from the spare room. And then there was the fact he was still getting used to being in such an affectionate relationship. He and Takano weren't exactly like that. Whereas Kirishima would strip him in front of anyone who wanted to watch if he had his way. The man just didn't seem to care about such matters and maybe he was getting a little more used to just how "touchy-feely" Kirishima could get. "Oi, remove your hand from my ass." Or maybe not.

"Why, it happens to like its current position?" Came the whispered drawl as Yokozawa fought to keep some sort of control considering Kirishima's lips were currently skimming across his cheek, down the side of his neck and then he grit his teeth, demanding himself not to gasp, when he was bit hard on the shoulder. The "wound" was soon taken care of by Kirishima as he darted his tongue out and sucked at his skin. "That is payback for earlier." Came the mumbled comment laced with humour, but it was soon forgotten when Kirishima's almond eyes widened unexpectedly when both his arms were suddenly held within Yokozawa's strong grip as he raised them above his head.

"Perhaps if you're a good boy, maybe you might get lucky." And all he could do was stare. It didn't take long for his cute partner to suddenly blush at his own words, his hands instantly releasing his wrists as the salesman drew back.

"I will definitely look forward to that." His current view was so pleasing to him since Yokozawa was sitting above him. Of course it didn't last when he got up out of bed.

"You need to go back to your room." He couldn't help but whine like a child though his free show of watching Yokozawa get dressed in casual black slacks and tank that he would usually wear to bed was quite pleasing to watch too. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Yokozawa," He watched his partner turn slightly to look back at him. "Today I'll let you off the hook, but I'm certain we'll have many more arguments as we grow old together, so let's have lots and lots of make-up sex then." Almond eyes watched curiously as several emotions rushed over his lovers face. There was surprise in the widening of his eyes, the embarrassed blush rushing across his cheeks and the slight frown on his lips. His lips parted as though he wanted to lash out at him, but it never happened. Instead, the most cutest of tiny smiles crept on his face, his eyes lowering to look at something indiscernible. Kirishima hadn't ever seen such a look on his face before. Of course the man could crack a grin, since he'd seen several, especially in the presence of his daughter, but this one, it was almost like it was just for him. And selfishly Kirishima decided it was considering Yokozawa didn't even know he was doing it in the first place and thus he locked it away hoping such a look would never be revealed to anyone but him.

"Baka..." And once again Yokozawa escaped him, but this time, he didn't mind as he lay back on the bed, sinking into the sheets as though trying to mould with Yokozawa's fleeting warmth and his scent on the pillows. The smile on his face would not vanish today.

* * *

Yokozawa wiped a bead of sweat from his brow as he completed the finishing touches on his special breakfast for Hiyori. He'd never made them before and at first the temperature on the stove top was up too high, but after adjusting it and carefully timing his flipping, there was a healthy stack of perfectly golden pancakes on a plate. He remembered some time ago while half watching a cooking show with Hiyori as they waited for Kirishima to get back as he'd been doing overtime, she noticed the pancakes and instantly thought she could make them, but to this day she'd never gotten around to doing it. Yokozawa decided they had turned out bloody good since he'd already sampled one earlier.

On his tray was a selection of mixed berries that she could sprinkle over the fluffy pancakes. There was also a bowl of melting ice cream and other tasty treats like whipped cream, syrup or honey to spread over the pancakes as well. He'd also provided her with a selection of drinks, her favourite juice, chocolate milk and a glass of water. He was all about variety today. And Hiyori could eat whatever she wanted. And just to add a little more flare or it could very well be sweetness to the presentation he'd found a short thin vase and had run out of the apartment building and clipped some flowers from the bush, without anyone seeing him of course, and placed them there as well. Even though this was Hiyori's birthday, Yokozawa had felt excitement bubbling within him in order to make this a day she'll never forget. And what way to start a day then with breakfast served in your bedroom?

Carefully he balanced the tray in one hand as he made his way down the hallway, glancing slyly at the closed door of the spare room when he listened to a cough come from inside. That moron, he still hadn't returned to his bedroom or gotten up. Yokozawa was a little puzzled. Did he not spoil his daughter on her birthday? For if he did, there were no presents about the house.

Forgetting Kirishima for now, he knocked lightly on the youngest Kirishima's bedroom, opened the door and turned on the light. It took him a moment to glance around her room. The only messy part was several books lying open on her desk. It appeared she had every colour of the rainbow within her bedroom, but with how bright and cute she was, it totally suit her.

"Hiyo-chan," He noticed the small lump in bed move before the now 11 year old sat up, blankets falling away to reveal strawberry printed pyjamas. Her loose light brown hair was spiked in all sorts of directions and it didn't take long for Yokozawa to notice Sorata currently curled against her hip, a flicker of his ear at his voice, but other then that, he was content where he was.

"Onii-chan, what time is it?" She rubbed sleepily at her eyes.

"Did you have a late night Hiyo-chan?" He watched in fascination as she scrambled out of bed, an annoyed hiss coming from Sorata who was disturbed from his sleep and he stretched, jumped off the bed and trotted past his owner to head for the kitchen, probably looking for his own breakfast. "Hiyo-chan, relax, you have plenty of time to get ready for school." He watched the youngster slam her books closed before shoving them into her book-bag. "And because today is special, breakfast is already made for you Princess."

"Eh?" She finally turned around taking notice of Yokozawa sitting on the edge of her bed, tray resting against his legs.

"Onii-chan," Hiyori gushed as she slowly made her way over to him, dainty fingers touching the petals of one of the red flowers. "Is this...all for me?"

"Hai, a Princess on her special day deserves breakfast in bed." Yokozawa watched her eyes sparkle merrily as she literally jumped back in, covers resting over her pyjama bottoms as he placed the tray over her legs.

"Eat till your hearts content and think about what you want for your birthday. And if its within reason I'll try my best for Hiyo-chan." He placed his hand on her head, ruffling her silky tresses before getting up.

"Onii-chan," He turned around to look back at her. "I...already know what I want for my birthday."

"Oh?"

"I'd really like to ask that Papa and Onii-chan come home early, but I know how busy the two of you are."

"I'll make sure we are home when you get back from your school activities."

"Promise?" There was hope in her eyes.

"I promise."

"Arigatou Onii-chan!" And he watched her tuck into the pancakes. "Uwaa, these are so yummy." Yokozawa had to turn away, heading for the partially opened door so she wouldn't catch his blush. He was feeling so very happy right now.

"And where are my pancakes?" Yokozawa jerked and turned to notice Kirishima was leaning against the wall next to the door, that grin that sent butterflies to his stomach on his face.

"It's not _your_ birthday so no special treatment for you." Blue eyes glanced at the arm that was thrown over his shoulder.

"Well don't worry, I'd expect more then just pancakes for my birthday present."

"Is that right?"

* * *

There morning went pretty smoothly as Yokozawa showered and dressed in another one of his suits. Kirishima of course tried to join him, but his plans were foiled when Yokozawa kicked him out and locked the door. While Hiyori was full from her special breakfast, Yokozawa made a quick one for he and Kirishima and they sat down to eat what Kirishima complained to be a 'boring breakfast' considering he only got to eat the small amount of leftovers from his daughters. The editor-in-chief was dressed in casual wear, he pleased there was no meeting today and no-one to wine and dine so he and Yokozawa could hopefully do what his 'Princess', as Yokozawa called her, asked of them and that was to come home early today.

"Is our Princess ready yet?" Kirishima called out to Hiyori, completely missing the arched eyebrow from Yokozawa at the 'our' remark. The two of them were standing in the genkan with their bags.

"I'm coming!" She came into view, dressed perfectly in her school uniform and a braid in her hair. Yokozawa had spent quite some time on it so this is why all three of them were running late now. Hiyori bent down to place on her shoes and when she rose to her short height she was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"I don't know if I told you, but Happy Birthday Princess."

"Ah, Papa, too tight." An embarrassed yet happy blush rose to Hiyori's cheeks. "And that's like the fifth time you said it this morning." She mock complained.

"You have to let me, you're just growing up too fast for me."

"That's right, time certainly flies and for all he knows the next time your birthday comes around you could be bringing home a boy you like to meet your father and telling him he's your boyfriend." Yokozawa watched in fascination as Hiyori blushed while Kirishima looked absolutely mortified as he dropped his bag.

"I...I'm going now!" She ran out the door, her voice carrying down the corridor as she met with Yuki-chan and her mother who wished her happy birthday.

"Hm, I may not know girls very well, but she seems to be like an open book right now and I'm almost certain she may have a crush on a boy already." Yokozawa mumbled aloud to himself. "Well, we should be going." The salesman bent down to pick up the dropped work bag, knocking his partner out of his daze. "What's up with you?"

"Don't say stuff like that, it'll take years off my life."

"Its a fact Kirishima." He waited as the editor-in-chief locked the door. "She's growing up, soon she'll hit puberty and you'll have to make the decision of just who tells her that she'll start to change and develop and all that girl stuff."

"All that girl stuff?" Kirishima repeated.

"I'd leave it to your mother if I were you."

"Hmm..."

"Plus when puberty does hit you'll also need to give her _that_ talk. I'm sure she is not clueless, with what they teach at school's these days, but I still think it'd be better coming from her father, even if it'll embarrass you...and possibly her as well."

"Then you do it."

"Huh?"

"I don't think I have the balls to talk to my own kid about boys and what they just might be thinking about her. Oh shit, just thinking about it now makes me want to kill those little pervert bastards!"

"Oi, calm down." Yokozawa smacked him on the back. "I doubt they'd be thinking what your thinking so if she ever does bring a boy home, don't kill him, unless he knocks her up or something." The salesman laughed loudly, something very rare for him but he was getting so used to opening up and just being himself. He suddenly stopped walking as Kirishima was not by his side. He turned around to see once again the distraught look on the father's face. "Oh for crying out loud, I'm not serious Kirishima!"

"Are you sure?"

"Look, Hiyo-chan has more responsibility within her then most adults I know...and she's a very smart girl too." They made it to the train station with time to spare as the train had only just arrived. "I'm sure if she was having boy issues she'd come to you...eventually."

"What do you mean eventually. She can come to me for anything."

"Like she could about your wife?" Yokozawa wanted to hit himself at the frown on Kirishima's face. "Sorry, that was unfair of me." Quickly he glanced around the packed train, they standing quite close together and noticing that no one was starring at them, he squeezed Kirishima's hand which was holding his bag. "You are the most important person in her life and I am certain she will come to you."

"Promise?"

"I...guess..."

"But you have to be with me when she starts talking about boys. I think I'll need more support on that subject then her." Kirishima was rewarded with Yokozawa's laughter.

* * *

The morning went quickly for Yokozawa as he got stuck into his work like he'd just been injected with a dozen energy drinks as he buzzed about the office. He was on the phone to all the stores he'd travelled to, to see how everything was going and if it wasn't that then he was stuck in meetings and bickering with Takano. A typical day really.

"Yokozawa-san, you need to take a break."

"I'm busy Henmi." He was printing out dozens of documents, cursing the printer when it ran out of paper and watching Henmi when he ever so calmly fixed it up. "Thanks, look today's important, I _have_ to leave early so I'm trying to get as much done as possible."

"Big date or something?" The narrowed look didn't seem to deter Henmi. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I've a birthday party to attend to."

"Oh, so what did you buy the lucky person?"

"Err, nothing..." Henmi arched an eyebrow at the seemingly awkward reply. "Yet. I haven't made up my mind on what to get."

"Well, what do they like?"

"Cats, strawberry printed goods, every colour of the rainbow it seems...oh and green tea sweets...and other stuff I probably haven't thought of."

"I see..." Henmi commented. "Well, good luck!"

"Wait, that's it, that is your advice?" Henmi shrugged his shoulders and guiltily felt pleased when he was called away. He had no idea that someone like Yokozawa knew someone who liked things like that! "Thanks for nothing!" Yokozawa couldn't help but yell frustratingly. Of course he gained the attention of several co-workers but he didn't care. He sighed in frustration, leaning back in his chair when he jolted as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He dug it out and flipped it open. It was Kirishima and the title of the text was 'Need a Favour'. Yokozawa arched his eyebrow as he opened up the message to read the contents inside:

_'Suddenly called out by Hiyo-chan, our Princess wants me to go out with her somewhere. Can you please go to Sweet Darling, a store about 3 blocks from work. I've got a parcel there to collect. Don't worry I have rung ahead and they know you'll be there. See you at home. Zen xxx'_

Yokozawa looked at his watch, noting the time: 1pm

Thanks to Kirishima's text and his talk with Henmi, though the short man didn't help him at all, Yokozawa's mind was now going double time as to what to do for Hiyo-chan. Granted he made her a pretty spectacular breakfast, but to him, it just didn't seem enough. Yokozawa wanted to do more, to do something so outrageous that it would just bring a smile to her face instantly. His chair fell out from beneath him as he quickly stood up, again eyes peered over computer screens or turned around to look over at him.

"Boss," He called out to the head of the department and made his way over to the elder man. "I need a favour." Yokozawa went on to apologise about his behaviour over the past couple of days and hoped his Boss would allow him a few days leave of absence until he got his life straightened out. The salesman could clearly see the look of surprise on the elder gentleman's face, but he was a good man and due to his high work standards and just how much overtime he did for the company, he was granted time away from work. With a quick bow, Yokozawa turned tail and rushed back to his desk, grabbed his bag and he was gone.

There was so much to do with only about 3 to 4 hours left before he promised Hiyo-chan he'd be home.

* * *

******To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8 Wednesday Afternoon & Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **No rambling this time, just a simple, I hope you enjoy**.**

* * *

**Wednesday – Afternoon & Evening**

* * *

Every time a half an hour ticked by Yokozawa's adrenalin seemed to increase. Right at this very moment he was secretly back at his own apartment, bags of goodies lying within his usually spotless living room as he rushed from the kitchen to the living room, doing several things at once. Time was quickly ticking away that he still had a few more things to do and if he wasn't careful he'd break his promise to Hiyo-chan and there was no way he was going to do that.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon as soon as he left work, Yokozawa headed for 'Sweet Darling' as Kirishima requested of him and paused at the window displays. It was clearly a shop dedicated to girls. There was frilly things, pink things, cute things and everything else under the sun that would be interesting to young girls who weren't truly at that teenage stage yet...or so he guessed. Yokozawa was no expert that's for sure.

Inside the large shop he was assaulted by pinks, purples, greens, blues, yellows and every other colour of the rainbow. As he calmly, or so he hoped, made his way to the register, he couldn't help but take notice of several ornaments he'd seen within Hiyori's room. This was probably a favourite store of hers and Kirishima had ordered her birthday present or presents from here and had been waiting on them to arrive, hence why he never presented her with anything in the morning.

"How may I help you?" The young sweetly voiced woman behind the counter greeted him with a pleasant smile.

"I am here to pick up a parcel under the name Kirishima. I was informed he called earlier to advise that I would be picking up the parcel, I am Yokozawa."

"Ah, yes, please wait one moment." Yokozawa had nodded kindly and once again glanced his eyes around the store, they suddenly fixating on a trio of photo albums. As he picked it from the shelf, the three albums were tied together with a red and white ribbon while each album was designed with cute dancing cupcakes in the bottom right corner. Yokozawa couldn't help but think how perfect they'd be to protect and cherish the photos that had been placed in that horrible cardboard box which was quickly falling apart. "Excuse me, Yokozawa-san," The businessman made his way back over to the counter to collect the bulky parcel belonging to Kirishima. As he placed the trio of albums on the counter his eyes glanced over at some items on display at the counter and instantly thought they'd look cute on Hiyori and took a couple and added them to his purchase.

"Thank you," He responded in kind when he was handed his items, kept in a bright purple gift bag and headed for the exit.

That experience wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. Maybe because he was there to do one thing and one thing alone it wasn't as daunting as he thought it was going to be. Perhaps if he was with Hiyori and she was gushing here and there at the cute items or trying any of the clothing on, that is when he would feel awkward. That was definitely a store for mother's and daughter's.

The salesman strolled down the street, Kirishima's parcel tucked under one arm and the gift bag and his work bag were in his other hand. His mind was ticking over with whether he should buy some balloons or streamers or other decorative items people used to celebrate birthdays. Would that be going over the top? Was it appropriate for him to even consider doing something like that? He wasn't family at all, but Hiyori referred to him as 'Onii-chan' and she had become very dear to him and he was seeing her father, granted she didn't know that, but if that is the way he felt then surely it was alright to make an evening of it and go all out right?

Yokozawa's mind was made up as soon as he saw a party and craft store and went inside. He picked up a shopping basket and made his way around the store and filled it up with an assortment of balloons, streamers, hats and party poppers. He also noticed some confetti shaped in balloons and happy birthday and got a couple of them as well. As he turned down another aisle he noticed a packet of sparklers and instantly placed it in the basket. He made his way over to a craft aisle and just stared at too many items. He wasn't the most artistic person and thought it'd be best if he stuck with what he had in his basket.

As the businessman headed for the counter he finally noticed he'd forgotten the candle aisle. Of course he grabbed two number one candles so on Hiyori's birthday cake she could have an '11' on it and blow it out. He thought that would be better then sticking in eleven candles. Yokozawa stopped suddenly at his thoughts on candles and instantly on a cake. Who was organising a cake? The usually in control salesman scrambled to the counter, spilling out the contents so the cashier could zap them all and add up the total while he pulled out his phone and called Kirishima.

"Hey Takafumi, what's up?" Yokozawa narrowed his eyes at the far too calm and collected father.

"Have you organised a cake?"

"What was that? Sorry, I've got a bad connection, Hiyo-chan is dragging me around the place looking for something and there are people everywhere."

"I said: HAVE YOU ORGANISED A BLOODY CAKE?" The cashier behind the counter jolted at his yelling over the phone. He placed the money quickly on the counter, not worrying about the change and instead gave extra as an apology for his sudden behaviour and he was gone.

"Oh, well, Okaasan usually worries about that sort of thing."

Yokozawa was so tempted to snap back 'do you do anything' but thought better of it and instead made his way down the street to try and hail down the nearest taxi. "I'll get one organised."

"You know you don't have to go crazy."

"Too bloody bad." Yokozawa snapped once more and hung up on Kirishima. The father on the other end and on the other side of the city stared blankly at his phone before hurriedly catching up to his daughter who was waving him over to what appeared to be one of those instant photo booths.

* * *

After a block of trying to hail a taxi, Yokozawa was finally successful and climbed inside, piling his goods into the back with him as he asked the driver to take him to his apartments address. All that was left to do was get a cake, but where from? The bakery he usually got her green tea sweets from didn't exactly sell birthday cakes or if they did he was always too late as none were ever on display. Maybe you had to pre-order them? Yokozawa let out a frustrated sigh as he stared out the window. It was then his eyes caught sight of what he'd been searching for.

"Stop!" He called out suddenly and the driver did his very best to find a parking spot legally and Yokozawa asked him to wait as he bolted out of the back, down the street and into the store. The bell gave off a merry chime as he entered and a woman came from out the back to greet him. "I'd like this." He indicated to the dessert he saw from the window display fridge cabinet and the woman went to work. He was only gone for several minutes as he rushed back, but without running since he didn't want to mess up the relatively large square box. "Thank you for waiting, please drive on."

Everything was in order.

* * *

Yokozawa thought about taking the train, but realised with all his goods and how packed it would become there was no way he'd risk anything being damaged. Plus time was running out, he'd secretly messaged Kirishima to find out just how far away the two of them were and when he got a message back saying they'd be another half an hour to forty-five minutes and so a taxi was the best resource to use.

When he was dropped off, he leapt up the stairs two at a time and made his way to the door. It was then his face fell instantly. He didn't have a key. How the hell was he going to decorate the living room standing out here!

"Shit, shit, shit!" He couldn't help but grumble to himself.

"You look like you could do with a hand Takafumi-kun." The salesman turned around, surprise on his face as he found a short smiling woman behind him.

"Kirishima-san," It was the editor-in-chief's mother, she dressed traditionally in kimono and just coming up the stairs after her was her husband, also dressed in traditional attire. "I...sorry about my language." There were times when he felt so awkward in front of the couple especially when he was caught off guard. Plus there was the fact she just liked calling him Takafumi-kun. It was so personal...and motherly for that matter. He just wasn't used to it. After all, his family were not like the Kirishima's at all.

"Zen called, said you were on your way home and we were in the car coming over so what great timing. Let me grab some of your things."

"That's alright," He replied in kind, not allowing her to take any items. "I'd be grateful if you could get the door."

"Of course."

"Lovely afternoon isn't it Yokozawa-kun?"

"Indeed it is." Yokozawa greeted Kirishima's father in kind and half smiled his thanks as his mother opened the door. Thank god they kept a spare key.

He let himself in and removed his shoes before quickly moving down the hallway. "I have a favour to ask the both of you. Would you help me decorate?"

"You are certainly going all out." Kirishima's father voiced as he took a peek into one of the plastic bags to see what the businessman had purchased.

"Hiyo-chan and I kind of made a promise last night."

"Oh?" His lover's mother questioned intriguingly.

"Though this is Hiyo-chan's 11th birthday party, it is in fact my 1st with her and also my 1st birthday party at all, so we promised to celebrate together." He scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

"You've never had a party Takafumi-kun?"

"No," Yokozawa spoke as he opened the bag of streamers and started spreading them over the coffee table. "I've always been on my own, so being here, surrounded by such a lively family, it makes me envious that my own were never like this."

"Takafumi-kun..." Deep blue eyes glanced up to see that sad expression on Kirishima-san's face. It was like the one Hiyori had given him when she had discovered he'd never had a party before, only she had started to cry.

"Ah, sorry, these days I catch myself rambling for odd reasons. Would you mind finishing off spreading the streamers about and sprinkling the confetti over the glass top? I'll do the balloons, but I'll be right back." Yokozawa made a quick exit, not noticing the concerned gazes being passed between the elderly couple as he headed for the spare room with one of his shopping bags. When he clicked the door closed his eyes and hands sort out the cardboard box and tipped out the contents on the desk. He sat down and got stuck into sorting them out.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Yokozawa apologised as he returned to the living room dressed in black jeans and a blue button down shirt. "I told you not to do the balloons." He admonished the elderly couple who were red faced and breathing a little too heavily. "Let me get the both of you something to drink." The salesman came back with a jug of iced tea and five glasses. He poured the couple their drinks and set the others on the coasters before beginning the task of blowing up the last 20 balloons in a mad rush. He could feel his own face going slightly red in the process, but his attention was soon stolen by Hiyori's grandparents as they began to tell stories of when she was a baby and the hilarious disasters that came about with Kirishima being a struggling single father.

* * *

"We're home!" Both Kirishima and Hiyori voiced loudly at the same time. They removed their shoes and headed down the hallway and into the strangely dark living room.

"Papa..." But before the youngest Kirishima could say another word, lights flashed on, poppers cracked, the young girl jumping in fright at the noise and then she was rewarded with a trio bellowing out happy birthday to her. "Uwaa..." A smile split the 11-year-old's face as she glanced about the decorated living room. Balloons were scattered about the carpet and on the lounge and chairs. Streamers were mostly kept to the coffee table and the same went for the confetti and it was perfect, no matter the cleaning that would have to be done afterwards.

"Happy Birthday Hiyo-chan." Kirishima softly voiced as he placed his hand on her head, her sparkly eyes gazing up at him before she made her way over to her grandparents to give them big thank you hugs for their efforts. His observing eyes couldn't help but focus on the the slightly nervous looking Yokozawa. He was shifting from one foot to the other, chewing absently on his bottom lip until Hiyori broke contact with his mother to lock eyes with him. He froze instantly as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"Onii-chan, you did all this for me?"

"Who else deserves to be spoilt on her special day." Yokozawa felt himself reply a little too gruffly. Quickly he cleared his throat as he crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Happy Birthday Princess." And to everyone's surprise they all watched as the usually awkward businessman opened his arms and Hiyori literally fell into them, she giggling up a storm as the two of them embraced wholeheartedly. Kirishima felt his heart swell at the affection between his child and his lover.

"Hiyo-chan, how about you change out of your uniform." She broke from Yokozawa and stared over at her father with a pout on her face as though he was ruining her moment with Yokozawa. "That way we can have dinner and you'll get to open up your presents."

"Okay!"

"Yokozawa, a word if you please?" The salesman arched an eyebrow at Kirishima's sudden change in attitude and followed the man into the kitchen.

"Is everything..." He didn't get any further when Kirishima had grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the doorway and his long arms were wrapped tightly over his shoulders. "Oi, what if Hiyo-chan or your parents come in?" Yokozawa whispered harshly, even if his heart was thumping happily and heat was rising to his cheeks.

"Thank you for today."

"Getting the parcel was no big deal." Yokozawa listened to Kirishima's chuckle.

"I meant for what you've done tonight."

"Oh, well, you haven't seen nothing yet." Yokozawa half grinned at Kirishima and quickly freed himself. He made his way back into the living room as Hiyori had just returned. She wore her hair down, it slightly wavy from his braid he did this morning and she was cutely dressed in the strawberry printed summer dress he'd seen her in on the Sunday when this adventure began. He watched her sit between her grandparents at the coffee table, gushing happily as they commented on how pretty the dress was and how much it suited her.

"This is for you Hiyo-chan." Kirishima's mother voiced as she handed over an envelope to the young girl.

"Arigatou Obaa-chan." She ripped open the envelope and giggled at the cute card she received. When she pried it open, it being a card with sound as it sang an instrumental version of the happy birthday song, but what got everyone's attention was the cheque that fell out onto the coffee table. Kirishima was bringing out the sushi platters his mother had brought over earlier and placed in the fridge when he noticed the cheque and the amount.

"Okaasan, you are spoiling her too much!" Kirishima's mother waved her hand like the money written on the cheque was nothing to them. Even Yokozawa's sharp eyes had seen the figure and suppressed an urge to gawk.

"Hiyo-chan promises that she'll be placing most of it away for her education, right sweetheart?"

"Hai!" She hugged her grandparents in thanks once again and was presented with a perfectly wrapped parcel from her father, it being the one Yokozawa had picked up earlier on. Hiyori ripped it open with gusto, eyes sparkling at the items within the bulky parcel. Another two cat ornaments to add to her growing collection. She carefully removed the pink tissue paper to reveal a new skirt and a couple of tops. There was also a heart shaped silver jewellery box, a cute new summer hat and some new stationary and a diary too. "Arigatou Papa!" She got up and rushed around the coffee table to hug her father.

"I almost forgot about these." Kirishima pulled out a plastic bag from behind his back. "Sorry these aren't wrapped, someone dragged me away from the office where I had them stashed and I was going to get around to doing it." He slyly remarked and tickled his genki daughter. She opened the bag and pulled out a matching kitchen set of apron, tongs and an egg flipper with a strawberry design on them. It was extremely cute and Hiyori was very happy to receive them.

"And you say we spoil her." Kirishima's mother grumbled and everyone burst out laughing.

All the while Yokozawa was standing off to the side observing everything. He had thought about presenting Hiyori with his gift, but he had chickened out at the last minute. Maybe if he got her alone after the initial party ended he'd have the courage then to give it to her.

"How about some dinner?" Yokozawa broke into the family moment as he pulled the lids off the sushi platters and presented the offerings to everyone.

"Ah, Onii-chan, this is from the restaurant the other night."

"Your Papa asked me to place an order earlier on. He said its the bet sushi you've ever had." Kirishima's mother commented with a small grin on her lips. Yokozawa finally understood where his lover had gotten it from now.

"Ah, well, your sushi is yummy as well Obaa-chan."

"Cheeky," Hiyori was cuddled by her grandmother before everyone sat around the coffee table, Kirishima and Yokozawa on one side while Hiyori wished to remain in the middle of her loving grandparents.

"Itadakimasu," Everyone voiced before tucking into their dinner.

* * *

"...and Hiyo-chan couldn't stop crying that day." Laughter filled the living room as the birthday girl's grandfather was finishing off a story.

"I remember hunting high and low for that rabbit, it took me three hours. The rabbit was getting quite dirty so in the wash it went and I'd forgotten about it, since it'd been raining all day, I had placed it in the dryer afterwards." Again laughter filled the room as Hiyori gazed from her grandparents to her father as she listened to their stories. She loved stories.

"I think its time for cake." Yokozawa interrupted as he rose to his feet.

"Hooray!" Hiyori clapped excitedly. She loved all her green tea flavoured sweets that she got to try every now and then, but she loved cake just as much.

Yokozawa headed into the kitchen and set about getting his surprise ready.

* * *

"I have an announcement to make." Kirishima suddenly voiced while Yokozawa was out of the room and out of earshot too. He couldn't deny the fact that his hands began to shake and his heart thumped heavily within his chest as three pairs of eyes were starring at him across the coffee table, but he couldn't contain his feelings any longer. "I'm going to ask Yokozawa to become part of our family."

"Zen..."

"I know its quite sudden to say this, but its how I feel. He's become very important to me."

"And me!" Hiyo-chan added in, a grin on her face. "But Papa, I always thought Onii-chan was part of our family already." Kirishima smiled sweetly at his daughter. He wished she would stay so sweet and innocent forever.

"I know you do."

"Zen, are you..." He listened to his mother pause, she not sure about what she was going to say next. His eyes glanced over to his father who did nothing but stare at him. He felt himself shift in his seated position and cleared his throat.

"I assure you this is not a joke. I've been thinking this for quite some time now."

"Zen, listen,"

"And nothing you say can make me change my mind." He interrupted once more. He felt his heart pounding within his ears. He wasn't too sure if Hiyori understood any of what was being said, but if she ever asked him what he and Yokozawa were, he was certain they could answer any of her questions...together. "I'm finally happy again." He whispered with soft conviction before bowing to his parents. "Please think it over as I'd really like your full support."

"Is the birthday girl ready?" Kirishima jolted as he sat up, eyes not focusing on his parents as he turned to watch Yokozawa come back into the living room. He was holding quite a large box in one hand and plates, napkins and spoons in his other. A gentle smile graced his lips at how multi-skilled his partner was, not even realising his mother was gazing quietly at him.

Yokozawa sat back down, placing the boxed cake in the middle of the coffee table and right in front of Hiyori. "On the count of three." Yokozawa voiced and when he raised his eyes he noticed everyone was staring at him. Of course he knew they would be as none of them had seen the cake he purchased, but it still felt slightly odd. "What is it?" He cautiously questioned, slight nervousness creeping up on him.

"Nothing," He glanced over at Kirishima who was smiling at him. His eyes followed the older man's hand as it lifted up to rest a little too long on his shoulder as he squeezed it lightly. "So, this is your big surprise for Hiyo-chan then?"

"Sort of," Yokozawa commented before lifting the lid of the box away.

"Uwaa..." Hiyo-chan squealed loudly, she sitting up on her knees as she looked over the biggest jumbo cupcake birthday cake she's ever seen! The thick creamy icing was coloured in every colour of the rainbow. Yokozawa had stuck the '11' candles in the front, sort of denting the fluffy and awfully sweet looking icing, but he was going for flare and drama. He stuck five sparklers in the back of it, the part that was facing he and Kirishima and pulled out a lighter from his pocket, lighting the candles and everyone watched the sparklers. "Kirei..." Hiyori happily squealed not even bothered by the stench of the smoke caused by the sparklers. The adults, well minus Yokozawa as he wasn't about to sing at the top of his voice and embarrass himself like Kirishima was, but he did join in the clapping as everyone sang happy birthday to the smiling and blushing Hiyori.

* * *

"Thank you for coming tonight." Kirishima appreciatively voiced as showed his parents out and walked them downstairs to their car.

"Zen, its not that we dislike Takafumi-kun, he's very nice and an extremely polite young man, it's just..."

"A lot to take in, I am aware of that. I want the two of you to take your time in thinking about what I said. Even if you reject it, I'm still going to be with him. I just hope you will still be loving grandparents to Hiyo-chan."

"Have the two of you explained your...situation...to her?" It was the best way his mother could call it, but so far so good in the sense they hadn't completely disowned him.

"I will...we will. But you of all people know she doesn't have a cruel or judgemental bone in her body." He glided one hand through his hair. "Don't you want me...and Hiyo-chan for that matter to be happy?"

"Well of course we do but..."

"I know its not what you would have ever thought of as a possibility, but it is the way it is. And frankly I'm shit scared at asking him because I don't really know what his answer is going to be."

"Zen, language..."

"Sorry," He glanced his eyes over at his father. "You've been very quiet Otousan."

"It is a lot to take in." Kirishim nodded at his father's words. "And we have taken notice of how much the two of you have changed over the year."

"Yokozawa is...no...Takafumi is the only one I can see helping me raise Hiyo-chan." He couldn't help but laugh lightly at his own words and just how much he actually meant them. "Truthfully, some time ago we had an argument and he angrily told me to go find Hiyo-chan a new Mama. And for a few weeks I did just that, going out on dates and meeting many women, but none were good enough. None of them matched up to how good he is with her and how happy she is with him. The way he'll drop everything to come and be with her if i'm working overtime, the two of them cooking together, the way he can easily tutor her or open up about his childhood to her, they have a connection together. Just watching them, being with them, it feels me with great joy. I want the three of us to be together...always. Well us and Sorata too."

"Zen,"

"Let me finish. I already proposed to him." He watched his parents eyes widen. "Of course he refused and he gave me back the key I wanted him to keep, but I think its because he was more embarrassed and frightened at how fast I had asked him. He's not as open as we are, nor is he used to how affectionate we are around each other. Everything is very new to him and truthfully I'm glad he hasn't run for the hills. Every passing day he's slowly revealing more and more of his true self to us and I want to know more. His last relationship, it left him broken hearted and I think its tainted his views on family, love and friendship and because of those things and many more I want him to be with me. I am certain that Hiyo-chan and I can make him happy." He watched his mother trying ever so hard to say something, but she'd literally lost her own voice. "You both know me too well not to believe what i'm saying. No matter what happens, what you say or what he says, I'm never going to give up." Kirishima helped his mother into the car. "This is all my doing, he doesn't know I've talked about the both of us to the two of you, so if you could, please try not to act too differently around him." He closed his mother's door as they had no response for him and silently waved as they drove off.

* * *

With a sudden weight lifted off his shoulders, Kirishima smiled as he took the stairs two at a time and headed back to his home, where his two most important and precious people were. He felt so...free.

He removed his shoes after locking the door and headed down the hallway. All the streamers and balloons were still spread about the place, but the massive amount of left over cake was now placed back in the fridge. Kirishima had complained earlier that they'd be eating cake for weeks now, but he received a thump on the shoulder from Yokozawa.

Speaking of the said man, his eyes moved about his living room to catch sight of him ducking into his daughters bedroom holding a purple bag behind his back. Curiosity got the better of him as he made his way over to the partially opened door. Eavesdropping was becoming a bad habit of his these days, but Yokozawa was being far too secretive around him.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday party Onii-chan."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yokozawa softly voiced as he helped tuck her into bed. It had been her last birthday request of him.

"Ah, Onii-chan can you pass me my bag." Yokozawa did as the Princess requested and she unclipped it and pulled the flap open as she began to search what she was looking for. "Ah, um," Deep blue eyes took notice of a small package in Hiyori's hands as she fidgeted in bed. "Onii-chan, for you!" She voiced loudly, arms thrusting out to him with the small package and her eyes were tightly closed.

"Thank you..." Yokozawa replied as he cupped her hands within his large ones before letting go to stare down at the tissue paper wrapped package. "May I open it?" He watched a little blush rush across her cheeks but she nodded her head vigorously. He pulled back the tissue paper as it rested against his right thigh as he sat on the edge of Hiyori's bed and found a new leather key case.

"Papa said yours looked worn out and so we thought..." The youngster trailed off then. "Open it." Yokozawa felt his heart pound faster as he clicked it open. His eyes first took in the clear plastic inside the key case, it now holding a sticker photo of Hiyori being hugged to death by her equally smiling father. He was crouched down, arms wrapped protectively, lovingly around his girl's shoulders and she was giving the camera the peace sign. The background the youngster had chosen was hearts and they were every colour of the rainbow. It was then his eyes focused on a charm which was hanging from one of the empty keychains. He noticed the silver cat paw instantly and then dangling from that were three silver letters: Z, T and H. Any other time he may have thought that receiving something like this, something that seemed slightly girly or feminine would horrify him, but truthfully, he felt his heart swell at the cuteness of it all. "Onii-chan,"

"Hm," His eyes rose to sparkling brown ones.

"Happy 1st Birthday Party." He couldn't help but chuckle as he ruffled her hair.

"Arigatou," He shifted slightly, knocking the bag against his foot and gazed down at it. "I have a present for you as well."

"But Onii-chan, you've already done so much!"

"Well, its more like a present for you and your Papa." Kirishima arched an eyebrow as he quietly poked his head around the corner to watch Yokozawa pull his gift from the purple bag. "I'm sorry they aren't wrapped." Kirishima squinted his eyes in the dull lighting of his daughters bedroom as she only had her desk lamp on and tilted his head slightly when he noticed the trio of albums.

"Onii-chan..." Hiyori softly voiced as she read the perfect calligraphy done of her name while she trailed one hand over the photo on the cover of the album, it being her Papa and Mama holding her as a baby. The photo album was labelled 'Kirishima Hiyori'. She placed it aside to look at the next one which was labelled 'Papa and Mama' and the photo on the front of this album was her parents wedding day. It was all Yokozawa could think to call it since technically he didn't even know what her mother's name was. "Eh, Onii-chan, this one is blank." Her eyes gazed up at Yokozawa who nodded his head in agreement.

"That it is. Because this one is for Hiyo-chan to fill with her own story."

"My own story?"

"Hai, for Hiyo-chan's adventure is just beginning." He was engulfed in her tender embrace, it caught him off guard once again but this time he pat her lightly on the back, while his other hand was brushing through her unbound hair. "Now get some sleep, its way past your bedtime."

"Mm, good night Onii-chan."

"Night," Yokozawa backed out of the room after turning off the desk lamp, clicking the door closed lightly.

* * *

"Our adventure is just beginning too."

"Jesus," Yokozawa gasped in surprise. "Will you _stop_ eavesdropping on us and scaring the shit out of me in the process."

"But I feel left out." Kirishima pouted as he followed Yokozawa to the spare room as he listened to his lover snort lightly at his whining.

"Thank you for the key case."

"It truly was all Hiyo-chan's idea, she just asked me what you may need or what you might have liked from her. Of course I said she didn't have to worry but she gave me that damn pouting look and I caved instantly so you better feel grateful as I walked around for hours trying to find the perfect one for you."

"She gets that look from you."

"Oh?"

"And you get yours from your mother."

"Ah, my mother..." Kirishima mumbled, lost in thought. The editor-in-chief didn't realise he was blatantly being stared at by Yokozawa, the younger man already sitting on the bed, several buttons on his shirt undone and he'd drawn one leg up, elbow on his knee while his hand cupped his chin as he freely gazed openly at his older partner.

"Are you alright?" Yokozawa questioned, watching fascinated as Kirishima mumbled something he couldn't make sense of and he sat absently next to him. "Do you want to have sex?" The salesman found himself blurting out and waited with baited breath for Kirishima's answer. When an answer did not come and instead he watched a frown appear on his lips, Yokozawa felt half offended and half disappointed at the same time. For one, the man wasn't listening to him at all and two, he wasn't being jumped. He lifted his hands and made a loud clap.

"Eh?" Almond eyes turned to gaze over at him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"I know when you're lying. Something happened didn't it."

"N-Not really..." Kirishima felt his walls crumbling down. It was his damn eyes, they could practically see through him at times.

"Something changed, when I came back in with the cake, now what is it."

"I love you." Blue eyes widened.

"You're changing the bloody subject."

"I love you." Kirishima repeated.

"First you're lying to me and secondly you were completely ignoring me earlier, lost in your own little world."

"I wasn't..."

"It's about your wife isn't it."

"Huh?"

"It's okay to tell me, it is the anniversary of her death tomorrow." Yokozawa frowned when Kirishima slapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh for fuck's sake, what is wrong now?" He harshly whispered and took a sharp intake of air when shimmering almond eyes gazed over at him.

"I forgot..." Yokozawa's eyebrows rose in shock. "This is the first time that has ever happened." Yokozawa stood up, pulling Kirishima to his feet.

"You need to go to bed, it's been a long day." He walked his lover to the door and opened it up, pushing the man lightly on the back as he now stood in the hallway. "Tonight and tomorrow are days for you to remember your precious wife and everything you had together."

"Takafumi..." He only twitched a little this time at being called by his given name. He was slowly getting used to the way his name sounded coming from those lips and that deep sensual voice.

"Go to bed."

"You're kicking me out awfully fast."

"Because I'm bloody tired you idiot."

"Hm, why do I feel like I just missed out on something exciting." Kirishima frowned when a wicked and almost evil grin grew upon Yokozawa's lips. He stepped closer, leaning up slightly as he pressed his lips to Kirishima's.

"I guess you'll never know." And he moved back into the room and closed the door on the now grumpy looking editor-in-chief. He pressed his ear to the door, listening to Kirishima walk away, opening and closing the door of his master bedroom. He turned around, eyes casting to the forgotten items on the desk. They were new hair pins for Hiyori that he'd seen at Sweet Darling. There was a pair of black clips with strawberries on the end of them and also a pair with cupcakes and another pair with cat faces on them. He'd have to remind himself to give them to her later.

Yokozawa shuffled over to the bed and lay down on his back, gazing up at the ceiling before turning on his side to look at his old key case on the bedside table. He pulled the new one from his pocket and switched all the keys over, his eyes once more fixated on the photo. When they smiled like they did, they truly did look like father and daughter. The salesman fingered the dangling charm and removed it from the case to stare at it more closely. He finally noticed that each letter had their own fake looking diamonds in them, the Z had a yellowish-brown coloured ones, the T had purpley-blue ones and the H had reddish-pink ones. What was he going to do with it? The salesman shook his head as he rested it against the black leather case for now.

He flicked open his phone, noticing how late it was and turned off his alarm. Perhaps he should have told Kirishima and Hiyori not to wake him tomorrow since he decided to take a couple days off work. He shook his head, thinking nothing more of it as he rolled over almost fidgeting as he tried to look for a comfortable spot. Usually the bed was taken up by Kirishima, the man usually touching him in someway and the warmth and feel of his fingers made him relax instantly. Yokozawa rolled his own eyes, he mentally telling himself not to act so stupid considering he'd driven the man away for the evening and he closed his eyes. Today...had been a great day.

The salesman was out in an instant.

* * *

Inside Kirishima's bedroom he was sitting on his bed, a small box within the palm of his hand as he gazed down at a small picture of his wife and two identical gold wedding bands.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9 Thursday Morning & Afternoon

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **Takumi-kun is completely made up, as is everything in this story of mine.

* * *

**Thursday Morning & Afternoon**

* * *

"Papa, don't you think we should wake him?" A tiny voiced whispered.

"I guess, but doesn't his sleeping face look cute?" Came another whispered voice, though this one was much deeper then the first.

"Well...yes...but won't he be late for work?"

"You do have a point there."

"You know," Deep blue eyes peeled open to stare at his two crouching intruders, both of them had their elbows on the mattress, hands cupping their faces as they blatantly stared at him. "I am awake."

"Good morning Onii-chan." Hiyori gave him the perfect smile.

"Morning Princess."

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" The 11 year old questioned him, still in her identical crouched position much like her father.

"I'm not going today."

"You aren't?" The two Kirishima's questioned him simultaneously.

"Mm, I've decided to take a couple days off, so I'm not returning to work till Monday, though I do have to go in to drop off some paperwork, but other then that, I'm free." Yokozawa turned away from prying eyes only to make a slight grunt when an unexpected body jumped half on him.

"Onii-chan has to get up, I made him breakfast." The salesman opened his left eye to look up at Hiyori half lying over him. And so, he attacked! She squealed in delight and surprise as Yokozawa's arm quickly went around her, pulling her over him and flopping her on the space next to him. She giggled up a storm, curled on her side facing the salesman while her father looked on with a smile.

"What's Hiyo-chan doing at school today?"

"I've got PE today for swimming. Its our last day of practice before we have our swimming carnival next week. Onii-chan, will you come?"

"I'll try my best, but unfortunately I cannot make such a promise to Hiyo-chan this time." He watched her nod her head quietly. "But on that day, I am certain you will do extremely well. Both Sorata and I will be thinking of you for sure."

"Ah, I forgot about Sora-chan's breakfast!" Yokozawa helped Hiyori climb over him as she jumped off the bed, skipping past her father and out of the room. "Sora-chan!"

"You're really good with her."

"Mm," Yokozawa turned over once more, sort of crashing into Kirishima as he was now sitting at his side. The older man leaned on his left arm, it positioned over Yokozawa's sheet covered body, thump caressing his younger partners right wrist. "She's a good girl."

"Takes after her father, right?" Yokozawa snorted lightly while his eyes followed his lover's as he picked up the charm. "If this makes you uncomfortable, just place it with your keys, Hiyo-chan won't mind at all."

"How about you just worry about getting yourself ready for work."

"But I am ready." Blue eyes drew over Kirishima's casual attire.

"Sorry, I forget how casual you are at work sometimes."

"Does it really matter what I wear?"

"Well, you are the editor-in-chief for Japun, but then I guess heads of staff can wear what they want." Yokozawa shrugged as he sat up in the bed, arms stretching over his head, to work out the kinks before he dropped them back into his lap. "I guess I just get a little surprised at how good you look in a suit, when you actually wear one."

"Is that right?"

"Don't start thinking anything perverted with my comment Kirishima, just take it as a compliment."

"So I shall." He placed the charm back onto the key case and then rubbed his suddenly sweaty palms on his black jeans. "Do a favour for me?"

"That depends what it is." Yokozawa frowned more out of caution then anything else.

"Take Hiyo-chan to school today."

"I guess I can do that."

"Excellent!" Kirishima stood up, but his head jerked down to look at Yokozawa who had suddenly wrapped his left hand around his left wrist. He took in a deep breath when the younger man trailed his hand down and linked his long fingers around his own.

"I'm thinking you wanted to say something different, but today I'll let it pass." The editor-in-chief did nothing but blink almond eyes down at his lover. "Kirishima, please accept my condolences."

"You are far too cute." Kirishima picked up the slight growl and felt saddened when Yokozawa dropped his hand, but it was only so he could push the sheets away from his attire from last night, he'd not changed out of them and got to his feet.

"I stink,"

"You always smell good to me."

"Calm those hormones, today is not the day to be thinking about that kind of stuff."

"Is it really wrong of me to think about you everyday? Or even the possibility of holding you everyday?" Kirishima watched blue eyes widen. The usually opinionated salesman had no comeback.

"Papa, Onii-chan, come and have breakfast with me." Hiyori shouted down the hallway and the two men didn't take long to join her at the dining table.

"I'll be walking you to school today."

"Really? Thank you so much Onii-chan."

"Hiyo-chan, be out the front of your school at lunchtime. I've already rung the Principal and informed her of your absence this afternoon." Kirishima found Yokozawa silently staring at him. "Its quite a drive to her Mama's grave."

"Have you organised any offerings?" He watched as the Kirishima's shared a quiet look before their attention was stolen by Yokozawa clearing his throat to gain their attention. "If the two of you don't mind, as my condolences to the both of you for loosing a loved one, please allow me to organise it all for you."

"You'd do that for us?" Yokozawa stretched out his hand, pinching Hiyori's cheek lightly as she smiled across the table at him.

"I'd do anything for you Princess."

"Did you hear that Papa?" She gushed openly and cutely to Kirishima who of course heard it.

"You're a very lucky girl." Hiyori quickly finished up her meal and placed her dishes in the sink, Yokozawa calling out to her to leave them there as he'd clean up since he's not working today. She dashed passed and headed for the bathroom to brush her teeth before it would be taken over by Yokozawa who would take a quick shower before heading off to school with her. "She's such a lucky girl." Kirishima repeated again, observant eyes picking up on the slight pout of his lips.

"Don't be childish, you know I'd do anything for you as well." A grin began to spread across Kirishima's lips as he watched Yokozawa rise from his seat and make his way into the kitchen. It did not take him long to follow like an excited puppy.

"Oh please say that again."

"Like hell!" Yokozawa snapped in embarrassment. He'd noticed that wistful look flash across his eyes at his sweet and open words to his daughter and the salesman wasn't dumb to realise that Kirishima was someone who would love to hear that spoken to him as well. He also wasn't dumb not to realise the amount of times he said he loved him he was secretly waiting for those words to be voiced back, but he just wasn't built like that. He was now quite guarded with regards to his feelings. After all, he was dating a straight man.

"You'll need this." Yokozawa half turned to see a shiny key in the palm of Kirishima's hand.

"I'm not taking that."

"And how else will you come and go as you please when Hiyo-chan is at school and I'm at work." The salesman made a face as he knew that taking the key was the most logical thing to do.

"This is just a loan."

"Just a loan." Kirishima repeated.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"You know, one day I will join you in the shower, my promise to you."

"Oh joy, I _so_ look forward to it."

"You don't have to be so negative about it."

"You're too old to pout."

"I'm not old." Yokozawa could practically feel the pout spreading across Kirishima's face without even starring at him.

"How about, if we are still together when Hiyo-chan is studying at College, I'll let you join me then." Kirishima's heart swelled, even on what was a sad day as Yokozawa made his way into the living room.

"That's a deal, I'll hold you to that. After all I'm not giving you to anyone." He received a customary lower your voice look and a cute scowl. Kirishima leaned against the doorway of the kitchen and watched Yokozawa enter the spare room to grab a change of clothes and then he darted into the bathroom.

* * *

"Papa, we're going now." Hiyori called from the genkan. Kirishima made his entrance into the hallway with a loud yawn. "Maybe you should take the day off too Papa, spend a restful day with Onii-chan."

"As much as I'd love to, I've got some reporting to do before we leave." Yokozawa sighed in relief at that. For he knew if he and Kirishima were alone, the bedroom is where his older lover would want to be and the salesman just felt too awkward today to even bother about sex.

"I forgot to give these to you last night." Yokozawa voiced, to change the subject slightly as he pulled the hairpins from his dark blue jeans pocket. He pulled the cat hairpins from the packaging and clipped them into Hiyori's soft brown hair.

"Kawaii," Hiyori squealed as she placed the other two hairpins into her school bag to show her friends once she got to school. "Arigatou Onii-chan."

"Be careful walking to school." Kirishima voiced sternly.

"What are we five?" He blinked quietly as his precious daughter and his cute lover voiced that simultaneously, each of them turning to look at the other. Hiyori laughed and the two adults smiled.

"Bye, bye Papa." Hiyori gave him a quick hug before she was slowly pushed out the door by Yokozawa. "Ne, Onii-chan, can Yuki-chan walk with us too?"

"Sure," The door clicked closed and the Kirishima household fell eerily quiet. He didn't like it one bit and turned around to gather his belongings and head to the liveliness that was his department. Schedules were fast approaching and he seemed to be the only level headed person there.

* * *

Yokozawa and Hiyori headed for Yuki-chan's residence, only just before Hiyori could hit the doorbell, the front door opened and deep blue eyes noticed a teenage boy heading out.

"Takumi-kun," Yokozawa turned his gaze to Hiyori who had squeaked out the boys name. "Go-Good morning,"

"Morning Hiyori-chan, those are cute hairpins, did you get them for your birthday?"

"Hai! Onii-chan bought them for me." Yokozawa watched as dark brown eyes rose to make eye contact with him finally.

"Good Morning,"

"Morning," Yokozawa responded in kind.

"I'll go back in and get Yuki-chan for you, she's so slow this morning." The door clicked closed and Yokozawa turned his gaze back down to Hiyori, he finally noticing one of her hands was clenched within the material of his untucked black shirt.

"I see..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he placed his hand atop of Hiyori's head. She glanced up at him with those pretty brown eyes of hers and a cute blush on her cheeks. "He seems like a nice boy." And he watched dumbfounded as Hiyori turned tail and ran. "Eh, wait, Hiyo-chan!" Man could she run, but of course he did have longer legs and he ended up catching up to her just down the street, his hands dropping on her shoulders and freezing her on the spot.

"You shouldn't tease me Onii-chan." Yokozawa slowly turned her around, a cute scrunched up pouting face was trying ever so hard to glare up at him, but doing a very bad job at it. Yokozawa crouched down to be eye level with the 11 year old.

"I'm not teasing you. I didn't realise Yuki-chan had an older brother, he's in junior high it seems." He received a nod of the head. "Then the next time you invite Yuki-chan over for dinner, maybe we can invite Takumi-kun to come as well." Her eyes widened at the prospect. "That way you can get to know him better and he'll be able to find out just what a great cook you are." And she instantly blushed. "Hiyo-chan, do me a favour?"

"What?"

"Make sure I'm close by when you tell your Papa about Takumi-kun."

"Okay,"

"Good girl."

"Mou, Hiyo-chan, you left without me!" A sudden cry of complaint came from behind Yokozawa and he stood to his full height and turned to glance over at Yuki-chan and her older brother Takumi-kun.

"Be good in school Yuki-chan," Yokozawa could pick up the slight whine of 'I'm not a little kid any more' before Takumi waved goodbye. "See you later Hiyori-chan."

"Ah, bye Takumi-kun."

"Good Morning Yokozawa-san, are you walking us to school today?"

"Good Morning to you too Yuki-chan and yes I am."

"Lucky!" She grinned up at him and then he slowly walked behind the two skipping and giggling girls in front of him.

* * *

"Bye, bye Yokozawa-san." Yuki-chan waved at the front gate as she dashed inside ahead of Hiyori.

"Did you make yourself a packed lunch?"

"Papa and I always eat on the road when going to Mama's grave."

"I see..."

"Thank you for walking me to school today." Yokozawa received a side hug from the young girl before she jogged into the school yard and made her way inside the building as the bell rang. It was a slow easy walk back to the Kirishima household.

* * *

Yokozawa spent the morning reading Kirishima's paper before cleaning the entire house. He did the dishes, vacuumed, several loads of washing and scrubbed the bathroom while he was at it. So much for resting! He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and that is when he noticed the time. It was nearly lunchtime, he certain that Kirishima was probably picking up Hiyori by now and driving off to wherever his wife was buried.

Earlier on, when Kirishima was busy reading the paper and Hiyori was finishing up getting ready for school, Yokozawa had gone through all the cupboards in the kitchen to realise that he really needed to go grocery shopping. He was able to find a bottle of sake and some fruit that Kirishima and Hiyori could take as offerings. Truthfully he was quite displeased at these offerings, but its not like he had much time to prepare anything other then that. His lover didn't voice any displease in the offerings and instead he had smiled, his warm hand gliding down his face before he moved away when the princess came back into the living room.

Quickly the salesman stopped thinking about today. Instead he made his way into the spare room and pulled the USB Drive from his laptop. The documents he needed to give to Henmi were on it. He placed it in his pocket and then moved over to the bedside table, hand pausing slightly as he stared at the charm, his phone and his new key case. Swooping up the items, Yokozawa shoved them into his pockets as he headed towards the front door. He made sure to slide the house key into his back pocket and headed out the door, listening to it close behind him as he headed downstairs and towards the train station.

* * *

"Yokozawa-san," The said man gave a silent wave to Henmi who was standing in the middle of the sales department, gawking at him in casual attire. It wasn't that bad, but then none of his co-workers had ever seen him out of a suit before.

"I forgot to give you those files." Yokozawa pulled the USB Drive from his pocket and handed it over to Henmi.

"Ah, for the meeting tomorrow, thank you so much." The conversation was interrupted when Yokozawa felt his phone vibrate within his pocket.

"Excuse me," The elite salesman commented as he pulled out his phone to see Kirishima's name flashing on the screen. "Yes,"

"I tried calling you at home, where are you?"

"Why would I pick up your house phone? And I'm in the office, I told you I had to drop off some files."

"Stay there."

"Huh, aren't you with Hiyo-chan and heading off to..." Yokozawa paused when he noticed a few people couldn't help but stare over at him. "I call you later." Yokozawa quickly mumbled and hung up on his older lover. "So, where were we?"

"That's an...um...interesting phone hanger Yokozawa-san." Deep blue eyes glanced down at the charm hanging from his cellphone. It of course was the one Hiyo-chan gave to him last night. He'd been sitting on the train, rather bored of course and had placed Kirishima's key into his new key case, eyes glancing every now and then at the photo before clicking it shut and pocketing it again. It was just there for safe keeping, he wasn't keeping the key he told himself over and over again. And then when he pulled out his phone, to make sure Henmi was in the office, the charm dropped out on the spare seat next to him and so he just fed it through the little slot and next thing he knew it was now officially attached to his silver phone.

"My daughter gave it to me." The salesman had to suppress his own laughter as everyone in the sales department completely lost it at his response. Paper went everywhere, voiced rose, phones were dropped and people stood up to look at him. Of course he was joking a little considering technically he didn't have a daughter and Hiyori definitely wasn't his, but he did like being a part of her life. He felt all eyes on him as he left the office and made his way towards the elevator.

What the elite businessman didn't realise was Kirishima only being one floor away from the sales department and so it had taken him less time then usual to meet up with Yokozawa. He'd heard it all. Almond eyes would not break from Yokozawa as he watched the man pressed the elevator button as he waited for the lift. His sharp eyes watched Yokozawa dangle his phone in front of his face, that cute smile he'd shown him in slight embarrassment before was there again and next thing he knew his feet were taken him towards the unsuspecting man.

Just as the elevator let off a chime as it had reached the sales department floor, Kirishima felt his long strides take him ever so closer to Yokozawa and his heart began to pound within his chest. The salesman entered the lift, turning around just in time for his eyes to widen as Kirishima came flying in, arms securing around him as the doors closed.

"Kirishima!" Yokozawa couldn't help but gasp out in both shock and surprise. He felt like it had been ages since the last time the two of them had embraced and quickly removed such thoughts from his mind as he pulled the older man away from him with great force. "Where the bloody hell did you come from? And why aren't you with Hiyo-chan already?"

"I'm on my way to get her now, but..."

"But?" Yokozawa repeated.

"Come with me." The words were blurted out so fast that it took awhile for Yokozawa to wrap his brain around them.

"I think you are more then capable at picking up your own daughter from school."

"No, I meant come with me, today, to my wife's grave."

"What?"

"While you were taking a shower, Hiyo-chan and I had a small talk and we decided that we'd like it very much if you came with us today."

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I'll feel uncomfortable."

"What for?" Kirishima questioned as they both exited the elevator, Yokozawa noticing they were in the basement in the car park.

"Because you and I..." Yokozawa paused as he stood in front of a very nice looking black Mercedes. "Is this your car?"

"Yeah why?" Rich bastard.

"Nothing,"

"Takafumi," Deep blue eyes glanced over the roof of the car to lock eyes with Kirishima. "Please come with me."

"I'm not appropriately dressed."

"Neither am I or Hiyo-chan. We'll be going back home to pick up your offerings and change and then be on our way. At least let me give you a ride and you can think it over."

"Hai,"

"Is that yes as in you'll come or yes you accept my offer of a ride home."

"Both..." Yokozawa mumbled as he got in the passenger side. The salesman couldn't believe how easily he was one over, but for a moment there was a flash within Kirishima's eyes that was silently begging him to come and he was sunk in an instant.

* * *

Hiyori became excited when her Papa pulled up out the front of her school and she found Yokozawa sitting in the passenger seat. She climbed in the back, doing up her seatbelt as Kirishima told her that the salesman would be coming with them.

When they returned back to the Kirishima household, each occupant drifted off to their own rooms to change.

Yokozawa took the longest considering he wasn't expecting to be bombarded with sad bleeding eyes to go on a road trip to his lover's wife's grave. He placed his wallet, key case and phone in his pressed black trousers pockets and headed for the living room. His attire was all black.

"Sorry for making you wait." The Kirishima's turned to look over at him as they too were dressed all in black. Hiyori had kept her cat hairpins in her hair and she was wearing a cute black knee length dress with a frilly skirt that billowed out slightly. There was no denying how handsome Kirishima looked in all black attire as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Lets make a move." Kirishima quietly voiced as he handed Hiyori the offerings Yokozawa had organised as she wanted to carry them to the car and he grabbed his suit jacket and placed it over his arm. The three of them placed on their shoes in the genkan and then headed for the car in the parking lot.

Yokozawa opened Hiyori's door and closed it for her once she was all the way inside the vehicle. He sat in the passenger seat and placed his own seatbelt on and tried not to be too obvious as he took a quick glance at father and daughter.

It appeared it was going to be a very quiet trip.

* * *

******To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10 Thursday Afternoon & Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** I have no idea about Kirishima's wife so of course I made her up. All the information about Haruyo-san, the name I have picked for Kirishima's wife, plus her background, family and life with Kirishima is completely made up by me. Though as stated before, everything in this story of mine is made up. Oh and I'm certain this chapter is full of OOC, but it was needed. I hope you are still enjoying this.

* * *

**Thursday Afternoon & Evening**

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Kirishima turned his gaze to Yokozawa as he came around to his side of the vehicle. They'd stopped at a petrol station as Hiyori had been squirming in the back seat. Due to Yokozawa's persistence in questioning her, she'd finally revealed she needed to go to the bathroom. "She's been gone quite a while now."

"I'm not going to go knocking on the female toilet door to hurry her along. It's not like her mother is going anywhere." Yokozawa scowled at the remark. Kirishima's attitude today was just...unsettling. He watched the older man remove the petrol pump nozzle and place the cap back on. "And besides, this happens every year." Yokozawa raised an eyebrow at the shrug.

"And you've never thought to ask?" Almond eyes glanced over at narrowed blue ones. Before he could even respond he was thumped on the shoulder and the salesman was striding towards the bathrooms. Kirishima figured that while Yokozawa went about his mothering ways he'd pay for the fuel and also pick out some lunch for them from the convenience store.

* * *

Clearing his throat, Yokozawa knocked on the female bathroom door. "Hiyo-chan, is everything alright?"

"H-Hai," He listened to some shuffling going on behind the closed door and then water running. It wasn't long before the businessman watched the door creak open and Hiyori came out, hands brushing over the skirt of her dress. Instantly his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hiyo-chan," When he called out her name, she would not raise her head. His only option was to crouch down in front of her to try and get a look at her face and that is when his sharp eyes noticed her puffy ones. "Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa softly voiced, his right hand cupping her chin so she would turn those pretty but sad brown eyes up to look at him. "You do not have to hide from us if you want to cry."

"Papa never cries in front of me, so I don't want to cry in front of him."

"That is where Hiyo-chan is wrong." He watched her head tilt in confusion at his words. "When Hiyo-chan was little, your Papa cried a lot at loosing your Mama. When we go back home, sit with your Papa and go through your albums. There is a photo of Hiyo-chan trying ever so hard to console her crying Papa. Right now, your Papa is sad because you didn't get to know your Mama like he did and even though he doesn't cry as much as he used to, it doesn't mean he doesn't still feel sad about your Mama not being here. Your Papa always wants to remain strong in front of you because he is meant to be the adult, though sometimes we know he's just a really big kid right?" Yokozawa winked at his last statement, making the 11 year old crack a smile.

"Is it okay for me to cry?"

"Of course it is. If ever Hiyo-chan is upset about anything, she should let out her feelings. Your Papa and I never want you to be sad, but today of all days, its okay to feel that way. And its okay to tell your Papa that you are upset. It will help him in understanding just how Hiyo-chan feels."

"Onii-chan,"

"Yes?"

"Do you think, if Mama were here, she would like me?" The question nearly brought tears to his own eyes as his heart clenched for the young girl in front of him.

"I know she would." He watched relief wash over her instantly as a little smile graced her trembling lips. "I am certain that your Mama watches over you everyday. And I bet she is extremely proud of her daughter for Hiyo-chan has become a very cute, sweet, gentle and kind girl."

"Arigatou Onii-chan," Hiyori stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Yokozawa's neck, her face pressed into his left shoulder.

"Your Mama loves you very much Hiyo-chan, just ask your Papa." He felt her nod her head, but she just would not let go of him. All Yokozawa could do was wrap one arm around her back, hand gliding through her loose hair and the other just under her bum as he stood up, taking the extremely light girl with him. He turned around and headed back towards the car, observant eyes catching Kirishima, as he had been leaning against the car, but he stood up straight when he caught sight of his lover carrying his daughter.

_We need to talk_, Yokozawa mouthed quietly to the editor-in-chief so Hiyori couldn't hear him or see him do it for that matter. He placed the young girl back on her feet and made her get into the car, telling her to wait inside for a moment. The salesman literally dragged Kirishima away by his hand as they rounded a corner and out of view of Hiyori before he punched the man.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Kirishima complained as he rubbed his bony shoulder, this being the second time it had been hit today.

"Every year she goes to the bathroom you said, every year do you know what she does? She cries!" Yokozawa fumed aloud. He watched as Kirishima's eyes widened. "Look, I know you are grieving yourself, but surely you cannot be _that_ blind. She's your kid, she's going to grieve for the mother she never had so start developing some fucking skills to pick up on it and console her!"

"I..." Kirishima was literally lost for words. He jolted forward when the material of his jacket was clenched within Yokozawa's fisted hands.

"She doesn't want to cry in front of you because she believes that will upset you. And she doesn't know why you don't cry either!"

"I cried...a lot."

"I know that, but she does not. I'm the adult who can understand your unspoken words or actions, but she's only 11. She doesn't understand because you don't talk about it." Yokozawa finally let go and took a step back, hand ruffling through his unruly hair. "Hiyo-chan loves listening to stories."

"What do I say?" Kirishima's voice was but a whisper.

"Anything, everything, I don't know, but say something. Don't you realise that you are the story she doesn't know. Say whatever comes to mind."

"I don't know where to begin."

"What is wrong with starting at the very beginning? Tell her the story of how you met her mother, how you fell in love with her, your first argument, your first date, what she smelt like, how she laughed, what she cooked like, all those things. We've been in the car for three hours now and not once have you talked about your wife to Hiyo-chan."

"But you..."

"Don't fucking worry about me. You know what's really got me going mental right now?" The salesman watched Kirishima shake his head negatively. "She asked me if her Mama would like her. I nearly fucking cried!" The salesman let out a frustrated sigh as he folded his arms. "I'm not even her parent and look at how fucking furious I've become. Your kid needs help. She needs you. Oi, Kirishima!" Yokozawa turned around as Kirishima had brushed passed him. "Son of a..." He paused as he found Kirishima was back at his car, back door open and he was hugging the life out of Hiyori, rocking her from side to side within his strong embrace, whispering to her, but it was far too quiet and he was too far away to make any sense of it.

Slowly he walked back over and waited for them to have their moment in silence.

"We are going to take a detour."

"A detour?" Hiyori repeated.

"I'm going to take you to the park." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow as Kirishima closed the back door and got into the drivers side. He quickly got in the passenger side and placed his seatbelt on.

"Papa, why are you taking me to the park?"

"Because this park is special. Its the very park where I asked your Mama to marry me and she said yes." Kirishima glanced in the rear-view mirror to watch a smile break over his daughter's lips. Sometimes he hated just how right Yokozawa could be, but then it also made him love him even more that he could turn on him in a second in order to make everything right between him and his daughter. From watching her sparkling eyes listening to his mother and father talk about his unfortunate antics last night, of course she loved stories. And just as Yokozawa stated, he and his wife were very much the story she did not know and it was high time he change that. "This park was the beginning for us and where you, my Princess, became a possibility."

* * *

Yokozawa followed slowly behind as Kirishima held Hiyori's hand and guided her off the footpath in the large park and towards a lone blooming sakura at the top of a small mound.

"This is the tree I dragged your Mama to." The editor-in-chief voiced as he turned his almond eyes down to his daughter. "She'd not been feeling well the entire day, but she didn't complain once as I dragged her half way across town to this very park, filled with screaming children and celebrating families. It was Hanami. Though its been a long time since I've returned to this very tree, maybe..." Yokozawa watched Kirishima drop his daughter's hand as he moved around the thick trunk. "Ah, Hiyo-chan, look!" The young girl was lifted up, sitting in the crux of her father's left elbow as he pointed to something Yokozawa couldn't see.

"Papa was trying to be a romantic." Hiyori commented as her small dainty fingers traced the engraving on the tree.

"And failed miserably at it." Kirishima replied with laughter in his voice. Yokozawa arched an eyebrow as he too rounded the tree and stared at: _Zen x Haruyo_ written inside a heart.

"Why did it fail?" Hiyori questioned as she was placed back on her own two feet.

"Before I even proposed I showed my artwork to your Mama and she became really angry. Your Mama said I was insensitive towards this very old tree and I should apologise to it." Kirishima glanced his eyes in the direction of Yokozawa who was trying to suppress his own laughter. "You see Hiyo-chan, your Mama loved nature very much. She worked as a florist."

"I love flowers!" Hiyori happily voiced.

"And so did your Mama. The flowers, growing in front of our building, they are one of your Mama's favourites."

"The one's Onii-chan picked for me on my birthday?"

"Those very one's."

"They smell so pretty."

"And did you know, your Mama always smelt pretty too. She smelled just like roses. And when Hiyo-chan was a baby, she'd place roses in your room everyday. She told me that they comforted you when you were sleeping in your cot."

"So even though Mama got angry at Papa, you still went ahead and proposed right?"

"I did. My palms were sweating, I couldn't get the words out properly and when I brought out the ring, I practically threw it in her face in sheer terror."

Hiyori giggled as she tried picturing it. "Papa was clumsy."

"I was, and when she said yes, I grew weak at the knees and slumped right...here. It truly was the best day ever."

"Papa's had other great days though right?" He cupped his daughters face.

"When Hiyo-chan was born that truly became the best day of my life. I knew when I held you in my arms, my life would never be the same again." His almond eyes drifted over to Yokozawa who was just as intently listening in like Hiyori was. He felt his heart pound within his chest. "Meeting you and being with you, everyday has been a blessing to me." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen slightly as the warm breeze ruffled his hair. Kirishima was staring right at him!

"Papa?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I think its time we let Mama go."

"Hiyo-chan..." Kirishima crouched to be eye level with his girl.

"Mama will never be able to rest if we do nothing but think sad thoughts about her. Mama loved us very much and she'd want us to be happy right?" Kirishima nodded his head. "She'll always be in our hearts, but it's time for us to let go now."

"Did I ever mention that Hiyo-chan's Mama was a very smart and wise lady?" Hiyori shook her head negatively. "Well she was...and Hiyo-chan is very much the same." He watched a smile break over her face. "Come on, let's go say goodbye to Mama."

"Mm," Kirishima took his daughter's hand and they headed back towards the car. They paused suddenly, both looking back over their shoulders as Yokozawa was still standing at the tree, his hand pressed against the bark where Kirishima had made his inscription and declaration of love.

"Onii-chan?" Hiyori's sweet voice knocked the salesman from his thoughts as he moved away from the sakura and with quick long strides he was standing before them. "Is Onii-chan okay?" Yokozawa dropped his hand on Hiyori's head.

"Let's go see your Mama." Hiyori nodded and the trio headed off.

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery, parking in the deserted parking lot. The trio exited the vehicle and headed towards the concrete steps which would lead them towards thousands of family tombstones. As soon as Yokozawa's foot hit the first step, all sorts of weird things began to flutter within his stomach. He couldn't go up there, he just couldn't.

"You two go on ahead." He found two pairs of eyes looking back at him and the salesman cleared his throat, trying ever so hard to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed there. "You need time together as a family." He watched Kirishima take Hiyori's hand as they headed up, leaving him alone. When they were out of sight, he literally felt his knees give out on him and he sat on the concrete steps, elbows on his knees and his hands holding his bowed head. He couldn't do it. He just wasn't ready for this.

* * *

Yokozawa didn't know how long he sat there for and when he heard footsteps from behind him, he turned his gaze over his right shoulder to find Hiyo-chan hopping down them. She paused at his seated form and gave him a glorious smile.

"I told Mama that Papa had started to tell me about her. And I thanked her for having me and that I loved her." Yokozawa gave her a soft smile in return. "I asked Mama if she was proud of me and you know what?"

"What?"

"This nice warm breeze blew about Papa and I, like Mama was right there, answering us."

"I'm glad Hiyo-chan was able to talk to her Mama."

"Papa is clearing the leaves away and I'm going back to the car for the offerings Onii-chan prepared for us."

"I can get them for you." Yokozawa watched Hiyori shake her head.

"Can you go up and see if Papa is okay?"

"I...sure..." He slowly replied and watched Hiyori skip back towards the car, keys jingling within her left hand.

The businessman took a deep breath, stood up and took two steps at a time. It wasn't long before he was on level ground and staring at thousands of tombstones. His deep blue eyes found Kirishima's striking form not too far away and quietly he made his way over.

"Decided to get over your cowardice and show yourself huh?" Yokozawa frowned at the words. "Don't worry, Haruyo doesn't have a judgemental bone in her body...just like Hiyo-chan." The salesman finally shifted his eyes away from almond ones and turned to stare quietly at Kirishima Haruyo's tombstone. He bowed politely to the woman he never knew.

"Kirishima, please accept my condolences for your loss."

"Haruyo," Kirishima called out to his wife, his left hand going out to wrap tightly around Yokozawa's right one. "This is Yokozawa Takafumi, the man I love."

"O-Oi..." Yokozawa spluttered in sheer surprise.

"And Hiyo-chan's new Mama."

"Hey!"

"It took me a long time to smile again, but with Hiyo-chan at my side, she makes me happy everyday. But one day I figured, she's not going to be around forever. She's growing up so fast and she'll go off to College and move away and the thought of being left alone...I didn't want that at all. You know I don't like being alone. And I'm a terrible cook as well. I needed someone who would not only intrigue me and challenge me in everything I do, but that person would also have to fall madly in love with Hiyo-chan. And I found that."

Yokozawa could feel his heart pounding within his ears. "Kirishima,"

"I've kept these, for so long now, afraid that if I parted with them my memories of you would disappear instantly." Kirishima finally let go of Yokozawa's hand as he pulled a small box from his pocket. The editor-in-chief crouched down as he opened it up, two wedding bands gleaming in the afternoon sun. "You'll always be apart of me, but Hiyo-chan is right. Its time to let you go. She's so smart, so sweet, just like you. I know you know that I love you, you're the first person I ever loved, but now its time to begin a new adventure, begin to rebuild this family."

"Kirishima...listen I..."

"Takafumi, you are the only one I want to be with." Deep blue eyes widened and lips parted. "Both Hiyo-chan and I love you very much and we'd be honoured if you would think of us as your family."

"I..."

"There is still much we can learn about each other, but one thing I have learned about you, is that you've never felt like you've ever had a true family before, so I'm here to offer you mine. Our lifestyle, our quirkiness, our open affections, our hearts and our love is yours for the taking. We promise great times and definitely tough times too, so we can know each others differences. And in time we can adjust and connect even more. And most of all, we can be your one true family. "

"Kirishima..."

"Please let me finish. I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I've held off for fear you'll just run away from me. However, standing here, in front of Haruyo's grave, I hope this is proof that I'm not ashamed of what we have together. I'm proud to be your lover. This relationship, I'm not afraid of where it will take us...or who will find out. As long as we are together, the three of us, nothing can go wrong. So please, as I stand here today, showing you everything of me, take this as my promise that I truly do love you, everything about you and I'm never going to give up on you...ever."

"Papa, I got the offerings."

"And even though my precious daughter has ruined my moment, I will wait patiently for your answer." Kirishima squeezed Yokozawa's hand before letting go as he took the sake bottle from Hiyori's hand. The trio gave Kirishima Haruyo their offerings before praying silently together.

"I'll meet the both of you back at the car." Almond eyes softened as he read between the lines that Yokozawa wanted a moment to himself as he stood silently at his wife's grave.

"What would Hiyo-chan like to eat for dinner when we get home tonight?"

"Onii-chan's chicken katsu curry!" The 11 year old gushed happily as she skipped beside her father, the both of them heading off.

"Mm, that does sound good." Yokozawa shook his head before turning his frowning face to the tombstone. Kirishima's wedding band, plus the one he gave to his wife were sitting perfectly in the velvet box, a small picture of Haruyo-san smiling happily.

The editor-in-chief's words had knocked him around. Though he proclaimed his love for him on a daily basis, saying it here, in the open, to his wife's tombstone, it just felt so much more real now. And it was also frightening for Yokozawa to finally discover that this _straight_ man was being wholeheartedly serious. The salesman crouched down, heat suddenly rising to his cheeks as Kirishima's words echoed over and over within his brain. Someone, and in this case, two people, wanted him in their family. He could have a family, but most of all, he was finally loved the way he had always wanted to be.

"Kirishima-san..." Yokozawa shook his head as he picked off a stray leaf that his lover had missed. "Haruyo-san, as stated before, my name is Yokozawa Takafumi. I work at Marukawa with Kirishima, though I'm in the Sales Department. We met, well, more importantly I was dragged to a bar and Kirishima saw a most embarrassing side to me. You see, the very first person I loved, didn't love me back. And of course I was upset so I drowned my sorrows in liquor. Kirishima listened to me. And I don't think I need to tell you that he's pretty good at listening. He's the only one who has truly accepted everything about me. And Hiyo-chan, she's so smart, so cute and thoughtful, she definitely must get that from you. I won't lie and say I didn't know Kirishima loved me, he annoyingly says it far too often...and I'm definitely not a Mama, but I'll do my best to look out for them." Yokozawa cleared his throat. "Haruyo-san, they're going to be fine, but I'm sure you know that already." The salesman bowed once more before turning away and walking off, hands thrusting into his pockets. He suddenly stopped when his left hand felt his key case and he quickly turned back and walked over towards the tombstone.

Yokozawa pulled out the key case and clipped it open, removing a business card and fingering the photo of Kirishima and Hiyori. With a silent nod of his head, Yokozawa removed the photo, "This is for you." He mumbled softly as he bent over to tuck the image and his business card under the small velvet box so they wouldn't blow away. "Please allow me to take care of them from now on." Yokozawa bowed for the last time and headed off, jerking his head up to the sky when a sudden warm breeze blew over him. For that single moment he closed his eyes, drinking in its warmth before jogging down the stairs and heading towards the car park. Both Kirishima and Hiyori were standing near the car waiting for him.

"I'm driving." Yokozawa sternly voiced, watching Kirishima arch an eyebrow. "I'm sure Hiyo-chan would love to hear another story about her Mama." Hiyori eyed the two adults quietly. "And I'd like to hear about your clumsiness too." Hiyori giggled when Yokozawa winked down at her.

"Hiyo-chan tell Takafumi off, he's picking on me." Kirishima whined and was pleasantly surprised Yokozawa didn't show an inch of displease at being referred to by his first name.

"Come on Papa, stop being a big kid and get in the car."

"Now you're both picking on me!" The oldest Kirishima mock complained.

All three of them piled in the car, the two Kirishima's sitting in the back like they were being chauffered around.

"Oh, Hiyo-chan, I'm going to need another picture for my key case.

"Eh?"

"I gave the one you gave me to your Mama, to thank her."

"Thank her for what?" Deep blue met almond eyes and for several moments they would not break.

"That's a secret between your Mama and I?"

"Mou," Hiyori huffed.

"And lets make chicken katsu curry together when we get home tonight." Kirishima smiled at those words and watched his daughter nod vigorously.

"You know, the first time your Mama cooked for me..." Yokozawa listened in as Kirishima told the sparkly eyed Hiyori stories of her mother before she was even born.

And thankfully, this time, the car filled with laughter.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11 Friday Morning & Afternoon

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading my little story. I love everyone's nice and positive reviews! I noticed some people don't want this to end, however, as stipulated in the title, it is only for a week, so alas I've pretty much got 4 chapters to go – 2 x Friday (though technically one now) and 2 x Saturday. Plus as a bonus (possibly just to round out the story to a final ending - I've just suddenly decided) I'll be doing 1 x Sunday, so technically that is actually 5 chapters to go (4 now). I don't know if that is a scary thought or not, but I hope I do a good job of it. It has come to the exciting 1st chapter of Kirishima's birthday! Hooray! I do so hope you enjoy this one and look forward to Friday Evening!

* * *

**Friday Morning & Afternoon**

* * *

"Onii-chan," A groan came from under bedsheets as Yokozawa heard the quiet whisper come from Kirishima's daughter. "Onii-chan," Again she repeated and with a grunt and a groan the now cranky businessman turned over to glare through blurry eyes at the cute girl.

"Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa sat up in bed, ruffling a hand through his messy hair as he picked up his phone to read the illuminated numbers of the digital clock in the darkness of the bedroom. "What can be so important you have to wake me at 5am?" He yawned loudly considering he'd only just gotten to bed at 1am. At the persistent tugging of the sleeve on his grey shirt, Yokozawa stumbled out of bed.

Last night, traffic had been so banked up, accidents according to the news radio, that the three of them did not return to the Kirishima household till quite late in the evening. The making of Yokozawa's chicken katsu curry would have to wait for another day.

The three hour trip back to the city had practically turned into five hours as Yokozawa tried to weave his way through traffic and take alternative routes in order to get back at a reasonable hour. Of course luck was not on his side and he spent more time cursing, under his breath of course, then actually getting anywhere. The only small semblance of enjoyment he had was when he'd turned his eyes up, looking through the rear-view mirror to see both Kirishima and Hiyori had fallen asleep. Hiyori was leaning against Kirishima's side, both her arms hugging her father's left arm, a small smile on her slumbering features. Kirishima on the other hand was slouched in the leather seating, Yokozawa thought it looked uncomfortable, but the editor-in-chief would find that out when he awoke. He was unguarded in sleep, mouth open as he brought in deep breaths and his head was tilted, resting atop of Hiyori's.

Yokozawa had only a minute to whip out his phone and take a photo of the defenceless Kirishima's before the traffic lights went green and he was en-route once more. It was smooth sailing the rest of the way back to the Kirishima household after that.

"Quick Onii-chan, we've got to get everything ready." It was almost comical the way the 11 year old tip-toed down the hallway, not wishing to make a sound and alert her sleeping father. Yokozawa on the other hand thudded down the hallway on heavy feet, neck cracking and arms rising to stretch above his head to work the kinks out of his body.

Last night when he finally got them back to the Kirishima household in one piece, he parked the car, turned off the engine and got out without making a sound. Yokozawa made his way around to Kirishima's door and opened it up. He bent over, poking his head in and shook the man awake. A sleepy smile graced Kirishima's lips as he found Yokozawa floating above him. His hand went out, the one that wasn't being hugged by his daughter and he brought the man's lips down to his, not really initiating a breathless kiss, more like just enjoying the contact between them.

"_We're home." _Yokozawa mumbled against his moist lips.

"_I like the way you say that." _Kirishima had mumbled, a sudden twinkle within his gaze before two pairs of eyes shifted to gaze upon Hiyori when she mumbled 'Papa'. _"She's had quite an eventful day, I may keep her home from school tomorrow."_

"_Hiyo-chan doesn't seem the type to take a day off school 'just because' if you ask me." _There was a soft chuckle from Kirishima as he carefully removed his arm from Hiyori's loose grip and got out of the car. Yokozawa had watched him hunch over slightly.

"_Shit, my ass is asleep."_

"_Want a massage?" Yokozawa_ had jokingly remarked.

"_Would you?" _There was hope in Kirishima's eyes as he finally stood to his full height, though he was bending from side to side to stretch his muscles.

"_In your dreams." _Yokozawa actually smacked his lover, surprisingly on the ass, as he carefully removed Hiyori's seatbelt and with little effort pulled the girl from the car. _"You look perfectly fine to me."_

"_You're no fun." _Kirishima softly complained as he followed behind Yokozawa who was carrying his daughter much like the adorable princess she was. _"Perhaps I'll ask for a massage from you another day...and maybe we can heat things up a bit, if you catch my drift."_

"_Unfortunately, I do." _Yokozawa stepped aside to get Kirishima to open the door. _"Perverted idiot..."_

Yokozawa made his way into the kitchen as he watched Hiyori get out pots and pans from the cupboards before she stood on her stool. He was certain in the next year or two she'd have a growth spurt and then that stool would no longer be needed by her. She turned around to face him, eyes sparkling and still dressed in her strawberry pyjama set.

"Onii-chan has to help me make breakfast for Papa." The salesman scratched at the back of his neck while he clicked on the kettle and waited for the water to boil.

He was unscrewing the lid of the coffee jar when his eyes observed the far too bouncy girl. "What is so special about today that we have to start at 5am for your Papa."

"Because its his birthday silly." Hiyori jolted and turned around when she heard the loud clunk of glass meeting the kitchen bench-top and then the scattering sound of beans going everywhere.

"Its his what?"

"I thought Onii-chan knew already?" Hiyori voiced worriedly as she came over to where Yokozawa was slowly taking a seat on one of the kitchen stools near the preparation island bench while she began to scoop up the beans and placed them back in their container. Luckily for them the glass had not smashed or else that would delay breakfast!

"Your Papa really likes keeping secrets."

"Papa can't keep secrets, maybe he's just been overworked and pre-occupied with my birthday and saying goodbye to Mama."

"Maybe..."

"When Papa sent me back to the car yesterday, I sent a message to Obaa-chan asking if she and Ojii-chan would like to come over for dinner, but she said they had another engagement to attend."

Yokozawa arched his eyebrow but soon cleared his throat. "So what else has Hiyo-chan got organised for her Papa today, besides this breakfast and the surprise party."

"Not really a party, Papa doesn't bother with his birthday that much. Instead he likes to make a fuss on others." Yokozawa nodded his head, knowing that Kirishima was exactly like that. "Usually he's away on business, but he's not travelling as much as he used to. Before he'd leave for his trip, we'd have a special dinner together."

"What kind of special dinner?"

"Last year we went out to eat. Papa and I got all dressed up, he wore a nice suit and I had a new dress. After dinner we walked through the park near the restaurant as there are fairy lights all throughout the trees. Its really pretty.

"Since your grandparents are unable to make it, how about the three of us go out to dinner tonight, to where you and your Papa went last year?"

"Really?"

"If its okay with Hiyo-chan that I come?"

"Silly Onii-chan, of course you can come. We're family and family celebrates together!" Yokozawa had no response to the young girl as she went about cracking eggs into a glass bowl. His heart was thumping happily within his ribcage.

The businessman made his way over to Hiyori and without even an ounce of awkwardness he bent down and pressed his lips atop her head. "What can I do to help Princess?" He was rewarded with a cute blush and she passed him the bowl of eggs to whisk and followed her directions in making her sweet tamagoyaki.

* * *

"Onii-chan you look like you're going to fall asleep at the table." Yokozawa jolted awake from his light slumbering as Hiyori had come into the living room and lightly clanked the serving tray on the table which he had been half slumped over.

"You present your hard work to your Papa, I'm going to freshen up." Yokozawa got to his feet and shuffled his way down the hallway with Hiyori walking in front of him. He stood at the bathroom door, just clicking it open when Hiyori burst into Kirishima's bedroom, probably startling the man awake. All Yokozawa had heard was Hiyori's light squeal, she probably being attacked by her own father, by being hugged impossibly tight, before his deep voice muffled out 'I feel so spoilt.'

* * *

The salesman was standing at the vanity, feeling a little better and more awake, only now he was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, it resting snuggling against his hips. He had a smaller one which he was brushing through his drenched locks of hair. Unfortunately for Yokozawa, in his half awake, half asleep phase he'd not brought any clean clothing with him. He reasoned with himself that it'd be alright to exit like this considering Kirishima would be eating breakfast in bed with Hiyori at his side so all he had to do was duck out of the bathroom and head diagonally across the hallway and straight into the room he occupied.

He unlocked the door and pried it open, blinking several times as the two Kirishima's had been walking passed. Almond eyes quickly froze him on the spot, they drawing all over his naked flesh before the editor-in-chief instinctively pressed his hand over Hiyori's eyes.

"Ah, Papa, careful, I can't see!" The tray she was carrying rattled suddenly when she stumbled at having her sight taken away from her.

"Sorry," Yokozawa whispered as he moved around the Kirishima's, knowing almond eyes were watching his ever move, probably wishing his towel would fall off - the perverted bastard - as he quickly ducked into the spare room. He closed the door, ear pressed against it to listen to the two Kirishima's.

"Papa, I could have dropped the plates." Hiyori admonished her father lightly. "Onii-chan was just taking a bath, you've come out of the bathroom like that many times, so I wouldn't have been _that_ surprised."

"I see..." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the comment and thought it best to start laying down some ground rules when they were in the house with Hiyori. He moved away from the door and towards the bag he was currently living out of. He pulled a pair of black boxer briefs out and placed them on and then removed the towel from around his hips, tossing it over the chair.

When there was a sudden click of the door, he froze, only being able to half turn when strong arms wrapped around his body, one around his waist and the other over his shoulders drawing him back against a clothed body.

"Oi..." Yokozawa faulted when lips pressed at the back of his neck. He cursed those bastardly butterflies that were fluttering through his stomach and his heart began to race, he knowing damn well the man behind him could feel it since his right hand was pressed flat against his chest.

"Let me get my fill."

"Huh?"

"I need an energy boost of Takafumi to last me through the day." Yokozawa couldn't help but roll his eyes, his older lover not being able to see him do it thank goodness. "Just think of this as your present to me."

"And I thought you'd want more." Taut skin rippled under Kirishima's touch when Yokozawa felt his lips part open when a sneaky hand that had been wrapped around his waist was slowly heading south. "H-Hey..." The salesman grit his teeth when a far too experienced hand caressed him over the thin cotton material of his briefs.

"And who says I don't?" Kirishima was pleased at the response he was gaining from Yokozawa. The usually growling and foul mouthed businessman was slowly growing weak at the knees. He was thrilled to understand that he wasn't the only one craving the touch of the other. He knew his lover could try and hide it as much as possible, but his smile grew when Yokozawa's left hand fell over the one that was currently fondling him and his other was at the back of the editor-in-chiefs head as his lips played across his skin.

"W-We can't..." Those words were like icy daggers to Kirishima, but the way they were groaned hurriedly between parted lips, to him it just meant that Yokozawa was possibly close to release, much faster then usual. He'd obviously been keeping a lot of pent up emotions within him, much like himself of course. Even he could not deny the fact he too was becoming rock hard against his own briefs and grey slacks.

"Why fight it?" He gruffly mumbled into Yokozawa's ear before taking the man's lobe between his teeth.

"Be-Because... Hiyo-chan..." Kirishima felt himself soften as he slumped heavily against Yokozawa. He let out a surprised gasp of his own as the usually strong businessman who could hold his weight if he clung to him crippled beneath him, the two of them falling across the bed, the mattress squeaking loudly. Almond eyes shifted to glance down at his partner beneath him, shifting slightly to raise his upper body away as he leaned up on his right arm which was no longer around Yokozawa's shoulders. Yokozawa's right side of his face was pressed into the crinkled sheets, head to the side as wet locks of hair spiked in all directions, dampening the bedsheets slightly. His eyes were tightly clenched closed and lips parted open, bringing in rugged breaths. It was then he felt his partner twitch against his left hand while he felt himself twitch against Yokozawa's ass, his own heart pounding and breath hitching within his throat.

"Takafumi..."

"Get off me." Kirishima was wrong, those words were like icy daggers to him and instantly he scrambled away. "Go get ready for work and take Hiyo-chan to school." Came the order from the bed, Yokozawa not moving an inch from where he'd collapsed. It was extremely hard for Kirishima to leave the man, but when he listened to the bathroom door click open and then a bedroom door click closed, he knew Hiyori had finished showering and would soon emerge to go on the search for the both of them.

"I... See you later..." Kirishima frowned when he got no response and quietly he left Yokozawa alone.

Today was turning out to be a shit start to his birthday.

* * *

Kirishima drowned himself in his work, catching up on reports and going to meetings. He didn't even realise how much time had gone by until his stomach rumbled. His eyes flickered over to the clock on the wall noticing it was 1pm. He rose from his desk, mumbling to one of the staff he was going on break and then left his department.

He had really wanted to call Yokozawa, but evey time he flipped open his phone, staring at the apron clad businessman, he lost his nerve.

"Kirishima-san?" Almond eyes rose, just as he clicked his phone shut to find deep brown eyes glancing over at him.

"Takano-san," The editor-in-chief of Japun looked around, finally realising he'd walked all the way to the smokers break room to find the editor-in-chief of Emerald was the only one here. "Ah, about the other day, in front of Yokozawa's place, my daughter's attitude, I apologise." Kirishima awkwardly opened the conversation with that as he made his way over to his lover's ex.

Takano shrugged his shoulders not in the least bit bothered. "I haven't seen Takafumi around lately."

"He's got a couple days off work." Kirishima watched Takano raise an eyebrow at the comment. "Its probably difficult for him to spend the week with me." The older man mumbled quietly as he took a seat across from Takano.

"That's not something you really need to discuss with me."

"Eh? Ah, no, I didn't mean it like that." Kirishima quickly blurted out. If Yokozawa had overheard that, he'd definitely be dead. "My daughter, Hiyori, sort of roped him into staying with us for the week and since he's always been on his own, I can only imagine its very taxing on him."

"He wouldn't have gone if he truly didn't want to." Kirishima knew how true that was and felt his shoulder's relax slightly. It was odd how there appeared to be no awkwardness between the two of them even though they had both slept with Yokozawa. "Cigarette?" Takano offered a smoke to the editor-in-chief.

"I don't smoke." Kirishima replied, but after several moments he plucked the cancer stick from Takano's pre-offered packet and sat with it unlit between his fingers. "Has he always been so bloody frustrating?" The older man didn't notice Takano staring intently at him as he was hunched over the table. Ah, it was like deja vu for the editor-in-chief of Emerald.

"We weren't ever like that." Takano quietly voiced, exhaling smoke from his lips. "We never placed much into what we had...or more importantly I didn't as he was nothing but an escape for me." Brown eyes framed by black glasses found almond eyes intently staring at him now, Kirishima resting his chin on his folded arms. "Even if I've known him longer, he is still guarded when around me and will not reveal everything to me. But when it comes to you, he's different, though he probably doesn't realise it himself."

"Hm,"

"The two of you are more alike then you think. Stop moping about and dodging each other and just come out and tell him exactly what you want to hear from him. And maybe he may do the same."

"And if he runs?"

"You seem like the kind of man that would chase after him." Takano listened to Kirishima laugh.

"It's my birthday today."

"Congratulations." Takano leaned over, flicking his lighter a couple of times before lighting up Kirishima's cigarette. "Sometimes they're good at helping you work out your thoughts."

"Thanks,"

"For what?" Takano responded as he finished his cigarette and headed for the door.

"For not loving him...I guess..." The words were not meant to be spoken rudely and he was sure Takano would not take offence to them. All he received was a wave of the hand and then Takano was gone.

Kirishima rose to his feet, kicking away one of the chairs as he sat on the table, glancing over the city skyline through the large tinted glass windows in the building. The sun was shining, it was probably a beautiful day out there and here he was, stuck in the office when all he wanted was to be with his family, thus being his cute daughter and their new addition, Yokozawa. And Sorata. He couldn't forget that lazy fluff-ball considering how much Hiyori loved him.

Of course Kirishima knew that both Takano and Yokozawa would always have a special bond, but slowly he would mature with time and understand and accept that Takano was Yokozawa's most important friend. Nothing would ever change that. He truly was thankful that the man didn't love Yokozawa like he did. After all, if it wasn't for that rejection, he and Yokozawa would not be together. The editor-in-chief lifted the cigarette to his lips, drawing in the toxic chemicals.

"I didn't realise you smoked." And he instantly began to choke. Watery eyes glanced over to see Yokozawa standing by the opened door, leaning against the frame dressed in faded jeans and a white button down shirt.

"Ta-Takafumi..." Kirishima choked out, trying ever so hard to suck in much needed oxygen. He cleared his throat, coughed loudly and was rewarded with Yokozawa walking over to hand him a bottle of water, which he took and drank gratefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you."

"Ah, I left my phone on my desk." Almond eyes stared quietly over at Yokozawa. He stood up straight, just merely several feet away from him, arms behind his back. It was like what happened this morning never occurred at all. "Wait, how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't at first. I was going to head up to Japun, but I kept getting strange stares from people and I could have sworn I heard muffled whispers."

"Its probably about the other day."

"The other day?"

"Your daughter comment." Kirishima watched Yokozawa's blue eyes widen.

"Oh..."

"Don't worry, I've set them straight." The salesman didn't like the idea of Kirishima setting anyone straight. He was certain that since there were still whispers maybe the man had only made it worse. "I told everyone that its actually your lover's daughter, but you treat her like she's your own."

"You what!" Yokozawa bellowed. The businessman tried ever so hard to calm down as he brushed one hand through his hair. "I'll forget about that for now. In truth I actually ran into Masamune in the corridor. He said you interrupted his break and was being a pain in the ass." Kirishima's eyes widened. Who the hell was Takano to say such things about him? Of course they knew each other in passing, attended meetings and functions together, but that didn't mean... "I'm joking." Kirishima felt his ruffled feathers deflate as he stubbed out the cigarette and placed the butt in the ashtray deciding he was never going to try and smoke again.

"Oh..."

"Here..." Almond eyes blinked suddenly when a wrapped bento was thrust towards him. "Its warm, so you need to eat it soon." Kirishima took the bento and unwrapped it before popping open the lid. The tasty smell of Yokozawa's chicken katsu curry assaulted his senses.

"Ah, Hiyo-chan and I are definitely spoilt by you."

"Just you."

"Eh?"

"Hiyo-chan doesn't know I made this. I did it for you." And the editor-in-chief had to fight the urge to embrace the awkward Yokozawa. "Ha-Happy Birthday...I guess..." Kirishima observed a slight blush rush cutely over his lover's cheeks. And part of his control snapped. He placed down the bento and moved towards his adorably cute lover, craning his head as he pressed lips against slightly parted ones. Of course he was rewarded with being shoved away like he was diseased, but finally he understood Yokozawa that little bit more as even though he'd been pushed away, one of the salesman's hands was clenched in the material of his black shirt.

It wasn't that he didn't want him, it was more the fact that he couldn't have him with people in the vicinity, whether it be here or at his home.

"Tonight...can we..." Kirishima felt a bit weird at literally asking Yokozawa for sex, but considering the last time and how he still felt guilty over doing him so roughly, it was like nowadays he needed to make sure it was alright for him to try again, only from now on he'd be much gentler with his lover, unless he asked for it rough of course.

"Tonight, Hiyo-chan and I want to take you out."

"Huh?" Kirishima was only slightly annoyed he was interrupted and also ignored. Okay, not him per-say but more or less his subtle request.

"Its meant to be a surprise. Hiyo-chan mentioned that last year you got dressed up, went to a fancy restaurant and then walked in the park afterwards."

"We did."

"She'd like to do that again."

"She would?"

"Not just her, me as well, the three of us...together." Yokozawa's guarded features watched Kirishima's soften at his words.

"I'd like that."

Yokozawa nodded his head. "It's settled then. Don't be late."

"You aren't going to throw me a party like Hiyo-chan's are you?"

"You don't like celebrating?"

"I'm not a child, so its not that big a deal to me. Just being surrounded by the people I love, that is all that matters to me."

"Ah, speaking of which, Hiyo-chan called your parents, they said they couldn't come."

"It is to be expected." Yokozawa arched an eyebrow, he not sure exactly what that meant.

"Actually, I am annoyed that you didn't tell me it was your birthday. I don't know what to get a man who already has everything."

"Making me bento and spending the evening with Hiyo-chan and I, there is nothing more I need." Kirishima turned his gaze to find Yokozawa standing with arms crossed over his chest. "What's with that look?"

"I was half expecting something perverted from you."

Kirishima let out a loud laugh. It didn't matter how frustrating Yokozawa could be and how irate it would make him, he was certain he would never stop loving him. "Don't tempt me."

"I better get going." Yokozawa glanced at the time on his watch.

"What is the time?"

"Its nearly 2'o'clock." Almond eyes widened slightly. He hadn't realised he'd been gone for that long. "I'm meeting Hiyo-chan after school to go pick something out for you."

"She really doesn't have to worry about getting me anything."

"Do you actually think I could persuade her not to buy something for you."

"Probably not, she has our stubbornness after all." Blue eyes widened at the comment, trying ever so hard not to feel insanely happy right now considering Kirishima was referring to his daughter like she was theirs.

"Are you sure there is nothing you want?"

"Oh I want..." He paused when he received a glare from Yokozawa. "Cake, cake is good." The two of them finally left the break room, Kirishima cradling his bento like it was made of fine porcelain. "She really doesn't have to worry so much. No matter what she gets me, whether it be paper or gold, I'll love it equally as much."

"And what if it were a cute photo of Hiyo-chan and I together?" Yokozawa finally took pleasure in the surprised look on Kirishima's face. He'd already entered the lift and hit the button on the elevator to take him to ground floor.

"I want! I want!" Yokozawa felt a deep chuckle escape his lips as Kirishima was left thumping one fist against the elevator doors like a child. Truthfully he had been joking, just to get one back on his lover, but as he left the building, his mind truly was reeling at what the hell to buy the man.

He flipped open his phone, sending a text to Kirishima demanding he not be late as they would be heading for the restaurant right on 6'o'clock since he had a car coming to pick them up and then flipped it shut and strolled towards the train station to head back towards Hiyori's school.

* * *

"Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa sighed lightly as he was pulled into yet another men's store. "Your Papa will be happy no matter what you get for him. Here, how about this tie?"

"No, Papa doesn't wear suits enough to buy one, he'd only complain that I spent too much money on something that will sit in his cupboard. Now if it were Onii-chan's birthday, I'd definitely get him a tie for sure!" Yokozawa pressed his hand atop of Hiyori's head, appreciating the sentiment. They were interrupted by the merry tune of Hiyori's phone going off. Yokozawa handed back her bag, since he'd been carrying it for her since she'd gotten off school and she fished out her phone, flipping the pink communication device open. "Ah, it's a message from Papa. _Don't spend too much and don't drag Takafumi around too much._" Pretty brown eyes turned to look up at Yokozawa. "I'm not dragging you around too much am I Onii-chan?"

"No you aren't." He observed the 11 year old, as fast as lightning, text her father back before flipping her phone closed. It was then he noticed a certain something missing from her phone. "Hiyo-chan, how about you take me to the place where you picked out my phone hanger?"

"Phone hanger?" He watched a puzzled look rush across her face and it was then he realised she hadn't seen the charm she'd got him hanging from his phone. He pulled out the silver phone from his jeans pocket and dangled it in front of Hiyori, watching as her eyes lit up and a smile split her face. "Onii-chan you kept it!" He was a little perplexed to think she would even think he wouldn't.

"How about we get matching one's, for you and your Papa."

"So we match Onii-chan's, like family?" The businessman felt his heart flutter.

"Yeah, like family."

"Hooray!" He had to quietly shush her excitement when strangers eyed them in the store they were in and quickly he shuffled her out and as she skipped alongside him, she directing him towards the jewellery store she and her Papa had been to.

* * *

"Onii-chan look, these are it!" She practically bounced at his side as they were glancing over the charms she'd picked out Wednesday afternoon.

"May I help you?" A young woman questioned and before Yokozawa could say anything, Hiyori had taken over as she began to request what she wanted from the glass display case. He placed his hand on her head, silently telling her he wasn't going far as he began to wander the store.

"Just looking Sir?" He darted his eyes up from the display cabinet he'd been eyeing off to notice an elderly man staring across the counter at him.

"I'd like that." Yokozawa didn't even realise he was going to purchase anything besides the charms when he'd suddenly walked over to the cabinet and found himself starring at the numerous objects on display. He hadn't been thinking about purchasing a present for Kirishima at all, he was only here to help Hiyori, but looking at it, it had to be bought. The elderly man thanked him for his purchase once he produced his credit card and then it was placed inside a gift bag and he was back over at Hiyori's side just as she was handing her money over to the saleswoman.

"Please only charge her for one set of those charms." The woman and Hiyori looked over at him. "I'm paying for Hiyo-chan's."

"But Onii-chan,"

"Or I may just pay for them both."

"No, I have to get Papa his!" Her cheeks puffed out and the saleswoman couldn't help but laugh lightly. She rung up the total for Hiyori and then did the same for Yokozawa, all the while the youngster complained about it. Yokozawa bowed in thanks and slight apology at the scene the two of them caused and they soon left.

Hiyori dangled the phone hanger in front of her face. "Papa will like this very much."

"Be careful you don't drop it." Yokozawa quietly voiced and watched Hiyori place it carefully back in its tissue paper and then placed it back into the gift bag.

"Is that Onii-chan's present to Papa?" Hiyori noticed the gift bag he was carrying.

"Mm,"

"He's going to be so happy tonight!" She gushed openly.

Yokozawa cleared his throat, he not truly sure what Kirishima would think of his gift, let alone whether he'd actually have the balls to give it to him either. It was best for him to change the subject instead. "What is Hiyo-chan wearing tonight?" Blue eyes glanced down at the thoughtful look crossing her face.

"I don't know. I want to wear one of the hairpins Onii-chan bought me, but it won't match the skirt that Papa bought me for my birthday."

"Why don't we go buy Hiyo-chan a new dress from here?" Yokozawa and Hiyori had stopped outside a girls clothing store called Cutie Pie.

"No Onii-chan, you already spent too much!" He couldn't help the grin that broke across his lips at the cute stomp of her foot.

"I want to see what that looks like on Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa voiced as he pointed in the display window towards a dress, quickly scooping the light girl into his arms as he made his way into the store. She had no time to refuse, not that she had a choice in the matter as she giggled up a storm. He planted her back on her two feet when they were spotted by a female employee and Yokozawa left the young girl in her capable hands.

* * *

Some time had gone by, Yokozawa glancing down at his watch to notice the time. If they didn't leave soon, they would be the ones running late for dinner since they still had to make it to the train station and get back in time so all three of them could have showers.

"Hiyo-chan, you really should just try that dress on."

"No way!" The saleswoman glanced questioningly at him and he quietly pointed to the dress on display in the window. Without any words spoken the woman went to get it. "What about this one?" Yokozawa turned his blue eyes as the curtain was pulled across to reveal Hiyori in a multicoloured ensemble. It practically hurt his eyes.

"Hiyo-chan, please try on this dress." The saleswoman produced the one he had eyed in the window and presented it to the 11 year old. "I'm sure it'll be the perfect dress." Again her cheeks puffed out, but like he who could never refuse her requests, it appeared she could not refuse his. The curtain swished closed as Hiyori caved to his request. While she changed he pulled out her phone and began to attach the phone hanger. Just as he secured it he listened to the curtain open once again.

"That's not fair Onii-chan." He raised his eyes, they widening slightly at just how adorably cute she looked. In years to come she would grow into quite the beauty. Takumi-kun would have to be careful...and he'd have to give Kirishima a lot of valium. Hiyori was currently dressed in a red taffeta satin party dress. It had a contrasting black sash around the waistline and attached to it was a sparkling jewel in the centre. It had inch thick straps and a peek-a-boo hemline in contrasting black to match the waistline. There was a matching black scarf that Hiyori was holding in her hands. "Now I really like it." The youngster pouted as she stood before him.

"My, that suits you so well." The sales assistant voiced kindly to the now blushing Hiyori.

"Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa called out to her, she turning slightly to look at him and her ears picked up the distinct sound of a camera phone clicking.

"Ah, Onii-chan!" Again she stomped her foot before she came running over to him.

"Hiyo-chan was too cute, I couldn't help it."

"Mou..." She flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm just getting you back for taking a photo of me in your apron." He quietly voiced, so the saleswoman couldn't hear him, while pinching her cheek lightly. "If Hiyo-chan gets changed, we'll have just enough time to go to a photo booth before heading home." He watched her eyes widen. "Let's take a picture together."

"Hai!" The school girl had squealed happily as she bolted back into the change room cubicle she occupied.

* * *

With their purchases in Yokozawa's hands, Hiyori directed them to a shop which housed a photo booth that her and her friends had been to. The businessman was slowly loosing the courage to have a photo taken. He totally looked crap in them. In any photo that had been taken with him in the vicinity, all that he would see was his distinct scowl, his glaring eyes and folded arms. He never felt comfortable at all.

"Ah, Onii-chan, we're here!" Hiyori had already bolted inside, to claim the empty photo booth as hers so no one else could take it.

Taking a deep breath Yokozawa moved through the curtained gap and placed the bags on the ground.

"Ready Onii-chan?"

"Eh?" He blinked when there was a sudden flash. "Wait," And another. "Hiyo-chan!" And another. Now he was just getting annoyed. It wasn't long before the photos popped out, bubbles floating around the grinning Hiyori while Yokozawa was in the background, scrunched face with eyes closed, lips parted as he was staring down at Hiyori and the last one was him shouting her name.

"Onii-chan looks funny!" Hiyori giggled up a storm.

"I've never been in a photo booth!" Yokozawa listened to himself complain as though he were a kid. Hiyori was staring up at him before he watched her place more money in and then she was picking out floating hearts background.

"Onii-chan," He eyed her, while silently fuming at his childish outburst, her arms lifted up towards him. "Hurry while the camera loads." Yokozawa bent slightly to pick her up, resting the 11 year old against his hip. Of course she was too old to be held like this, but it appeared today she didn't care. "Say cheese Onii-chan!" He had enough time to turn to look the same way as Hiyori when the flash went off. "This is fun!" She gushed happily, quickly pressing her lips against his cheek innocently, this surprising Yokozawa as his eyes widened slightly and horrifyingly he was sure an embarrassed blush rushed across his cheeks just as the flash went again. "Now for a proper one." Yokozawa placed Hiyori on her own two feet as she stood in front of him she ready to give off her customary peace sign when instead he crouched down, arms securing around her shoulders and then there was that blinding flash again.

"I think that's about as much as I can take." Yokozawa voiced as he picked up the bags. Hiyori fiddled with the options flashing across the screen in the photo booth. "I really don't look good in photos at all."

"You don't have to look good, you just have to have fun!" Hiyori decided to proclaim while she patiently waited for the images to print out.

"I guess..."

"But Onii-chan looks really nice in this one." Yokozawa turned his blue eyes down to the large print out of the last photo that was taken. His arms were secured sweetly around the short 11 year old. Her small hands were resting over his right forearm, happy to be cuddled by him and on her face was an open smile just like the one from her photo with Kirishima. What had been most surprising was the small sweet smile on his own lips, softening his features instantly. The businessman never realised he'd even done it or more importantly never realised such a smile would suit his usually standoffish character. "This one is definitely being given to Papa!"

"Come on, we'll be late if we don't get home."

"I can't wait until Papa sees us all dressed up!"

"Aa..." It was going to be an intersting night for sure.

* * *

******To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12 Friday Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** Finally, a bit of action. Enough said... Enjoy!

* * *

**Friday Evening**

* * *

Yokozawa and Hiyori arrived home, it completely dark when the young girl had unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Papa isn't home yet." He noticed the slight pout of her lips and removed his shoes in the genkan.

"But this is a good thing." He found curious eyes looking up at him. "For Hiyo-chan can take her time to get ready and when he arrives home, she'll be standing right here, her cute smile on her face saying 'Papa, okaeri nasai' and dressed in her new outfit as well."

"Hm,"

"He'll be so surprised at just how grown up his daughter is and just how much of a Princess she'll look."

"Onii-chan is just embarrassing me." Yokozawa received a slight whack on his forearm, but he knew that cute blush anywhere.

"And if Hiyo-chan gets ready first, she can then give her present to her Papa before we leave."

"Hai!" And she was off, dashing down the hallway.

"I'll place your dress in your room along with your Papa's present."

"Thanks Onii-chan."

Yokozawa did as he said he would, placing Hiyori's items on her bed, he removing her dress and scarf from the tissue paper and bag and laid it out on her perfectly made bed. Afterwards he headed for his room to hide the present he'd gotten, still unsure whether he'd present it to Kirishima and more importantly if he did, when would be an appropriate time to do so. At least the businessman didn't have to contemplate like Hiyori did on what to wear. Yokozawa would wear his black business suit from yesterday, only he'd replace the all black ensemble he wore the other day with changing his shirt to a midnight blue silk shirt and his customary black tie. The shirt would certainly bring out the colour of his eyes, not that that actually mattered to him.

"Onii-chan, you can have the bathroom now."

"Okay," He took a spare bare of briefs, the pressed trousers and his silk shirt to the bathroom. He didn't need another repeat of this morning.

* * *

Yokozawa had finished his shower sometime ago and was just exiting the spare room when he heard the front door open.

"Hiyo-chan, Takafumi, I'm home." He watched a blur of red and black go dashing past him in the hallway.

"Okaeri nasai Papa!"

"Uwaa, Hiyo-chan, kawaii!" Yokozawa moved through the living room, came around the corner and into the hallway to see Hiyori swishing the skirt of her dress in front of her father.

"Do you like it, Onii-chan bought it for me."

"My girl is growing up." Kirishima cupped the side of her face, a sweet gentle smile on his lips. "We'll have to think of something to give to Takafumi as a thank you for buying you such a lovely dress, ne Hiyo-chan?"

"Mm!"

"That isn't really necessary." Two pairs of eyes turned to gaze over at Yokozawa. "Okaeri nasai... Since you are earlier then what I thought you'd be, take your time and relax in the bath Hiyo-chan prepared for you."

"Onii-chan looks so handsome." Hiyori gushed aloud while taking her Papa's bag and walking down the hallway with him.

"He does indeed." Kirishima commented appreciatively as his eyes moved over the salesman. The short girl walked past the two adults, Yokozawa feeling Kirishima take a hold of his hand for a moment to squeeze it.

"Papa, please rest and have a bath. I placed your suit on your bed and got a new shirt for you when I was shopping earlier with Yuki-chan's mum. After that you can have your present."

"Now I am excited."

"And Onii-chan got you a present too!" Yokozawa felt himself cringe slightly at Hiyori's words.

"Did he now?" The man in question decided to flee the room and head into the kitchen for a drink. There was no way he'd remain composed at the sly look Kirishima was giving him...and the fact he wasn't stupid enough not to sense the way he had licked his lips while looking him over. Perhaps the editor-in-chief hadn't realised he'd done it, but he had noticed and those bloody butterflies were attacking his stomach again!

* * *

"Onii-chan, can you put the hairpins in my hair?" Yokozawa nodded his head and smiled lightly as Hiyori wanted the strawberry pins clipped into her damp wavy hair. He scooped up the silky locks and carefully made sure he had an even amount of hair and that the hairpins sat straight as well. He was nothing, if not, a perfectionist. Just as he clipped the second one in, Hiyori let off a small gasp, his blue eyes following hers as Kirishima came down the hallway, jacket hanging over his left forearm as he placed it over the lounge chair, deciding not to wear it just yet.

"Papa you look so handsome as well!" Yokozawa had to agree. The editor-in-chief was dressed in a pressed black suit much like himself, but he was wearing an amber-brown shirt and a black tie. His usually shaggy hair was combed neatly, several damp strands falling over his almond eyes.

"What do you think Takafumi?" Kirishima grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.

"We make quite a trio." Yokozawa stood from his seated position.

"I'm happy with that." The older man replied as he was directed to sit down by Hiyori.

"Papa, for you, happy birthday."

"Thank you Princess." He kissed her pink cheek as he pulled the tissue paper wrapped item from its small gift bag. "This looks like Takafumi's."

"And mine too." Kirishima raised his eyes to see two phone's hanging in front of him and the same identical hangers dangling from them. "Now we all match, just like family." Hiyori grinned happily.

"I'll drink to that." Kirishima commented as Hiyori went to his bedroom to grab his phone. He silently rose to his feet, making his way over to Yokozawa, his arm going around the man's waist. "So, what did you get me?" He was rewarded with a frown. "Come on, it can't be _that_ embarrassing." Yokozawa felt lips against the side of his neck while his eyes kept watch down the hallway towards the bedrooms. "Unless its you...naked...with just the polka dot apron." Kirishima was shoved away.

"Behave like that and you _won't_ be seeing the present at all." The two men both turned to the sound of the doorbell. "The car is rather early. Go get Hiyo-chan," Yokozawa made his way down the hallway and opened the door, surprise evident on his face as he came face to face with Kirishima's parents.

"My, you look handsome tonight Takafumi-kun."

"Eh, ah, thank you, please come in." He invited the couple inside. "I apologise, we did not realise you'd be coming this evening."

"It is an unexpected visit, just to talk with Zen for a moment. Do you have a business meeting or something to attend?" Kirishima's mother questioned.

"No, Hiyo-chan and I are taking Kirishima out to dinner, in celebration of his birthday."

"I see..." The salesman was slightly puzzled but showed them into the living room anyway.

"Otousan, Okaasan," There was no hiding the surprise in his voice as he and his daughter were coming into the living room from the other side.

"Zen," It was clear that Kirishima's mother was shocked to see her usually scruffy son in such a handsome suit and such a nice shirt as well. It seemed to bring out the highlights in his hair and the colour of his eyes.

"Doesn't Papa and Onii-chan look handsome?" Hiyori proudly questioned her grandparents.

"Hiyo-chan," Kirishima's father was the first to notice their granddaughter.

"What do you think?" She did a twirl in front of them.

"You look very pretty tonight."

"Its all thanks to Onii-chan." The salesman found eyes staring over at him.

"Not really, I just bullied her into trying it on."

"We'll have to have a photo of Hiyo-chan in such a pretty dress." Kirishima's mother commented.

"Ah!" All eyes focused on Hiyori. "Papa, I forgot your other present." Yokozawa felt his eyes go wide as he knew what this present was. She dashed away to her bedroom, the younger man glancing between son and parents and couldn't help but notice the awkwardness. "Here you go Papa."

"Oh my..." Kirishima was holding the picture between both hands. Yokozawa had wondered where the picture frame had come from and was slightly mortified when he turned it around to show his parents. "This is perfect, ne?" The photo of Yokozawa hugging Hiyori was in a silver frame with fancy block lettering on the top stipulating: **FAMILY**

"It'll be even better if Papa, Onii-chan and I have a photo together."

"I'm not going back to a photo booth." Yokozawa crossed his arms over his chest. He listened to Hiyori giggle up a storm as she began to talk about the afternoon she shared with him and then sneakily she produced the other photos for her father and grandparents to gaze upon. He was mortified at the blush rising to his cheeks and tilted his head slightly so as to hope it would be missed by observant eyes.

"Obaa-chan, Ojii-chan, this one is for you to keep." Yokozawa stole a quick glance at the small photo the young girl produced and gawked as it was the one of Hiyori with her arms around his neck, she against his hip and she was kissing him on the cheek, the photo showing the surprise and flush on his face as it was caught on camera. "Though I really like the one I gave Papa, this one is also my favourite."

"Oi, you never asked my permission to share them." Yokozawa was rewarded with large brown eyes and pouting lips looking over at him. Hiyori rushed to his side, tiny hands uncrossing his folded arms as she took hold of both of his hands. "Its alright to give it to Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan, because they're family too, they'll take really good care of it." Who was he to deny the Princess anything?

"Promise?"

"Mm!"

"Alright..."

"Hooray, here Obaa-chan, keep it safe." Yokozawa couldn't help but chuckle lightly. It was just a picture, but it seemed to be rather important to the young girl.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Ah, how about I get everyone some drinks?"

"That won't be necessary." Kirishima's father voiced. "We won't be staying long."

"Zen, about what you spoke of a couple of days ago." Yokozawa's sharp eyes watched Kirishima go rigid. "Your father and I have given it some thought."

"Um, should I leave the four of you alone?" Suddenly Yokozawa felt awkward.

"No!" He blinked several times at the snap decision coming from Kirishima. "This involves you."

"Huh?" The salesman voiced in sheer confusion and felt himself go rigid when Kirishima unabashedly took hold of his hand. He tried ever so hard to break the connection between them but the bloody man would not let go!

"We both understand how happy you are, now that Takafumi-kun has come into your lives."

"What's going on?" He half whispered to Kirishima who was in fact not bothering about him and instead was staring intently at his mother, his breath hitching within his throat.

"And though its going to take us sometime to accept it, we don't want to live the rest of our lives regretting anything and therefore, we too, would like to welcome Takafumi-kun into the Kirishima family." Yokozawa's lips parted in sheer shock at this news. Finally his hand was dropped as he watched Kirishima hug his mother.

"Hooray!" Hiyori had celebrated as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"We were witness to when you lost Haruyo-san and to see you happy again, it is all a parent can hope for. I'm not saying it'll happen over night, we'll need some time Zen."

"It's alright," He let go of his mother to hug his father, who wasn't really one for affection like his mother was, but the elderly man accepted the embrace knowing it had taken a lot of courage to open up to them about what he and Yokozawa had together. "I know I was asking a lot from the both of you, but truly, thank you so much."

"Isn't that great Onii-chan, we're family! Onii-chan!" Hiyori rushed over to grasp one of the salesman's hands as his knees grew weak and he fell to the plush carpet.

"Sorry," He mumbled softly, his free hand rising to cover his eyes. He couldn't believe what Kirishima had done for him...for them. It wasn't long before Yokozawa felt Hiyori's arms wrap around his shoulders as she pat him cutely on the back.

"We also came to give you this." Kirishima's father handed over an envelope. "We just want you to be happy." The editor-in-chief thanked him kindly and left it on the coffee table as his parents decided it was time for them to go. He showed them to the genkan as they took one final glance at the suddenly emotional Yokozawa, who seemed more embarrassed then anything, but when he'd practically been blind-sided by what was going on, could anyone truly blame him.

"I know it'll take some time, I was prepared for that. For now, if you feel awkward at being in my or Takafumi's presence, do not feel guilty about it, just tell me honestly and we'll try and work it all out...together." Kirishima's mother cupped her tall son's handsome face.

"He certainly has made you mature over this past year."

"Are you saying I was an immature man and father before?" Kirishima mock complained as he opened the door for his parents, not really needing an answer from them.

"Ah, wait," The three adults turned around as Yokozawa had gotten his emotions under control and stood before them. "Please drive safely." And there was no denying the fact that Kirishima's mother knew he was a sweet young man, despite his awkwardness at times.

"Have a lovely evening tonight, we'll call you later." Yokozawa bowed low, not rising until he listened to the door click closed and felt Kirishima's hands on his shoulders, drawing him back up to his full height.

"Takafumi, about what happened..." Almond eyes widened when it seemed nothing needed to be said as the salesman wrapped his arms over his shoulders.

"You should have consulted me." Yokozawa mumbled against Kirishima's shoulder, even if his embrace tightened around the editor-in-chief. Right now, even if Hiyori came into the hallway, he just didn't care. He needed and wanted to hug this man.

"True, but my feelings just exploded and I wanted to tell everyone, but of course it was just my parents here at the time."

"I should have been a part of your sudden decision making."

"You aren't mad are you?"

"Maybe a little, since if I'm meant to be your partner, I should have been at your side to support your decision."

"Would you have readily agreed if I brought it up?"

Yokozawa didn't have a response, considering the option to reveal themselves to Kirishima's parents was never voiced to him so truthfully he'd never really thought that much on the matter. Finally he loosened his embrace, stepping back as he straightened out Kirishima's suit, his hands instantly going up to straighten his partner's tie. "You really do look good in a suit." Kirishima smiled at the comment as hands were brushing down his chest, smoothing out the material of his shirt.

Beeping broke the two men apart. "The car is here." Yokozawa placed on his shoes, doing up the laces, Kirishima doing the same as he called out to Hiyori. She came rushing into the hallway, a plain black sling bag over her shoulder as she slipped into plain black ballet flats.

"Shall we?" Kirishima grinned down at his daughter as she linked her arm with his and the two headed out, Yokozawa locking the door behind them as they headed off towards the restaurant.

* * *

The car pulled up, merely half a block from the restaurant since traffic was banked up for a Friday night. The trio exited the vehicle, Yokozawa helping Hiyori out of the car like she truly were a princess and then closed the door. The blushing 11 year old decided to link both arms around her Papa's left arm and her Onii-chan's right arm as they walked down the street. The two businessmen were not ignorant to realise the stares they received from passers-by, but at the smile on Hiyori's lips and the skip in her step the only thing that mattered tonight was them.

"Let's make this a night to remember." Kirishima voiced, his eyes trailing over to Yokozawa, only slightly surprised, though he tried not to show it, when he found his younger partner was already staring at him.

"I think that has already begun." Yokozawa watched Kirishima's lips break into a smile.

"Agreed..." It was almost like the two adults were in their own little world until they remembered who was between them.

"We're here!" Kirishima had to quieten down his overly excited daughter as Yokozawa held the door open for the both of them as they entered the restaurant.

"Good evening," A smartly dressed and quite good looking waiter came over to welcome them to the restaurant."

"We've a booking for three under Kirishima."

"Yes, please, come this way."

"Under Kirishima huh?" The birthday boy slyly remarked, taking quiet pleasure in the way Yokozawa coughed away his embarrassment.

"It is your birthday after all."

"Yes it is." Kirishima took a seat first at the small but intimate sized square table with Hiyori sitting to his left and Yokozawa on his right. "In case I forget to say it later on, thank you both for a lovely evening." Yokozawa watched Hiyori beam a smile at her father and then she ducked her eyes away to read the menu, debating on what to order. When almond eyes met blue ones they were slightly narrowed.

_Smooth talker..._ Yokozawa mouthed quietly, but it brought a hearty laugh to the surface and under the table, beneath the stark white ironed tablecloth where nobody else could see, hands linked for a single moment.

* * *

"You really didn't have to pay." Kirishima quietly voiced as the two handsome men strolled down the street, heading towards the park with a skipping Hiyori in front of them.

"Like I could let you pay for it." Yokozawa replied, eyes fixed on the 11 year old as she hummed a simple tune to herself. "And besides, Hiyo-chan said she'd give me some money later on since to her it was both our idea to take you out to dinner."

Kirishima chuckled lightly. "She is such a responsible girl."

"Not that I'd take her money."

"I know, but she's still a good girl."

"That she is."

"Papa, Onii-chan, look!" The two men came to a stop when they raised their eyes to notice all the fairy lights decorated throughout the trees in the park."

"That truly is a beautiful sight."

"Indeed it is." Yokozawa shifted his gaze, an eyebrow rising when Kirishima was blatantly staring at him and not at the lights.

"You bloody smooth talker." The salesman grumbled as he decided to catch up to Hiyori lest Kirishima catch the heat rising in his cheeks.

* * *

"Which lights are your favourite?" Kirishima smiled as Yokozawa conversed with his daughter. It was amazing how quickly they connected and even more so in the short time Yokozawa had been living with them. The editor-in-chief didn't even want to think about life after Saturday in his household. Though he'd tripped over Sorata half a dozen times now, those sweet black eyes, that purr, he couldn't get angry at the fluffball. And Hiyori really did take very good care of him too, plus she had not lapsed in her studies either. Not that she could with her Onii-chan at her side tutoring her in whatever subject she was having difficulty in.

"The pink ones!" Kirishima chuckled as Yokozawa voiced that at the same time as his daughter, knowing she would say that without truly needing to ask the question. He listened to his daughter's cute giggle as she latched onto Yokozawa's right arm. Any other time, if Yokozawa was placed in such a situation he knew the man would be incredibly awkward, but with his daughter and slowly with him, he was opening up, he was being the real Yokozawa Takafumi that he hid from others. The thought made Kirishima's heart swell with pride. Perhaps Takano was right, he and Hiyori were accepting everything about Yokozawa and so in turn he was revealing more of himself, opening up just to them.

"Papa, you're falling behind." Almond eyes focused to see the two most important to him had stopped and waited for him to catch up. Kirishima picked up his feet, his long strides taking him over to the two of them and noticed some seating not far from the large water fountain.

"How about we have a seat for a moment?" The trio walked over to the seat, Kirishima picking up Hiyori to sit her in his lap, his arms around her waist as the three of them eyed the sudden water display on offer from the water fountain.

After a bout of silence, "Do you think its a wishing fountain?" Yokozawa pondered aloud and noticed the excited sparkle in Hiyori's eyes as she jumped out of her father's light embrace to place out her hand cutely. She waited patiently for her Papa to fish a coin out of his pocket and then place it into her open palm. The two men watched her dart over to the beautifully lit fountain, standing cutely there as she silently prayed with the coin between her hands. "Have you had a good evening?" The salesman questioned the editor-in-chief.

"Being with the two of you, that is definitely all I'd ever wish for."

"Do you want a coin then?" Kirishima openly laughed.

"What's Papa laughing at?" Hiyori questioned as she came jogging back over. He smoothed his large hands through her wavy hair, tucking stray strands behind her ears.

"What did Hiyo-chan wish for?"

"To be with Papa and Onii-chan forever!"

"You shouldn't voice your wishes aloud, they might not come true." Yokozawa watched Hiyori's eyes widen at her father's words.

"Hiyo-chan's wish is fine." Yokozawa placed his hand on her head, gaining a cute smile from her before he stood up. "Excuse me," A young couple walking passed stopped to eye him silently. "Would you mind taking a photo for us?" Yokozawa produced his phone, placing it on his camera application as he made his way back to the seat, two pairs of eyes gazing silently at him. "What?" The salesman voiced almost defensively.

"Our first family photo and on my birthday, this truly is a great day." Kirishima lounged back in the seat, right arm casually over the backing of the chair, fingers at the back of Yokozawa's neck. Hiyori sat proud between the two man, a mighty grin on her face and it seemed to grow even more when Yokozawa placed his left arm around her. The flash went, Yokozawa thanked the stranger and then came back over to the seat, handing his phone to Hiyori who within seconds sent the photo to her and her Papa's phones. "That's going to be framed and displayed in the house."

"I can't wait to show Yuki-chan!" All eyes focused on Hiyori's pink phone when it suddenly gave off its merry tune. "Ah, its Yuki-chan." The youngster read the message before turning her brown eyes up to her father. "Papa, can I go to a sleepover at Yuki-chan's place tonight?"

"Leaving your father on his birthday?" Kirishima mock complained, receiving a light thump on the arm from Yokozawa for trying to twist his daughter into feeling guilty.

"Papa won't be sad, because Onii-chan will be with you." Yokozawa knew that grin. "And Mimi-chan and Hana-chan will be there too. We'll be deciding who is going to be swimming first in our team."

"Will Takumi-kun be home?" Yokozawa couldn't help but ask.

"Onii-chan," He let out a quiet chuckle at the warning in the youngster's voice. He was soon thumped repeatedly on the arm. "You're not allowed to tease me, you promised!" Kirishima eyed the adorable interaction between the two of them as Yokozawa cupped her reddened face.

"Send her a message saying you'll be over shortly. We'll stop by the bakery near the house to pick up some cake for you to take over."

"Thanks Onii-chan!" Hiyori jumped off the seat, calling Yuki-chan up instead of sending a message.

"I don't recall ever giving my consent."

"Don't be such a child, let her be with her friends."

"And just who is Takumi-kun?" Yokozawa watched Kirishima's arms fold over his chest, wrinkling his suit.

"Yuki-chan's older brother. I would have thought you knew she had a brother."

"I've seen a young boy around Yuki-chan, I guess I just never put two and two together."

"And the boy Hiyo-chan likes."

"Oh...wait...what?" Yokozawa watched Kirishima suddenly get to his feet, eyes gazing at Hiyori as she came jogging back over.

"I spoke to Yuki-chan's mum, just to make sure it was alright for me to stay over and she said yes." The 11 year old blinked several times as Kirishima crouched in front of her, hands on her shoulders. "Papa, what's wrong?"

"Takumi-kun... Takumi-kun is a boy." Yokozawa couldn't help it, the laugh escaped his lips before he could contain it.

"I know Takumi-kun is a boy. Papa, you're acting funny."

"When we get home, we'll pack your bag, but I think you should go in your new dress, show your friends and Takumi-kun how cute you look in it." Blue eyes found almond ones staring daggers at him, while a cute little blush graced Hiyori's cheeks.

"Oi, Takafumi..." Kirishima began but found he was being ignored by his daughter and his lover as the salesman bent down, encouraging Hiyori to jump on his back as he gave her a piggyback ride which she accepted in excitement as she clasped her arms around his neck.

"You coming?"

"Hai..." Kirishima pouted as he slouched his way after his bubbly daughter and his lover who seemed intent on giving him slight heart attacks about his daughter and a boy.

* * *

**Please take note the chapter has been cut short due to the adult content - and the fact I was warned that this site's operators are on the hunt to crack down on Adult Content stories - thus the smex has been removed - fear not - please visit my website for the FULL chapter to read at your own leisure and pleasure.**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13 Saturday Morning & Afternoon

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** I hope the last chapter was well received – I was a little hesitant, but I think it reads quite well for a Yokozawa topping Kirishima moment – since I don't think the poor salesman will actually truly get that moment in the novels/manga! Though maybe sensei may surprise us? One can only hope – but I'll take whatever action/interaction between Trifecta no matter what. Let's hope sensei does more for them soon. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Saturday – Morning & Afternoon**

* * *

It was early morning, around 8am when a body twitched, arm going out to feel the space next to him, only to realise it was cold to the touch. An almond eye cracked open, just in time to hear a certain click going off. Kirishima blinked a couple of times as his eyes focused on the man standing by his bed.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Yokozawa flipped his phone shut, pocketing the device as he looked over his dishevelled partner.

"Coffee?" The salesman didn't bother to answer the question and sat on the mattress with a mug of fresh steaming coffee within a firm grip. Kirishima observed Yokozawa's deep blue eyes taking a long look at him. He was currently sprawled on his stomach, his black silken sheets lying haphazardly over his naked body, only just concealing his bare ass from prying eyes.

"You may need to drip feed it to me, I don't think I can move." The editor-in-chief was trying to be light-hearted about the entire situation, not wanting there to be any awkwardness between them, but when the frown appeared on the salesman's lips, he knew it had not worked.

"Do you want me...to go get some medicine...or ointment?" And there was no denying just how adorable his lover was being at this very moment. Kirishima shuffled over, to be closer to Yokozawa as his right arm reached out, pulling the salesman down towards him, their lips colliding.

"That isn't necessary." A lob-sided grin formed on Kirishima's face. "Your promise to be gentle with me, you kept it."

"You passed out." Yokozawa definitely knew that was a blush on the older man's face.

"Yes well, there is no denying how intense it was."

"Sorry..."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because..."

"I could have stopped you." Blue eyes focused on almond ones as Kirishima shifted to rest on his left side, facing him while cradling his head on his left arm, shaggy hair falling about the place in an extremely sexy manner. "I would have stopped you if I didn't want it in the end."

"I guess..."

"Truthfully, I now have a better understanding of what I put you through." Yokozawa's eyes dropped to Kirishima's fingers on his right hand which were currently tracing circles in his black slacks on his inner thigh. "And I love you even more for it." Yokozawa felt his heart flutter. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"I don't want you to get upset with me or think I'm in pain or anything, because I'm not."

"Just ask the bloody question."

"When I'm inside you..." Kirishima watched Yokozawa raise an eyebrow. "...all that time and then after we finish, is it always like this?"

"Like what?"

"This sort of numb, dull throbbing sensation, feeling as though something is missing."

"That something would be the feel of my..." Kirishima whacked Yokozawa, interrupting him so he needn't finish what he was about to say.

"I'm serious..."

"Truthfully, sometimes that is exactly what it feels like. If you're rough..." Yokozawa's observant eyes watched the frown appear on his lover's handsome face. "...it can be worse. But mostly, its just satisfying and fulfilling. You're probably feeling that way because you've never experienced anything like that before."

"You didn't hurt me." The editor-in-chief reiterated, wanting his younger lover to understand that he truly looked after him with great care. "It was a long day, all the excitement just overwhelmed me. I really did enjoy myself." Kirishima clasped hands with Yokozawa. "Just don't expect me to be mounted by you all the time though, you might break my body with how intense you can be." Kirishima was rewarded with Yokozawa's soft chuckle as be bent over, pressing his forehead lightly against his right temple.

"Baka..." It was Kirishima's turn to let off a light chuckle.

He watched as Yokozawa sat up straight, one long arm reaching out to place down the coffee mug so he didn't spill anything on the sheets – even though they already needed to be washed. "What's that?" The editor-in-chief pointed to the bag sitting on his bedside table.

"When Hiyo-chan was fussing over the charms, I saw this and thought..." Yokozawa trailed off as he handed the bag to Kirishima. "With all the _excitement_ it slipped my mind. Happy Birthday...again." Almond eyes twinkled merrily as he shifted slowly in the bed. Yokozawa watched as Kirishima slowly sat up, waving him off as he silently refused help as he sat up, resting on his left hip region with his shoulder pressed into pillows as they leaned against the headboard of his bed.

Prying the bag open, Kirishima pulled a leather box from it, eyes raising to look over at Yokozawa, he already knew what was in it thanks to the brand name on the box, but he really couldn't help but tease his younger partner. "Are you proposing to me?"

"If I was, that's a bloody big ring."

Kirishima pulled the lid open, starring quietly down at a very nice Seiko silver watch with a midnight blue face dial. The price of the exquisite watch was nothing to laugh about either, but what was more endearing than anything else was not only the fact that Yokozawa had truly thought about giving him a gift, since he didn't own a watch, but even more importantly this very watch happened to be identical to the one Yokozawa wore.

"You don't like it?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You're being awfully quiet."

"Don't get me wrong, I love it, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I want yours."

"Huh?"

"I noticed you bought one which is identical to yours." Kirishima felt his grin widen as an embarrassed blush rushed across the frowning salesman's face. "It may not be a ring, but it does speak volumes to me."

"So then..."

"But I still want yours." Kirishima interrupted.

"But mine has scratches on it. I've had it for a few years now."

"I want Takafumi's watch. That watch which has been with you for years, has been taken care of by you, has been battered and beaten and loved by you...I want it."

"Well..."

"Unless some old flame gave it to you, then I'll just throw it away."

"That's _my_ watch you're talking about."

"Well, was it a present from someone?"

"No,"

"Good," Kirishima placed out his left wrist, waiting patiently for Yokozawa to do as he expected of him and that was to give him his watch. Yokozawa rolled his eyes as he unclipped his Seiko from around his left wrist and placed it on Kirishima's. "This feels right at home here." The editor-in-chief pressed his lips against the cold steel.

"I'm not taking that one back."

"You wear it, it'll look better with your suit clad body then my..."

"Scruffy casual wear?" Yokozawa decided to interrupt Kirishima.

"Well that's not nice."

"Keep it." Yokozawa rose from his seated position, placing the leather box on the bedside table. "When you do have to get dressed up, wear it then."

"And what will you wear?" Kirishima watched Yokozawa shrug his shoulders.

"I'll buy you one."

"That is not necessary."

"But you got me one."

"Because its so you don't run late in coming home for Hiyo-chan."

"Ah, so its all about my girl huh?"

"Maybe..."

"Now I'm jealous." Blue eyes glanced back to Kirishima on the bed.

"Jealous of your daughter?"

"Of course, because she's loved by Takafumi."

Yokozawa folded his arms over his chest in annoyance. "And what, you think I'm only with you because I love Hiyo-chan."

"Ah, you admit it then."

"And if I said I love you?" Yokozawa watched shock rush across Kirishima's face, his eyes were wide, lips parted as he was literally lost for words. The salesman decided to flee the bedroom.

"Wait! Are you serious? Oi, Takafumi!" Yokozawa really couldn't help the evil grin that spread upon his face as he left the yelling bedridden Kirishima there, door clicking closed as he headed down the hallway and into the living room.

* * *

Yokozawa, while alone in the Kirishima household potted around the large home, wiping down tables and benches, making some lunch, mopping the tiled kitchen floor and also scrubbing the bathroom while he was in a cleaning mood.

The salesman had gone to check on his partner, smiling lightly as Kirishima had fallen asleep, curled cutely in his bedsheets. Yokozawa took notice he'd mustered enough strength to slide on a pair of briefs so he didn't feel too exposed it seemed.

When he'd returned an hour later, noticing Kirishima still in the same sleeping position, he gathered the man really did need a good sleep. Perhaps his long hours in the office, Hiyori's birthday, secretly telling his parents about them, the anniversary of his wife's death, saying farewell to her, his own birthday and his parents who would slowly accept them had just all came crashing down, the stress of it all, the fact he now felt unbelievably free of it all, drained him instantly and now sleep was all that his body craved. Plus his first experience at being a bottom, there was that to consider as well.

Yokozawa left a covered plate of onigiri for the man and a glass of water in the off chance he got thirsty as well. It was all he could make with what little was left in the kitchen. The only thing that was left in the fridge was some left over birthday cake. Perhaps he had gone a little overboard at the size of it, but most of it wasn't wasted considering Hiyori had taken a large chunk out of it and obviously taken it into school the next day like the good girl she was. The businessman had brushed feather light fingers across the side of Kirishima's face, the editor-in-chief stirring enough just to roll over onto his stomach, head sinking deeper into his plush pillows. Yokozawa left him be, taking the half drunk coffee which was now horribly cold with him as he closed the door softly and made his way back into the kitchen to finish up washing the dishes.

As he stood at the sink, washing up a couple of plates, it was now he finally had time to go over the conversation they'd shared earlier. Yokozawa had been unbelievably surprised at how easy it was to tease Kirishima with his question before and heat suddenly rose to his face. He couldn't believe he'd said it...well sort of said it. And the look on the man's face... What would he truly look like _if_ he _actually_ said it?

Of course for now there was no time to think about it when he listened to the sound of the front door opening and closing. Wiping his hands, Yokozawa padded into the living room and turned into the entrance hallway to see Hiyori was removing her black ballet flats she wore with her dress last night. Of course she wasn't still wearing the dress he bought her, as he'd made sure she packed her pyjamas and a pair of shorts and a plain shirt.

"Okaeri, Hiyo-chan." Her brown eyes darted up, her sweet smile gracing her lips as she locked onto Yokozawa's blue orbs.

"Tadaima, Onii-chan."

"Did you have a nice sleepover?" Yokozawa watched her nod her head as she entered the living room to place her bag near the couch as she took a seat.

"Hiyo-chan," Brown eyes rose to look up at him for a moment. "Is everything alright?"

"Takumi-kun..." The salesman crouched down, placing his hand encouragingly on her knee, silently informing her to let it all out so he could know and understand what she was feeling. "He was heading out, not long after you dropped be off. When he saw me in my new dress, he said I was cute." Yokozawa watched the flush grace her cheeks and was bloody thankful Kirishima wasn't here. "He kissed my forehead, like he does Yuki-chan's." And instantly he felt his heart constrict. She really didn't need to go any further, he knew what that meant. "I'm like another sister to Takumi-kun, but he says I'm nicer...and cuter than Yuki-chan."

"Hiyo-chan..."

"And then he left, going to meet up with _Hina-chan_." Yokozawa frowned. Who the hell was Hina-chan? "That's what he called her, the girl he likes, he was heading out to meet up with her, to ask her to be his girlfriend." Blue eyes widened slightly. Clearly Hiyori knew more then Kirishima and even he thought she did. Was 11 like the new 14? Since for him 14 was pretty much the age he started noticing girls, but maybe nowadays with everything that was advertised and everything that was on display and it wasn't a big secret anymore as it could be talked about, so of course she'd find out things like being boyfriend and girlfriend and what not much earlier. Yokozawa was definitely thankful that Kirishima was still sleeping now!

"Liking someone, even if they don't like you back the way you hoped, it isn't a bad thing Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa found sad pouting eyes looking over at him. He rose to sit on the edge of the two seater couch, right arm around her as he pressed her lightly against his side. "As time goes by, as the both of you grow older, you could form a bond that sometimes can be just as important as it would be if you were girlfriend and boyfriend. You may very well become the best of friends, be a strong person in Takumi-kun's life, where he will confide in you, share all his secrets and fears and even ask only you for advice."

"Does Onii-chan really think so?" He placed his lips atop her head before easily picking the young girl up and placing her in his lap, loose arms around her, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I do." He watched a little sad smile touch her lips as she leaned heavily against him, her head against his left shoulder. Now he truly understood Kirishima and what it must be like to be an actual father. Here he was, hugging this adorably cute girl, having teased her – a little – about the boy she had a crush on and now knowing that he was oblivious to it, he felt a little angry at the boy and wanted nothing more then to protect Hiyori at all costs from ever being hurt. Of course, there was no way he could do that, because life was full of adventures whether they be good or bad ones that she would have to face as she grew and matured over the years. "I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What's that?"

"Onii-chan knows exactly how Hiyo-chan feels right now." Yokozawa felt a bit weird, referring to himself in third person and also as big brother, but that was lost to him when Hiyori shifted in his light embrace, eyes turning to gaze up at him. "When I was younger, I liked someone a lot, like Hiyo-chan likes Takumi-kun, but just like you, that person didn't like me back."

"Was Onii-chan sad?"

"Of course I was." He lifted his eyes, noticing for the first time this morning the **FAMILY** photo frame sitting on a display shelf near the living room windows. When was _that_ placed there? "I had thought we had something special together, the way that person depended on me, needed me, but after some time, I found out that my feelings and their feelings were not the same." Yokozawa found a little frown on her face. "After some time apart, it didn't matter that they didn't like me the way I had hoped because we formed a very close friendship."

"Does Onii-chan ever get sad if he sees that person with someone else?"

"At first I did, because I would start to get angry and sad because they chose someone else. I would start to think: 'What was so wrong with me?' and 'Why didn't they choose me?', but after much thinking and lots of drinking... which I don't recommend you do at all." Yokozawa was rewarded with a cute giggle from the young girl. "...You know what?"

"What?"

"Time goes by, the pain of not having the person you like love you back begins to ease and slowly life returns to normal. Your eyes open again, as you begin to see far more clearly then you'd ever seen before and your heart will beat rapidly once more as you start noticing someone else in a totally different light then you thought possible before. And you'll start a new adventure."

"A new adventure?"

"Mm," Yokozawa dropped his chin atop of Hiyori's head. "You don't have to forget them either, because that makes up who you are and when someone new comes along and they tell you its okay to still like them just a little and that they will accept everything about you, that is when you know it's alright to let them go, to let them remain a memory of someone you once loved."

"Onii-chan..."

Yokozawa shifted so he was once again looking down at Hiyori. "And even after all these years, for me, the person I fell in love with first, they became my most important friend...and to this day...we still are very good friends."

"Do you think Takumi-kun will want to be friends with me?"

"When Hiyo-chan gains back her courage and her spirits, why not ask Takumi-kun himself?"

"But would _you_ want to be friends with me?" Yokozawa arched an eyebrow at the question and found brown eyes silently blinking up at him.

"Takumi-kun doesn't seem like a silly boy, because I know Hiyo-chan wouldn't like a silly boy and when you decide to ask him if you can be friends, I bet he'll have a really funny look on his face and say: 'Aren't Hiyori-chan and I friends already?'." He pinched her cheek lightly. "And what's this asking me if I'd want to be your friend? Aren't Hiyo-chan and I quite good friends already? After all, to me, Hiyo-chan is definitely one of my most important people, because we're family, ne?"

"Onii-chan..." He knew that emotional voice, he was getting more used to it now and that scrunched facial expression too. Brown eyes welled up with tears and it wasn't long before Yokozawa got an armful of a crying Hiyori. This time he was ready for it, not like the time he told her about not ever having a birthday party and he wrapped her protectively within his embrace.

"Hiyo-chan will be fine." He cooed lightly, not as surprised as he thought he'd be at how soft and sickly sweet his voice could get as he tried to console the heartbroken 11 year old. "She is strong like her Papa." Yokozawa raised his eyes just as he finished his statement, rubbing Hiyori's back comfortingly when he felt his body freeze entirely, his eyes growing wide, breath catching and heat instantly rushing to his face, probably making him go a tomato red as Kirishima was leaning against the far end of the couch! When the fuck did he get there? And just how much did he fucking hear?

Yokozawa could not break eye contact with Kirishima as he shuffled closer, wrapped in a fluffy dark blue bathrobe as he leaned over the backing of the couch, his dry lips pressing chastely against his own. The salesman didn't even have the ability to shove the man away, considering his arms were around the lightly sniffling and hiccuping Hiyori. He couldn't help but feel a little pang of sadness when Kirishima broke the contact, but really who does stuff like that in front of their own bloody child? Yokozawa watched as the editor-in-chief brushed one hand through his daughter's hair, she instantly reeling back at the sudden touch, blotchy face gazing up at him.

"Papa!" The 11 year old screeched, cheeks darkening slightly. It was almost comical the way she ducked her head, crushing it into Yokozawa's black shirt and his shoulder, trying desperately to hide it from her father.

It wasn't long before Kirishima came around to face Hiyori, slowly crouching down and trying ever so hard to get her to stop hiding from him by using his lover as a shield. "Why won't Hiyo-chan look at Papa?"

"Because Papa will get angry."

"She knows you too well." Yokozawa felt himself bite his bottom lip, trying to suppress the chuckle that was bubbling up within him and also due to the look on Kirishima's face.

"I won't get angry, I promise." Almond eyes watched her tiny hands clench the material of Yokozawa's shirt that little bit tighter.

"I like Takumi-kun..." Hiyori mumbled into Yokozawa's shoulder. "But he likes someone else." Kirishima dropped his hand atop his daughter's head. He was remarkably surprised at how composed he was.

"The first person Papa liked, didn't like me." Kirishima patiently waited as his girl shifted within his lover's embrace, her face now only half hidden as she glanced one brown eye over and slightly down at him since he was still crouched on the carpet. "Your Mama was the first person I ever liked and she didn't like me at all."

"But..."

"With patience and persistence and over quite a bit of time, we became friends and afterwards we fell in love." Kirishima interrupted her. "Unfortunately she was taken from us and I was sad about that, but time went by, we grew up and I fell in love again." Yokozawa felt his eyes widen as Hiyori finally pulled away from him, she still sitting on his lap but facing her father entirely now.

"Papa," Both men waited with baited breath. "You never grew up." And the laugh that had been bubbling up within Yokozawa broke forth, the living room filled with it.

"Oi!" Kirishima complained as he tackled his daughter, tickling her into a giggling frenzy.

"Papa, stop, please!" Hiyori gasped for breath and finally Kirishima stopped his tickle torture as he stood his daughter in front of his kneeling form.

"Hiyo-chan has experienced her first heart break, she is definitely a young lady now." Kirishima grinned at his daughter. "But don't you worry, Hiyo=chan will fall in love again for sure."

"No way!"

"Eh?"

"Like you said Papa, with patience, persistence and time, Takumi-kun will surely notice me!"

"Hiyo-chan!" Kirishima called out to his daughter who had pecked him on the cheek, swiped up her bag and bolted to her bedroom. His eyes glanced over to the chuckling Yokozawa.

"Nice going _Papa_."

"What did I say wrong?"

"Its not that you said anything wrong, you just unsuspectingly gave her ideas."

"Huh?" Yokozawa leaned forward, pressing his elbow into his thigh as his hand cupped his face while the fingers of his left hand glided through Kirishima's messy hair. He truly did love the feel of this man.

"You've pretty much given her permission to chase after Takumi-kun."

"I did not!"

"And when has Hiyo-chan ever done anything without placing her full heart and soul into it. She'll go full throttle, with gusto, so Takumi-kun will notice her." The salesman listened to Kirishima sigh in exasperation as he leaned his head against his left knee.

"I knew I wasn't good at this." Kirishima whined as played with the fingers of Yokozawa's right hand. He lifted his eyes to look up at his lover. "I _told_ you I couldn't talk to her about boys!" Again Yokozawa chuckled lightly as he dragged the man to his feet.

"Which is why I think she came to me." Almond eyes stared into deep blue ones. "Hiyo-chan is a very smart girl after all and thought you'd get upset over it, hence why she came to me instead. And I was trying to ease her broken heart by revealing a bit of my own experience and that with time everything heals."

"I heard," Yokozawa tried ever so hard not to blush in embarrassment.

"You wanted my support, so here it is, let her go." He placed a finger against Kirishima's lips, stopping the man from interrupting him. "Hiyo-chan is head strong and stubborn, much like you, so trying to stop her won't work. Since even if you tried, she'd probably go behind your back and pursue Takumi-kun secretly, which would be far worse then allowing her to openly chase after him with your knowledge of it happening."

"I...guess..."

"She's growing up fast, you have to accept that she won't always be your little girl forever and allow her to make her own decisions about him. Whether it turns out well or not, its all apart of growing up. And no matter what happens you'll have to be there as her support. After all its a steep learning curve for the both of you as father and daughter."

"You mean _we_ have to be there to support her." There it was, that little smile Kirishima had seen before. He was certain that Yokozawa never knew he could produce such a cute smile, his eyes shifting away as he looked elsewhere. It made Kirishima's heart flutter. "I'm a bit pissed off that you seem far calmer then I thought you'd be about this." Since Hiyori's bedroom door was closed, Kirishima was certain the girl was probably mapping out her plan of attack on the poor unsuspecting Takumi-kun and because of that the editor-in-chief stepped forward, arms linking around Yokozawa's neck, those deep blue orbs starring over at him. "Please support me in this learning curve as our girl grows up." The older man couldn't even be bothered with waiting for a response from the younger as he planted his lips against his, a groan escaping them when Yokozawa devoured him in response. Those strong hands which electrified his senses last night dug into his hips, pulling him closer and made him jerk slightly. The onslaught of their kissing stopped, breaths mingling, pants mixing and eyes peeling open.

"You are sore aren't you?"

Kirishima couldn't fight the knowing flush that rose to his cheeks. "Maybe a little." He watched a frown mar his handsome lover's face. It was of course something he saw regularly but hopefully, over time, that frown would soon disappear. "But more so my hips then anything else." He watched a sceptical gaze wash over Yokozawa's features. "It's true. The way you were grinding against me, pushing my hips into that position, opening me up, I know I've never been like that before."

"Talking like that is not good."

"Why? Do you want me again?" Kirishima grinned playfully.

"Is it really wrong of me to think about the possibility of holding you everyday?" Almond eyes widened as Yokozawa threw his own words back at him. He truly had no come back, not that he could as the salesman stepped forward, grabbing hold of his chin as he kissed him long, deep and hard once more. All of Kirishima's senses were heightened again, but his bloody lover pulled away, the intenseness short lived and he found himself aching in places he never thought he would have as he eyed his lover with a pout on his lips. "Take a shower, you stink."

"No I don't." Kirishima sniffed himself. "Besides, if I do that, Yokozawa's scent will rub off me."

He watched his lover fold his arms over his chest. "I'm not a dog marking his bloody territory." Yokozawa growled, bristling slightly as he thumped his partner on the arm.

"Aren't you?" Almond eyes sparkled merrily before they widened, the editor-in-chief stumbling slightly as he was pulled forward, bathrobe and shirt being pried away as lips and teeth sank into his shoulder. The older man couldn't help but grit his teeth, pain and pleasure pulsating through his body. You'd think from last night he'd need time to recuperate, but having noticed the look on Yokozawa's face, the care, the intenseness of being filled, he wanted more. He wanted to witness and catch hold of every facial expression the man could make, especially if it was to do with him.

"Now you're marked." Kirishima watched Yokozawa walk away from him, heading down the hallway. "I'm going to do some laundry." And the salesman headed straight into the master bedroom, stripping the bed instantly.

Kirishima shook his head. "I love you..." He murmured softly while he carefully sat down on the couch, resting on his right hip as he lounged there. The editor-in-chief was lucky that he wasn't going to be at work for his half day today, considering the slowness in which he'd have to sit down and the questioning stares he'd receive because of it. He'd already informed everyone necessary that he wouldn't be there today and remembered to apologise to Ijuuin-sensei the next time he saw him since he was meant to have a meeting with the man this morning. Kirishima grabbed the TV remote and began flipping channels.

There was nothing better then taking a rest day and knowing the two you loved were not far away as Kirishima's expert ears picked up Yokozawa starting the washing machine as he went about cleaning his bedsheets of their love making. He listened to a door click open, his lover making his way into his daughter's room to grab whatever dirty washing she needed to have cleaned and listened to him ask if she'd like to come shopping with him later on for groceries. The editor-in-chief thought that was a good idea and of course he'd tag along.

For now, he decided to forgo having a shower, until his cute lover came out to bark his orders at him of course...and then he'd do anything the man asked of him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14 Saturday Afternoon & Evening

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note:** Just a touch of cuteness and a little bit more action. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Saturday – Afternoon & Evening**

* * *

The trio were slowly strolling around a large supermarket, Yokozawa pushing the ¾ loaded trolley around the aisles. Kirishima wasn't really one for shopping, but when the two of them were going to head off, leaving him all alone, he wanted to go with them. His young daughter had nagged him that her and _Onii-chan_ were quite capable at getting the groceries, but when he mentioned they could go to one of the bigger supermarkets, which Hiyori hadn't even been to by using the car, the duo were soon persuaded to wait for him as he took a shower. He made sure to shave and wash his hair and get into fresh clean clothes that Hiyori had chosen for him, thus being black jeans, white tank and navy open shirt over the top. He wore his customary flip-flops, being far too lazy to place on socks and lace up shoes like his lover had and his sunglasses rested atop his head.

When they arrived, parking what felt like a million miles away from the entrance, his 11 year old was practically bouncing beside him, her arms linked with his and Yokozawa's. He parked further out so no idiot would scratch or bump into his prized car, granted the sleek vehicle was technically given to him by his parents, but that didn't matter since he still wished for it to be in one perfect piece when they left.

Of course that was now two hours ago as he strolled about the large store, hands in his pockets as he gazed here and there, watching other mothers with their children or couples holding hands as they walked around. Showing affection in the open was probably still frowned upon by many, but Kirishima didn't mind since he just loved giving and receiving it himself. Of course there was no way he'd go up to his younger lover and take hold of his hand, the salesman would probably beat him up for it, but if they were walking down a deserted street, probably at night would also be safer, then he'd give it a shot then. And then if he played drunk, he could hang all over the annoyed salesman who would definitely be complaining about him being too heavy and how he's an adult and a father and should not drink so much, never mind the fact he'd done the same when he was broken hearted over Takano, but nonetheless, anything was worth a short just to feel him up.

"Which would you like, mixed berry, tropical, vanilla or strawberry?" Almond eyes glanced to the duo in front of him as Yokozawa pulled some yoghurt off a high shelf for his girl, placing the six pack of yoghurt's out to her so she could inspect and choose.

"Can I have the mixed berry and vanilla ones?" The editor-in-chief's lips quirked slightly as his young daughter rocked back and forth on her heels and toes, a cheeky smile looking up at the salesman. Kirishima watched him purse his lips, staring intently at the items before he placed two in the trolley and the other two back on the refrigerated shelf.

"Only because its to help build strong bones." The older man had to suppress his chuckle as they moved on towards the fruit and vegetables, Hiyori skipping ahead to eye off the display of strawberries. "Make sure you get a punnet with no bruised ones in it." Yokozawa called out to Hiyori who began to investigate the berries with precision.

"Onii-chan if we buy two punnets we can save some money." Hiyori called out, eyes twinkling at the thought of eating lots of strawberries.

"Okay..." Kirishima smiled as she gave him a victory sign before going back to her inspection. He slowly headed off to where Yokozawa currently was, still keeping an eye on his girl, but turned towards the businessman who was standing by a mountain of sweet potato.

"You've loaded up quite a lot there." Kirishima peered down into the trolley, mentally trying to add them up in his head. And to think they hadn't even reached the butchers yet.

"When one only has rice and cake left in the kitchen, you really should go shopping a bit more frequently, then you wouldn't have such a long and yes I will admit expensive grocery list like we have this afternoon."

"Well..."

"I will be paying for half of this, since I have been staying with the both of you this week."

"That's not really what..."

"And do you realise you are nearly out of toilet paper?" Yokozawa interrupted Kirishima once more, voicing this in annoyance. "Do you seriously leave all the shopping to Hiyo-chan?"

"She goes to the corner store for me sometimes."

"The corner store?" Yokozawa barked ludicrously. "Do you know _how_ expensive corner stores are? They are always double the price then a grocery store like this."

"She tags along when Yuki-chan's mother goes shopping at their favourite fruit and vegetable market and sometimes I think she may borrow from them if we haven't had a chance to go shopping." He watched the salesman roll his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how you survive..."

"When I have the two of you with me, I know I'm going to be just fine." Blue eyes narrowed slightly before turning away as Yokozawa picked up some sweet potato and placed them in a plastic bag. Kirishima grinned as he leaned forward, lips just barely an inch from his partner's left ear. "So please don't ever leave me." He watched the unsuspecting Yokozawa drop the bag of sweet potatoes, they rolling into the trolley and over some canned vegetables It looked like he was ready to give him one, but of course his cute daughter saved the say as she came skipping back over with two punnets of strawberries. His dark haired partner moved away to pick out a pre-packed bag of washed normal spuds.

"Shall I make a curry tonight?" Yokozawa was now on a mission to grab a bag of pre-packed carrots, trying to forget the way Kirishima had huskily whispered into his ear, setting off a round of bastardly butterflies. "As my last night with the two of you?" He watched both the Kirishima's turn their gazes over at him, Hiyori loosing the grip she had on the punnet of strawberries, but they were lucky she was already placing them in the trolley so they didn't have far to fall. "What's with those looks?"

"Onii-chan is leaving?" There was that pout that always did a number on his heart.

"I promised Hiyo-chan that I'd stay for the week, which is nearly up, so I'll be going back to my place on Sunday."

"But..."

"Sorata can stay with you, if that is alright with your Papa." Expectant brown eyes gazed up at her father who quietly nodded his head. The affirmation seemed to perk her up slightly, but Hiyori was still sad at the thought of not having her Onii-chan staying with them. "He's made himself quite at home in Hiyo-chan's bedroom after all."

"Can we buy him a new toy?"

"Sure..." The duo headed towards the pet aisle leaving Kirishima alone in the fruits and vegetables. He wanted so very much to tell him not to go, to stay forever, but saying that in a grocery store would only anger the salesman and he definitely didn't want that. Instead he picked up a hefty watermelon, carrying it under his left arm as he went on the hunt for his loved ones, now finding them near the bakery as Hiyori was in agony at what sweets to pick out for dessert tonight.

* * *

After another boring half an hour for Kirishima, though truly it was adorable to watch Yokozawa and Hiyori converse together and how his partner slowly won her over by purchasing a mixture of cakes, much like a sample box, and then they were off to the butchers before the last stop being where all the toilet paper was housed and then _finally_ they'd be heading back home.

Its not that Kirishima disliked outings, he has after all since discovered his love of being out and about with Hiyori and Yokozawa, but being at home with the two of them was so much better. He could listen to them all day and then at night knowingly sneak into the room Yokozawa was using and cuddle with the grumpy yet adorable man.

"Papa, you're falling behind." Kirishima hastened his long strides as it appeared they'd already gone to the meat section and gotten the toilet paper while he stood in the middle of an aisle like an idiot, though it appeared no one bothered to pay him much attention, which for him was a good thing. He quickly caught up and helped bag up the items as Yokozawa and Hiyori decided to use the self service registers.

* * *

Kirishima was reading the paper, lounging in one of the soft plush chairs that matched the lounge, the throbbing in his backside all but gone now as he sat properly for the first time since last night. He really did have to admire his younger partner for his care and patience with him.

The smell of curry bubbling away in the kitchen wafted into the living room, filling it with such homely glorious smells, probably making all three of them hungry even though it was still a good half an hour away from being ready to devour. Yokozawa had suggested perhaps they have a snack but both Kirishima's decided they didn't want to spoil the delicious dinner which was about to be provided to them. Almond eyes was certain a light flush graced the businessman's cheek, but there was no way to tell as the man had ducked back into the kitchen to hide.

When they had arrived home, hauling 10 bags full of groceries up the stairs and into the apartment, Kirishima was pretty much shoved to the side as his cute duo went about unpacking, the youngest darting here and there, placing stuff in the storage cupboard in the hallway and then into the pantry and also into the fridge while Yokozawa had the bags on the preparation bench making sure they'd not forgotten anything.

Papa, you're in the way his young daughter had complained and so with nothing better to do then sit in the lounge room, listening to the two of them cutely converse together, he flipped open the paper and began to read it.

When it was actually time to prepare the curry, Kirishima shuffled back into the kitchen to watch the two of them once more. Hiyori had the job of peeling the vegetables before handing them off to Yokozawa who would cut them into equal chunky pieces and place them aside. He then brought out the meat he'd purchased, telling Hiyori it was the best meat to use when making a meat and veg curry and cut it into eatable chunks. His 11 year old produced the pan and some oil and watched as Yokozawa seasoned and browned the meat. The only thing he was saddened at was the fact that Yokozawa was not wearing the polka dot apron.

Standing in the archway leading into the kitchen, the editor-in-chief had asked the duo if he could help and the looks he received made him frown defensively. He wasn't _that_ bad in the kitchen! Not that he ever got to flaunt his skills, or what he presumed he had, considering it was always taken over by Hiyori and Yokozawa. So with a pout of his own and now being completely ignored he slumped his way back into the living room and took up the paper once more.

"Papa, Onii-chan says the curry will need time to cook a bit more so I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay," The older man responded behind his paper, only half taking note that Yokozawa had come into the living room and was about to sit on the lounge while grabbing the remote and flicking on the large flat screen TV.

* * *

"Hiyo-chan, you should dry your hair better." Almond eyes rose from the newspaper, flipping a corner of it down to gave upon Yokozawa admonishing his daughter as he sat slouched on the two-seater lounge, one ankle crossed over the other while his upper body was pressed into cushions and the right arm of the lounge.

"It's fine, the warm summer air will dry it shortly." She was walking past, to switch over the channel to something more interesting then the news, well to her in any case, but her hand was held within a strong grip and she let off a small 'eep' as Yokozawa dragged her to sit on the couch in front of him. He shifted slightly in his lounging position, resting against his right hip while he lifted his left leg, knee bent to give him more leverage while he pulled the small towel from Hiyori's shoulders and began to rub it over her hair. "I'm fine..." Hiyori began to whine.

"You may catch a cold."

"That's only a myth, people don't catch colds just because their hair is damp." Hiyori rolled her eyes while her head bobbed here and there as large hands ruffled the cotton towel through her light brown locks of tangled hair.

"No it isn't, and yes people do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"They do not."

"Yes they do."

"You're being such a nag Papa!" Kirishima raised an eyebrow as soon as those words left his daughters lips, her tiny hands slapping over her mouth in shock. He had also watched as Yokozawa had halted in his hair drying craze too, towel dropping out of his hands as it fluttered to rest against his left leg and his eyes widened.

"O-Onii-chan... Go-Gomen..." To break the sudden awkwardness which had suddenly formed through the cute banter that his daughter and Yokozawa had going on, Kirishima let off a loud barking laughter, watching the two of them jolt slightly.

"You two are _so_ adorable." He stood up, ignoring the glares he was now receiving as he dropped his hand on Hiyori's head. "You don't have to apologise for saying that either Hiyo-chan, for I'm sure Takafumi is pleased you think of him in such a way, like I think he is to you as well, though Papa's don't nag they dote, so he's more like a Mama." Blue eyes narrowed. "Now to halt any further cute banter between the two of you, how about I get the hair-dryer?"

"You have a hair-dryer?" His anger at what Kirishima said was all but forgotten as he looked up at his tall handsome partner.

"Yes, tucked away in a draw in Hiyo-chan's room, why?"

"Then why am I drying your hair by hand?" Yokozawa questioned in slight exasperation, shifting his eyes from his silent partner to the silent daughter who was slowly starting to blush.

"Because Hiyo-chan likes being taken care of and fussed over by Takafumi, ne?"

"You do?" Yokozawa questioned in slight surprise as he eyed the red faced Hiyori.

"Papa, you're mean." Kirishima chuckled lightly as he made his way down the hallway and entered Hiyori's bedroom to grab her pink hair-dryer. He was back in seconds, dropping the electrical appliance into Yokozawa's waiting hands and plugged it into an outlet by utilising an extension cord. Though his girl was still blushing, she was now content and smiling broadly as Yokozawa began to ruffle his large hands through her hair while warm air from the hair-dryer blew over it as well.

And now that all was right in the Kirishima household he sat back down and started reading the paper once more, this time finding Sorata jumping into his lap and making himself comfortable, purring up a storm.

* * *

"Onii-chan," Yokozawa glanced over the dining room table as he was pouring a generous portion of the curry into a bowl for Hiyori. "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"I have to check my mail, I'm sure its piling up."

"But after you do that and clean it all up you can just come back home." Yokozawa placed the bowl in front of the pouting girl.

"Just because I won't be here from Sunday night onwards, it doesn't mean I'm not ever going to come back."

"But, I'll miss Onii-chan staying here."

"I'll miss seeing Hiyo-chan as well, but..."

"And we're family and family has to stay together." The 11 year old had interrupted him.

Yokozawa poured a larger serving into a bowl for Kirishima, silently glancing at the quiet man and wondering why the hell he wasn't backing him up in this conversation. "I'm glad Hiyo-chan thinks of me as family, but your Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan are also family and they don't live here."

"Thank god." Kirishima finally interjected.

"But, that's different." Hiyori meekly voiced, finally realising she was loosing the battle against her Onii-chan.

"I'll be back, I promise." He watched those brown eyes lift from the curry in her bowl. "And besides, Sorata feels at home here since Hiyo-chan has taken such good care of him. Hiyo-chan is finally able to have a cat now that her Papa has agreed to let him stay and I don't mind at all leaving Sorata in your capable hands. Plus I'll come back to visit him, to see if he's missing me at all and to also see you and your Papa."

"Does Onii-chan not feel at home here?"

"Eh?"

"Sora-chan's home is here now, so why isn't Onii-chan's home here too?"

"Well..." Kirishima tried not to grin as he shoved a mouthful of the curry passed his lips. His daughter was so smart and if he waited patiently enough, perhaps she would be the one to convince him to stay. God was he being a coward or what?

"Has Onii-chan not liked staying here?"

"Huh?" Yokozawa was becoming slightly flustered.

"Did I force Onii-chan to stay with us, just so I could be selfish and look after Sora-chan?"

"Eh, ah, no that's not how it was." Yokozawa threw pleading eyes across the table at Kirishima who felt he too was loosing the silent battle to convince Yokozawa it was alright for him to think of this place as his home and that he could truly keep the key he gave him earlier.

"Hiyo-chan," The editor-in-chief's deep voice finally made another appearance. "Takafumi has his own home to return to. He pays for rent, water, gas and electricity and all sorts of other bills because he is living in that property. I'm sure he has a contract with that building, so he has to be responsible and continue to honour it."

"But..."

"It's also close to work as well."

"Our place is close to your work." Kirishima dropped his hand atop of Hiyori's shiny and now completely dry fluffy hair.

"He knows you mean well, but he needs to have his own space."

"Did I annoy you Onii-chan?" There was worry within those brown orbs and Yokozawa couldn't help it, a chuckle bubbled up as he placed down his spoon and reached over the table to press the palm of his hand against Hiyori's cheek.

"Absolutely not. There is no way that I would ever think of you as annoying. Your Papa on the other hand..."

"Hey!" Kirishima complained and felt better when his girl let off a small giggle.

"Will you let me think about it?" Kirishima beamed his own smile across the table at his partner, much like his daughter did. That had gone better then he had hoped for. Way to go Hiyo-chan!

"Mm!" And Hiyori tucked into the curry, gushing out how tasty it was as she began to talk about her sleepover the night before.

* * *

Kirishima exited the bathroom, dressed in grey slacks and a black tank. He'd lounged in the bath for who knows how long, but when he could hear noise coming from the living room and took note of how prune-like his fingers had become he thought it best to get out. The water was barely lukewarm at that stage as well.

"Go, go, go!" The editor-in-chief raised an eyebrow at Hiyori's energetic voice.

"They cannot hear you Hiyo-chan." Came the deep rumble from his lover.

"They can too!" Ah, was this the start of more cute banter between them? Kirishima made his way into the living room, noticing a soccer match on TV. He hadn't realised his girl was into soccer, but flashing back to a memory of seeing a boy very much like Takumi-kun kitted up in soccer gear, he now knew why she was taking a sudden interest in it. "GOAL!" Kirishima's lips spread into a smile as Hiyori was up on her feet, dressed in purple pyjamas and her arms thrust in the air, her short sleeved button down shirt rising as it showed off her belly button.

"Do you even know who is playing?" Yokozawa questioned while he was curled on the lounge, head resting in his right hand, elbow digging into the plush cushions. The salesman chuckled lightly as Hiyori shook her head negatively. "Do I suspect this sudden interest has to do with a certain someone?" Kirishima leaned against a large bookcase as his daughter turned around to face Yokozawa, face flushed and her little hands went out to thump him lightly and repeatedly for teasing her. She let off a slight squeak, she unsuspectingly being pulled onto the couch, giggling up a storm as she was the victim of tickle torture for the second time that day.

"I'll miss you living with us." Kirishima didn't realise he had closed his eyes, basking in the happiness of his home until all went silent, the only noise being the crowd on TV erupting into cheers as one of the teams scored a goal and the cute little pouty voice from his daughter.

"Shh..." Yokozawa murmured back, closing his eyes.

When everything went quiet, Kirishima quietly shuffled towards the lounge, peering over the backing to feel his heart melt instantly.

There was Yokozawa, curled on his side, head dug into the cushions and arms wrapped around Hiyori. His eyes were closed but he had that cute little smile on his face that just tore at his heart strings. Then there was his girl, her tiny back pressed against Yokozawa's large chest, her small hands resting on his forearms, enjoying the innocent cuddle they shared. Hiyori was watching the game, she probably not truly interested in it at all. The editor-in-chief strolled on by, not a sound coming from him as he headed into the kitchen to make two mugs of coffee, a hot chocolate for Hiyori and would also bring out the sample box of desserts with plates and spoons which they had yet to eat.

* * *

**Please take note the chapter has been cut short due to the adult content - and the fact I was warned that this site's operators are on the hunt to crack down on Adult Content stories - thus the smex has been removed - fear not - please visit my website for the FULL chapter to read at your own leisure and pleasure.**

* * *

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15 Sunday

******A Week with the Kirishima's**

******By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow, the end has arrived. To those that reviewed and liked my little series, thank you so much for sticking with me through this adventure for Trifecta. Perhaps one day I will write for the trio again, its definitely been fun, I can assure everyone of that. I do hope Sensei does more for Trifecta and spreads around more of Trifecta-love so the boys (and Hiyo-chan) become more popular and more stories come out. I hope the novels/short stories continue, but I wish they had their own manga – is that selfish? I do hope you enjoy the last chapter for this series.

* * *

**Sunday**

* * *

Sunday morning came far too quickly for Kirishima. Sometime during the early hours of the morning they'd finally broken apart, cleaning up as best they could before getting under the covers and Kirishima curled into Yokozawa, he slightly grumpy at being cuddled and spooned against, but he didn't pull away so Kirishima knew the man was only pretending.

Almond eyes blinked open, finally noticing they'd left the bedside lamp on all night, but really who cared about that when he blinked across at the man sleeping next to him. Yokozawa was sprawled on his stomach, left arm under the pillow his head was resting against, scruffy black bangs falling over his closed eyes. His right arm was limb against his face, fingers curled into a half fist as his thumb was pressed against his slightly parted lips.

"So cute..." Kirishima mumbled softly, so as not to disturb the man beside him. What he wouldn't give to have his phone within reaching distance. Carefully he shuffled closer to his partner's warmth, granted he was completely naked unlike him as he hadn't removed a single piece of his clothing in their frenzied love making. He dropped his head softly onto the pillow that Yokozawa rested his head on and with soft slow movements he clasped his left hand with Yokozawa's right hand resting close against his face.

"You're moving is interrupting my sleeping." The editor-in-chief smiled at the sleepy grumble from his adorable partner.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since you called me cute."

"What, no grumbling this time? Ow!" Kirishima complained as Yokozawa sunk his teeth into his hand, which was in close proximity to his mouth since he had wanted to link their hands together. "I didn't realise you were such a biter."

"Only when you piss me off." Finally he watched deep blue eyes peel open to gaze across at him, silently observing as he jerked back, not realising just how close he was. "And now you're invading my personal space."

"You really are going to have to get used to that." Kirishima shifted, pushing Yokozawa to lie on his back as he leaned over him. "I'm a very affectionate guy." The editor-in-chief pressed his body into Yokozawa's naked one, unbelievably pleased as he shifted too, accommodating his hips between his own, his clothed groin pressing against Yokozawa's naked one. "I'm never letting you go." Kirishima whispered against Yokozawa's lips before capturing them in a heated morning lip-lock.

Unfortunately the moment was interrupted by Yokozawa's phone vibrating on the desk in the room. Both men stared over at it, both debating whether they should ignore it, but after much silent deliberation, it was Kirishima who groaned while rolling off his lover, getting out of bed to pad quietly over to it, pick it up and then bring it back over to Yokozawa. The salesman was just pulling a pair of clean briefs over his backside, coming around the side of the bed to take the phone from his older lover. He flipped it open, just as Kirishima ducked his head, lips grazing against the tender skin on his neck, making him shudder slightly.

"I've got to go."

"Eh?" Kirishima lifted his head, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his usually smiling lips.

"Henmi is begging me to come in to help him before an important meeting tomorrow morning. Looks like he's got some issues."

"Can you at least stay for breakfast?" Kirishima asked his lover, knowing what he'll say next will definitely get him to agree. "Hiyo-chan will want to have breakfast for you, it being your last day and all with us."

"I guess...for Hiyo-chan." Yokozawa dragged on a pair of grey trousers, pulling on a white shirt just as Kirishima opened the bedroom door.

"Papa, tell Onii-chan I'm going to try making pancakes for him."

"Ah, um, sure..." Kirishima watched his daughter walk passed, heading down the hallway and towards the kitchen, she already up and dressed for the day, nothing phasing her with the fact her Papa was in her Onii-chan's room.

The editor-in-chief glanced back into the bedroom and the frozen Yokozawa. All he could do was shrug his shoulders as he quickly made his exit, saving the tongue lashing he was sure to get from Yokozawa for another day.

* * *

"Thank you for making me pancakes Hiyo-chan."

"They aren't as good as Onii-chan's."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Hiyo-chan," Kirishima cleared his throat as he helped his daughter place the dirty dishes into the sink in the kitchen. "Is there anything you want to ask about what happened earlier?"

"Oi..." Yokozawa began, but halted when Kirishima placed up his hand.

"About what?" Hiyori questioned her father as she stood on her stool and filled the sink with hot water, detergent and then cold water.

"About my being in Takafumi's room."

"Kirishima..." Yokozawa tried again, his heart pounding.

"Papa loves Onii-chan and Onii-chan loves Papa, what's the problem?" The two adults blinked silently at the young girl. "Onii-chan have you finished packing?" She was wiping her hands on a tea towel as she hopped off her stool, allowing the dishes to soak for a minute or two.

"Um, yes," He watched her nod her head.

"I'll place it in the genkan for you." She moved passed and out into the living room, heading for the spare room.

"See, I told you she didn't have a judgemental bone in her body." Kirishima voiced with pride. "Hey..." He called out to Yokozawa who swiftly turned around and walked off. "What's the matter with you?" The editor-in-chief walked after him, crouching beside Yokozawa as he was already in the genkan placing on his shoes and doing up the laces. It was then he noticed the slight flush of his cheeks and before his daughter entered the hallway he turned Yokozawa's head and planted a kiss on his lips. He would have deepened the lip-lock if it wasn't for the bite on his lower lip from his younger partner. "Why are you upset over this?" Kirishima was starting to get annoyed now. He stood up just as the silent Yokozawa did. "Hiyo-chan doesn't have a problem with us, hell even my parents accept us, so what is the problem?" The older man raked a hand through his light brown hair in frustration. "You're the only one that doesn't seem to accept this relationship." Finally Kirishima was letting his frustrations and his insecurities known. "Say something dammit!"

"Papa..." Two pairs of eyes turned to see Hiyori standing there with Yokozawa's hefty bag, she practically dragging it with her. He did have quite a bit of stuff in there after all. "Are you and Onii-chan having a lovers quarrel?" Kirishima made his way over to his cute daughter, taking the heavy bag from her as he dumped it a little too roughly in the genkan. "Yuki-chan's parents always have a lover's quarrel, but they always make up after an hour or two."

"We're fine..." He ruffled her hair, not truly sure if that was accurate or not.

"Onii-chan, hand please."

"Hand?" Yokozawa repeated and placed out his hand as Hiyori had asked of him. She placed an envelope into his open palm. "What's this then?" The salesman crouched down so he was eye level with the 11 year old.

"U-Um, you can't open it until you're alone, okay?"

"Alright,"

"A-And I'll take good care of Sora-chan too."

"I know you will." Yokozawa watched her bite her bottom lip. "Don't cry Hiyo-chan, I will be back, I'm not going away forever."

"Promise?" That pout made his heart constrict as he rested on his knees and hugged her lightly.

"I promise." He let go and stood up, eyes glancing over at Kirishima who was stubbornly refusing to look at him and instead moved away to stand behind his daughter, his hands on her shoulders.

"See you later." Yokozawa voiced quietly, receiving a wave from Hiyori as he opened the door, taking one last look back, eyes focused on his older lover though the man still refused to make eye contact with him. He stepped out of the Kirishima household and the door shut behind him.

* * *

The salesman really didn't have much time to think about what had transpired between he and Kirishima as his phone went off just as he was getting into the taxi.

"Yokozawa-san, please tell me you are coming to the office for a couple of hours?"

"I'm on my way." He hung up, directing the driver to take him to Marukawa. He'd fix up any mishaps that had occurred in his absence and make sure the Sales Department would be ready for the meeting first thing Monday morning.

* * *

"You are a life saver Yokozawa-san." Henmi appreciatively voiced as the two men sat back in their chairs, as they'd been huddled around Yokozawa's immaculate desk, the dark haired businessman clacking away on the computer and also on the phone to several people as well.

"Have we printed everything off that is required for the meeting?" Henmi made his way over to the printer, checking the paperwork Yokozawa had completed and nodded his head. "Fantastic..." The salesman mumbled as he sat up, feeling paper crinkle in his pocket and he pulled it out, remembering the envelope Hiyori had given him. He pulled a letter-opener from his top drawer and sliced it open. He noticed pink letter writing paper inside and pulled it out, unfolding the pretty paper to read it:

_'Dear Onii-chan,_

_I didn't really know any other way to thank you for taking care of Papa and I so well over the past week. Maybe I'm just a little bit embarrassed that this is all I could think of to do, since I know Onii-chan would tease me. _

_We've had so much fun together haven't we Onii-chan? _

_Thank you for making me feel so special on my birthday, I've never had breakfast in bed before. The taste of your fluffy golden pancakes are truly the best ever!_

_We are going to miss you. We've just loved having you with us, in our home, spending time with us, cooking with me, teasing Papa and even sharing your own past memories with us, I'll treasure them always. When you came with us to farewell Mama, it really meant a lot to us. I'm sure she's happy that we've let her go now. And spending many hours with me trying to find Papa a present and then taking us out to dinner – AH – I haven't given you any money for that night! Silly me! I'll write a note to remind myself to give you money the next time you come over. ^_^_

_I promise to take good care of Sora-chan too. I'll make sure he doesn't get too fat...well fatter then he already is. ^_^ And if anything happens to him and he has to visit the vet, I'll make sure we tell you straight away, so you don't become worried like before. _

_But truthfully, what I really want, what Papa wants too, is for Onii-chan to return. Please come home. I know Papa can be a handful, maybe me too, but please take care of us from now on._

_Papa and I are your family now._

_Love, Hiyori xxx_

_PS. I printed out the photo for you. I hope this can be placed in your key case since you gave the other one to Mama.'_

Yokozawa's heart was pounding as he placed down the endearing letter and pulled the picture from the envelope, it being the one of the three of them sitting in the park. His left arm was around Hiyori, her left hand pressed against his forearm while her right was giving the camera the peace sign and Kirishima was next to her, his arm over the back of the seat, he knowing his fingers were caressing the skin at the back of his neck but his eyes, they were not looking at the camera at all. His head was slightly turned as he was focused on the two of them and not the camera at all, an incredibly sweet gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Yokozawa-san," The salesman jolted as he quickly shoved the photo into his pocket.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course." Henmi eyed him suspiciously, dark eyes drifting to the pink paper.

"Is that a letter from your lover's daughter?"

"Huh?" His eyes followed to where Henmi was pointing, he forgetting to hide the pink paper as all he did was hide the photo of the three of them.

"Kirishima-san said your lover had a daughter and that you think of her like she was your own."

"Mm," He was seriously going to have to do something about that rumour which had now settled around the office.

"Its nice isn't it?

"What?"

"Knowing no matter what happens, you're loved by two very important people to you." Yokozawa blinked up at Henmi as he leaned against his table. And suddenly Yokozawa stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Eh? Ah, Yokozawa-san?" The said businessman left Henmi for dust as he grabbed the letter and his bags and bolted out of the office and towards the elevator. How the fuck could he be so stupid! He fidgeted impatiently as he road the elevator down to ground floor and ran out of the building, hand flying up as he waved for a taxi. It felt like it took ages as one finally stopped for him and he threw his duffel bag and his brief case into the car and then jumped in, barking his order to the driver and telling him to step on it as though his life depended on it.

* * *

He took the stairs two at a time as he bolted up them, throwing his bags on the ground as he pounded on the door.

"Kirishima!" He'd never felt so desperate before in all his life. His breath hitched, his heart pounded in his ears and a neighbour who was walking by, heading back to their own apartment, eyed him suspiciously. Yokozawa fumbled in his pockets, pulling his key case from his pocket as he clicked it open, noticing the key to the Kirishima household was still attached. He'd forgotten to return it. Yokozawa's hands shook as he placed the key in the lock and turned it, taking a deep breath as he pulled the door open. "Kirishima, Hiyo-chan," He called out, frowning deeply when there was no answer. His eyes peered down to the floorboards, noticing no shoes in sight and felt his shoulder's slump. Had he missed his chance? Yokozawa bowed his head as he stepped out and locked the door as though he had never been there, picking up his bags and trudged down the stairs and towards the train station to take him to his apartment block.

* * *

Which is now where he was, lying on his lounge, arm covering his eyes as his mind reeled over everything that had gone on in this past week. He didn't know how long he was there for, mulling over what had happened, whether it resulted in laughter, tears, surprise, frustration, good, bad, anger, shock or sex, everything would never be a regret to him.

It was then he remembered his phone, why the fuck didn't he just call to find out where they were?

"Argh..." Yokozawa grunted, arm jerking away from his eyes as a sudden heavy weight was sitting over him, his blue eyes widening as there in the flesh was Kirishima straddling him, his backside sitting half on his stomach and half pressing into his groin region.

"Yo," The editor-in-chief remarked casually.

"Wh-What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked. And I'm here because I'm regretting the fact that I actually allowed you to walk out of the house." Kirishima folded his arms over his chest, not minding this position, though sex was the last thing he should be thinking about right now. "I'm actually here to 'make up' as Hiyo-chan called it after our 'lover's quarrel' according to her."

"It's been more then an hour or two." Yokozawa felt his shoulder's ease as Kirishima laughed loudly above him.

"Now I can't help that since work is very important to you and I didn't want to interrupt whatever drama had occurred in the Sales Department which only you can fix up." Yokozawa half quirked his lips. "I'm sure Henmi-kun will be pleased that the pressure is off him now that you've fixed everything, ne?"

"Mm..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah," Deep blue eyes widened at the sudden frustrated cry from Kirishima. "Fuck, you piss me off." Yokozawa felt his breath catch in his throat. "You frustrate the hell out of me, I've no idea what you're thinking about. I'm not a bloody mind reader, you have to tell me if anything is wrong." Kirishima raked his hands through his hair. "I know I'm a handful, and yes I'm quite lazy too, but that's your fault...and Hiyo-chan's fault for always taking care of me. I'm not the most likeable person, though I'm sure I'm more liked then you..." The editor-in-chief paused as blue eyes narrowed at the comment. "...but that doesn't matter. All that matters to me is you and Hiyo-chan. I know you never thought you'd get involved with someone like me...and yes I was married and to you that would scream alarm bells in that bloody head of yours, but I love you. Everything about you, I have fallen in love with."

"Kiri..."

"Are you actually listening to what I'm saying?" Kirishima felt his voice crack slightly. "I know I'm probably going to be the biggest complication in your fairly easy life and it'll never be the same again. And yes I do come with a small adorable package and I don't care if you want to run away because I'm going to bloody chase after you every single time. Do you understand me?"

Yokozawa's heart was pounding in his ears. "I...yes...I understand."

"Phew, that felt good." Kirishima was free of all his insecurities, shoulders at ease as he finally got off his partner, arms stretching above his head and an easy smile gracing his lips. "I feel better now. Coffee?" He didn't wait for an answer as he made his way into Yokozawa's kitchen, fumbling around in the cupboards to find mugs, the coffee and...they'd have to have it black...the milk was out of date. "You'll have to do a shop of your own, all your food is out of date." Kirishima clicked open the lid of the kettle, turning the tap on as he began to fill it with water.

"Zen..." A loud clanking sound echoed through the small kitchen, Kirishima having dropped the kettle in the sink, he in utter shock as he turned around to face a nervous and shuffling Yokozawa.

"Say that again." Blue eyes glanced over at him, quickly darting away in embarrassment. "Takafumi," He whispered softly as he padded over to his tense lover. "Please say my name again."

"Zen..." And the editor-in-chief slammed him up against the wall in the kitchen, clock rattling above them as he kissed the salesman long and hard, revealing all his love in that one lip-lock. "Ah...stop..." Yokozawa gasped out, heart hammering in his ribcage while he pressed his palms on Kirishima's chest, lightly pushing him away.

"What?"

"I went to your place, after reading Hiyo-chan's letter. I wanted to apologise."

"Hiyo-chan's letter?" Yokozawa pulled it from his pocket and handed it wordlessly to Kirishima, watching him quickly read it. "Wow, that really tugs at the heartstrings. She's such a good girl."

"She is..."

"Wait, why did you come to apologise?"

"For being me...I guess."

"But I love you for being you."

"But I'm a pain in the ass, I frustrate the hell out of you."

"This is true." Kirishima was rewarded with narrowed eyes gazing over at him. "What? You're the one that said it."

"No, you said it first."

"Alright, alright, I can't deny it. But as I've always said to you, no matter what happens, I love you, everything about you, I accept."

"I..."

"And after some thinking and a little whack from Hiyo-chan as she told me to win you over and bring you back, I will wait for you, to sort out whatever is going on in that head of yours." Yokozawa felt his breath catch in his throat once more. "Granted the way Hiyo-chan said it, it was almost like I'm a knight in shining armour coming to rescue his princess, ow!" The editor-in-chief was thumped hard for that. "Don't blame me, it was Hiyo-chan!"

"Where is Hiyo-chan?"

"She's at home."

"You left her there...alone?" Yokozawa voiced in exasperation.

"Sure why not, she's done it plenty of times before."

"Oh for crying out loud." Yokozawa's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the grin forming on Kirishima's lips.

"Hiyo-chan said she'd wait patiently, waiting in the hallway near the genkan to welcome you home, when I returned with you."

"I'm quite a handful."

"I know..."

"I'm someone who will get jealous quite easily."

"I know this too."

"I can be rude and harsh and I'm not very good with showing my emotions."

"Unless you're drunk that is." Kirishima was rewarded with another glare.

"You'll have to always reassure me that you won't betray me."

"I can do that."

"And I expect you to not be so bloody lazy."

"But you and Hiyo-chan always do everything together, I'm always left out."

"Then we'll make sure to include you in more things."

"Except sex."

"Well naturally you idiot!" Yokozawa barked loudly.

"And you have to be the one to talk to her about boys and girls stuff and everything else that I can't do because I'm too chicken to do it."

"I can do that."

"Great, now can we get out of this dump and go home?"

"Your turning your nose up at my home, you bloody rich snob."

"No I'm not, I'm simply saying this place isn't your home, you deserve better then this small one bedroom apartment and I have the perfect place, our home, where Hiyo-chan is waiting for us."

"If you ever stop loving me, I will kill you." It was the only comeback he could come up with.

"Never going to happen." Kirishima murmured as he locked lips with Yokozawa once more. He broke away to move into the living room and picked up Yokozawa's duffel bag. "And bonus, you're already packed." Almond eyes glanced around at the clutter free apartment. "We'll write up a 'termination of lease agreement' letter later on and the three of us will come back next weekend and clean the place up. We'll box up all your belongings and sell anything that you don't need and have what you want to keep delivered to the house at the same time. I hope you realise that your once clutter free life is going to be no more as well."

"I love you." The duffel bag dropped from Kirishima's hands. Yokozawa's heart pounded, his body shook at just how easy those words slipped passed his lips and yet how much it spoke to him as he truly meant it. It had taken a long time, he'd been heart broken before, but this man would be the last person he'd ever love. He gulped down the lump that built up in his throat as he gingerly took a few steps forward, hand rising to rest on the editor-in-chief's left shoulder as the man had not moved an inch since his confession. "Zen..." The salesman felt his breath catch instantly as Kirishima tried to hide the emotion fluttering over his handsome face. One hand was pressed against his lips, his eyelids closing to hide his misty eyes from view.

"My heart..." Kirishima croaked out, feeling Yokozawa turn him to face him, one hand pressing against his chest, definitely being able to feel the thumping of it.

"You've been waiting a long time to hear it." Yokozawa gulped as moist almond eyes finally peeled open to stare at him.

"But it makes it all the more real." Kirishima took a deep breath and bent to pick up the dropped bag once more, bending slightly to press his lips against waiting ones. "Let's go home."

* * *

The two businessmen strolled down the darkened street, heading towards the Kirishima...and now Yokozawa household. They'd remained quiet in the train ride, sitting side by side, each wearing a tiny smile.

As they headed down the deserted street Kirishima plucked up his courage and removed his left hand from his pocket and swiped up Yokozawa's, linking their hands together.

"I'm not letting go." Kirishima decided to boldly state, even before Yokozawa could have a chance to complain. After several long seconds he stole a side glance to gaze at his partner, easing and feeling a smile beam across his lips as Yokozawa was gazing down at their hands, that adorable smile brushing across his face.

Only when they arrived at the apartment building did they break contact to head up the stairs and towards the apartment door.

"After you, Takafumi..." Kirishima voiced as he watched the salesman pull his key case out of his pocket, prying it open, his observant almond eyes noticing their cute photo in the clear sleeve and then listened to the key go in the keyhole. "What is it?" The editor-in-chief questioned as Yokozawa seemed to pause for a moment, half turning to look back at him.

"Please take care of me from now on." Kirishima felt his heart swell, which it constantly did these days and nodded his head.

With a light blush on his face, Yokozawa turned the doorknob and pulled the door open.

There in the hallway, right by the genkan was the adorably cute and smiling 11 year old. The salesman placed his bags on the ground, cleared his throat as he turned his gaze to Hiyori.

"Tadaima..." He waited with baited breath as she stepped forward, hugging him around the waist as her head rested against his stomach. It didn't take long for another set of arms to move around his shoulders, Kirishima tucking his head against the right side of his neck and the door clicked closed.

"Okaeri nasai..." Yokozawa placed one hand atop of Hiyori's head while his other lifted up to press at the back of Kirishima's.

Ah, life was finally perfect.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
